Fear Will Be Your Enemy
by Arkham Master
Summary: A loner named Jacob, who lives in Gotham and idolizes Batman, finds a magic crystal that takes him to Arendelle, where he meets the Frozen Cast. After getting to know Queen Elsa and her life in solitude, they begin to fall in love. Meanwhile, Scarecrow returns to expose all of Gotham and Arendelle to his fear toxin. The Frozen Cast teams up with Batman to stop the psychotic doctor.
1. Chapter 1: Love At First Sight

**Batman and Frozen Crossover FanFiction Story 1: Fear Will Be Your Enemy**

 **This is my very first FanFiction ever! I'm sorry if I don't seem like I know what I'm doing, but I will absolutely try my best. I love comics, specifically DC and Marvel, even more specifically Batman and Spider-Man because they both have probably the two largest rogues galleries in comic history, probably in all history in general. I plan on making 4 stories in this series with a different villain in each story. This story is about my OC character, who is a loner who ran away from home long ago and wanting to do good for everyone he meets, finding a magic crystal and teleporting to a world of magic and where Arendelle is and meets and falls in love with Queen Elsa as well as meet a certain Dark Knight and stop Scarecrow's sinister plan to turn both Arendelle and Gotham into toxic wastelands. I absolutely do not own Batman, which belongs to Bob Kane and Bill Finger and DC Comics and Frozen, which belongs to Disney, but it was based on "The Snow Queen", which belongs to Hans Christian Anderson. It is set in the worlds of both Frozen and The Arkham Games. I kind of picture it as an animated thing like both things it's crossing over, but you guys can think of it as whatever you like. Both Elsa and Anna will be in all of their beautiful dresses in all of my Frozen fanfictions. Elsa will be in her Ice Dress from Frozen in this story. Anna will be in her Winter Dress from Frozen in this story. Batman is in his Arkham City look because without the Arkham Knight, he wouldn't have had to get the new suit in Arkham Knight and also because I prefer a classic style look and that looks more classic with Kevin Conroy reprising his role. Scarecrow is in his Arkham Knight look with John Noble reprising his role. It takes place after both the events of Frozen and Arkham City and is basically the exact same story as Arkham Knight, but without the Arkham Knight, just Scarecrow. And it takes place in October of 2017 during Halloween. I basically describe my character as studying Batman's moves and techniques because I feel as if I really learned a lot from playing The Arkham Games by constantly practicing with his gadgets in the challenges. I'll fit in future events and adventures in the Frozen franchise in later fanfictions. Enjoy!**

Fear Will Be Your Enemy

Synopsis: Runaway and loner, Jacob Mankos discovers a crystal in Gotham City that teleports him to the kingdom of Arendelle where he meets Queen Elsa, her sister, Princess Anna, Anna's boyfriend and ice seller, Kristoff, his reindeer, Sven, and a snowman named Olaf. As they get to know each other, especially after hearing about her living most of her life in solitude, Jacob and Elsa begin to fall in love. Meanwhile in Gotham, Scarecrow returns after he was mauled by Killer Croc below Arkham Asylum to plot his revenge against Batman and all of Gotham by working on two bombs that will expose both places to his fear toxin by using a device called The Cloudburst. When Jacob, Elsa, and the rest hear about this, they go to Gotham and team up with Batman and Nightwing to stop the maniacal doctor, but Scarecrow will not rest until all of Gotham and Arendelle will go insane from mass terror.

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

This is a story about a guy named Jacob Mankos. When he was younger, he used to be really secluded and very anti social. But that changed when he turned 12 years old. He ran away from home when he because he wanted to stop being the way he was and actually be somebody. A somebody who does nothing but good wherever he goes. He has traveled to a few places across the United States of America. His current place of residence is none other than Gotham City, the home of Batman and his gallery of rogues. Ever since he first arrived in Gotham, he has studied the Dark Knight's moves and tactics to be like him to fight crime and evil. This story is about how Jacob meets the love of his life, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It was a cool Autumn night, with Halloween right around the corner. Knowing Gotham, it would probably bring out all the monsters in the city and who are incarcerated at either Blackgate Penitentiary or Arkham Asylum. 18 year old Jacob Mankos was walking through the streets of Gotham toward his apartment. A little while later, he had gotten home to his apartment from his job as a customer courtesy associate at a local grocery store. He loved Halloween because it allowed him to be something he is not for fun. He had always been adventurous and wanting to be a hero, like the Caped Crusader himself, someday. He even stopped small stuff such as muggings and even fighting the men of crime bosses such as Salvatore Maroni, Carmine Falcone and his son, Alberto Falcone, and Rupert Thorne, but has never met Batman, whom he did have a bunch of news paper articles about hanging up on his bulletin board. Because of his actions he has been in a couple news stories. He was exhausted from pushing carts around and helping customers all day. He turned on the T.V. and saw that the vampire horror movie, "Salem's Lot", was on was scared after seeing the head vampire, Kurt Barlow. He turned it off after seeing that monster because he has always had a great fear of vampires from seeing movies like that. He decided to take a walk because he thought that if he walks through the streets of the city, even though it's Gotham, which means usually not safe at all, it'll exhilarate him. After he changed out of his uniform and put on some fresh clothes, he took his keys, wallet and phone and left his apartment again. He walked slowly through the streets, feeling the cool air hit his skin and feeling at peace. It was 9 months ago that this was Arkham City with high concrete walls surrounding the whole island, but after the events of that, the walls were destroyed and everything was back to normal in this area, which is the oldest area in Gotham. He was in Park Row when he heard screaming around the corner and he saw a thug robbing a couple with a knife pointed at them. "All of it! Now!", said the thug. "Please, don't! I'll give you what you want! Just don't hurt us!", said the man with the woman holding onto her boyfriend. "Hey! Leave them alone!", he said. Seeing as how that guy had an Italian accent, looked greasy, and smelled like pizza, he assumed that he worked for Maroni. "What are you gonna do about it, kid?", asked the thug. "How about me kicking your ass?", he said. "You can try!", said the thug as he came at Jacob with the knife. He used Batman's skills that he remembered from studying him by ducking and punching the thug a few times and that knocked him out as he dropped the knife. Once the thug was unconscious, Jacob asked the couple, "Are you okay?". "Yes. We're fine. Thank you.", said the couple, smiling, and then left. That was yet another mugging stopped by Jacob. He tried his best to be quite the detective himself as well like Batman. He then continued his walk. He decided to take a shortcut through Crime Alley to get to The Bowery. Jacob had just stepped under the light of an old street light and looked down on the ground and saw white chalk outlined in the forms of Thomas and Martha Wayne, who were killed there 35 years ago by a thug named Joe Chill, and their now billionaire philanthropist son, Bruce had witnessed the tragedy right in front of him. Jacob had heard of their demise before and felt terrible for Bruce. "I can't imagine growing up when something like this happened in front of me when I was a kid.", Jacob said to himself quietly. He looked to his right and in a dark corner, he saw a bright pink crystal. "What the hell?", Jacob said. He picked it up and its light became blinding and he dropped it and a portal opened. Frightened he turned to run away, but a black cat came came out of nowhere and hissed at him. That scared him even more and he lost his balance and fell right through the portal. Jacob was falling through the portal, wondering if it would ever end. Then, out of nowhere he fell on a grassy ground and was knocked out due to hitting his head on the ground. When he came to, he opened his eyes and saw that he was in a forest on a cool Autumn night. "What the hell happened, what happened to all the buildings?" Jacob said. He looked over his shoulder and saw a huge and beautiful castle, not knowing where he was, he decided to walk towards to find the answer to where he was. Meanwhile, 21 year old Queen Elsa was looking over her kingdom and smiling as she watched her people walk and greet. She has been feeling nothing more than happiness ever since she ended the Eternal Winter a few months ago that she had created by accident after being shut away from everyone else, even her own sister, 18 year old Princess Anna. She truly did feel happiness, but for some reason started to think about how she let her fear of hurting others with her magic keep her separated from the world. Anna walked into her sister's study and asked, "What are you up to, Your Majesty?" Elsa turned around and smiled even more as she saw her goofy sister. "Just seeing everyone doing their thing. How about you, Princess?", Elsa said. I was just watching Kristoff carving an ice sculpture of me and Sven wouldn't stop licking it and getting his tongue stuck to it." Anna answered. Elsa slightly giggled. "How's Olaf?", Elsa asked. "He won't stop asking for hugs, even though I have given him 5 in the last 2 hours.", Anna answered. Elsa giggled even more and said, "Well that's our good sweet old snowman for you." Anna felt like something was bothering her sister and asked, "Are you okay?" Elsa answered, "Yes. Thanks for asking, though.". "No problem. Anytime, Els!", Anna said. "Well if anything, I was thinking about I let my fears dictate spending my childhood outside my locked door and be with my family.", Elsa admitted. Anna was told by Elsa everything that happened right before Elsa kicked her out of her life from the Rock Trolls' magic that wiped away Anna's memories of Elsa having ice magic and the fun they used to have together and it made Anna understand why Elsa stopped spending so much time with her and shut herself from the rest of the world. At the same time, it extremely disgusted Anna. Her own parents forced her into hiding her incredible abilities from the whole world. "You know, I still am shocked with the fact that our parents made you stay in your room from everyone for years all because you accidentally blasted me in the head.", Anna said. Anna and Elsa as well went back after the events of her coronation to Grand Pabbie so he could return Anna's memories to her. Also, a couple weeks after The Great Thaw, Elsa held a gathering outside the castle to apologize for The Eternal Winter, and explain to them why the kingdom was closed off for so long and why Elsa reacted the way she did. That her powers reflect her emotions and when she was scared, they went out of control. Elsa replied back while looking down at the floor, "They did what they thought was best.". "Yeah, well it wasn't the best for you! Also, didn't Grand Pabbie say that fear would be your enemy and you need to always fight it?", Anna asked. "Yes, and he also said that death would be its consequence. Why?", Elsa replied. Anna responded by saying, "Well it seems like Mom and Dad didn't give you any confidence about that at all. Instead, they made you succumb to what you were afraid of, when they should've been loving and compassionate towards you and me.". "I know they weren't, but then again I put this whole kingdom in danger and I did almost kill you. Twice.", Elsa said sadly, looking like she was almost about to cry because she started to remember what happened the night her separation from Anna started. That was when she first accidentally hurt Anna with her powers. "Catch me!", said Young Anna to Young Elsa as she was jumping on Elsa's snow columns. "Slow down!", Young Elsa told Young Anna as she threw a blast. The blast hit Anna in the head and rendered her unconscious. Elsa went over to her sister and said, "Anna?!", to see if she was alright, but she was out cold. "Mama! Papa!", shouted Elsa to her parents. The whole room turned to ice because of how she felt and she said to Anna, while holding her, "It's okay, Anna. I've got you!". Then, she was seeing her parents looking at her in fear and blaming her for what happened. "Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!", said their father running towards the both of them, along with their mother. "It was an accident. I'm so sorry, Anna.", said Elsa while still holding her unconscious sister. Then she was taken back right after Prince Hans Of The Southern Isles, who was also technically Anna's ex-fiancée told her that she killed her sister. She fell to the ground in despair and heard the sword being drawn, but did nothing because she honestly felt like there was nothing to live for. He was just about to kill her and take the throne for himself. She heard her sister screaming, "Noooo!", but then Hans got knocked unconscious by a powerful blast and Anna became solid ice. She looked up and saw this and became completely devastated as what she was most afraid of happening had happened. She cupped Anna's ice face and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Elsa just hugged her now frozen sister and was sobbing uncontrollably while Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf just stood still in sadness and despair. But then Anna began to thaw as Elsa hugged her. She noticed this, looked up, and said, "Anna?". Anna assured her by saying, "Elsa.", and then the two sisters hugged after being separated for 13 years. Back in the present, Anna saw the look on Elsa's face and said, "But, you didn't. First, you just hit me in the head because I was going too fast. Second, you fixed everything by unfreezing Arendelle and my heart.", said Anna. Anna then took her sister's hand and placed it over her heart so she could feel that it was still beating and to feel that it was warm. "See? It's still beating and warm. I'm fine.", Anna reassured her as she let go of her sister's hand. "I know and if you weren't you would still be frozen on outside, along with everything else. I've just been trying to forget about all that lately. Is it alright if we stop talking about this because it's bringing back old feelings?", Elsa said while avoiding Anna's gaze. Anna smiled and told her, "Of course, Elsa. I'm sorry that I got too deep into it. It just sickens me is all that our parents did that.". Elsa appreciated every word her sister said, but it still extremely saddened her because it was pretty much the truth. Out of nowhere, Olaf ran up to Anna and hugged the crap out of her. Olaf said, "Surprise hug!". Anna said a little shaken from him coming out of nowhere, "Okay, Olaf. If you insist.". "I must, I must!", Olaf replied. Elsa got down on her knees to Olaf's height with her arms open and suggested, "If you want to hug someone, Olaf, you can hug me!". "Sure thing, Elsa!", Olaf said as he ran over to her and became engulfed in her arms. "Hey! Don't forget that our Halloween Party is on Halloween Night in a couple nights, so we have to get things prepared for that.", said Anna. "Thanks for reminding me! I'll make sure Kristoff, Sven, Kai and Gerda help out too.", said Elsa as she and Olaf unhugged. "Can I help too?", asked Olaf. "Of course you can, Olaf!", said Anna. "Yay!", cheered Olaf. Outside of the castle, Jacob walked through the streets of Arendelle towards the gates. Everyone was looking at him funny because he looked confused and as if he didn't know where he was and he honestly was not sure where he was. One moment he was in Gotham and now he is walking his way towards a castle after falling through a bright portal that was created by a pink crystal. It all happened so quick, it was really hard to believe. He didn't like everyone staring at him as if he were different because he was confused. Jacob finally made his way through the gates and towards the main entrance and couldn't believe that with a huge place like this, there were no guards or anything like that anywhere. Once he got to the door, he knocked on it and the Queen and Princess of the castle heard it. "Now who could that be?", Elsa asked Anna. "Beats me?", Anna said. "I'll go get it.", Elsa said as she left the room where Anna and Olaf were. Jacob was looking around as he was patiently waiting for someone to open the front door and to hopefully get the answer as to where he was and what exactly happened that made him end up here. Elsa made it to the door and opened it to see who was outside. Jacob turned around as soon as he heard the door open and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with almost snow-white platinum blonde hair in a long French hair braid with snowflakes in it and was dressed an icy blue dress with snowflakes on it as well, along with a long flowing cape that also had snowflakes on it and went wide-eyed. "Can I help you?", Elsa asked and smiled at the same time. Jacob literally fainted from the sight of the beauty that was currently in front of him. Elsa bent over with worry on her face and cried, "Anna, help me get this person inside! He collapsed and needs our help!".


	2. Chapter 2: Nice To Meet You!

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 2: Nice To Meet You!

It had been 9 hours since Jacob had collapsed from the sight of Elsa, but now he was finally starting to wake up and it was morning. He fully opened up his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He slowly started to sit up and realized he was in a bedroom and a very nice and fancy one. The young man vaguely remembered exactly what happened before he fainted. First he was in Gotham, then found a crystal which opened up a portal, fell through, ended up in a forest, walking through a kingdom, getting to a huge castle, and seeing an incredibly beautiful woman, fainted and here he was. "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!", said a voice out of nowhere. "Hello?", Jacob asked to whoever this Olaf person was who was greeting him. "Down here. Welcome to my room!", said the voice again. Jacob looked down and couldn't believe what he was seeing. A 3-foot tall walking snowman with a little snow cloud hovering over his head and was talking to him as well. "Oh! Hi, fella.", Jacob said with kindness and shock to what he was seeing. All of a sudden, the snowman hugged the crap out of him. "Oh! Okay, so there's that.", Jacob said as he returned the hug too a little bit, but not fully because all of this was happening so quickly. "Olaf, don't disturb him while he's sleeping!", said a pretty ginger girl with braided pigtails in a blue shirt, black dress that was outlined in lime green and also crocuses on it, brown winter boots, and a long flowing purple cape who was coming out of the hall and into the bedroom. "He was already awake and of course you know, Anna, that I'm a hugger. Sorry about that because we just met.", Olaf said. "No. It's cool, Olaf, right?", Jacob responded back and questioned at the same time. "That's me!", Olaf answered. "Are you feeling alright, bud? We were all worried about you.", said the girl who was around his age. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm not exactly sure why I fainted myself.", Jacob said, even though he was slightly lying because he thought she might think he was crazy about why he really did faint. "Oh, it's no trouble at all! As long as your okay.", she said. "Are you sure you're okay because you do look a little bad? I mean not bad as I you're not good looking, but bad as in sick.", she said while correcting herself in a very funny way. "I assure you I'm fine.", he told her. "Okay, good. I'm Princess Anna by the way.", Anna said as she was introducing herself to Jacob and extended her arm. "Hi! I'm Jacob.", he said as he too extended his arm and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Jacob!", Anna said with a smile on her face. Jacob smiled too and remembered what she said she was a second ago and said, "Princess? Oh! Sorry if I should've called you Your Highness or whatever it is I should say.". "It's cool. You can just call me Princess Anna. Actually, scratch that. Just Anna is perfectly fine.", Anna said. "Okay, Anna.", Jacob said, trying out just calling her by her name and nothing else. Then, Anna's older sister came into the room to check on Jacob. "How is he?", she asked. Jacob went wide-eyed again and almost fainted once more, but he gained his composure before he did. She is the gorgeous woman that was the reason he fainted. He certainly could not understand why this beauty he had never seen before until last night made him lose consciousness all of a sudden. He felt like there was something special about her. Not just her beauty, but something else, but he wasn't sure what. "Oh, he's okay and he's awake now.", Anna answered. "Glad to here it.", Elsa replied back and smiled, but also was relieved and turned her gaze to Jacob. "Hello again, So, you're feeling fine?", Elsa asked. "Yes. Thank you.", Jacob replied and smiled. "I'm the Queen of this kingdom, Queen Elsa.", Elsa introduced herself and extended her arm. "I'm Jacob.", Jacob said and extended his arm as well and shook her hand. All of a sudden he got down and bowed to her and said, "Your Majesty!". Elsa giggled and said, "Thank you, Jacob. But that's not necessary really.". "Right. Sorry, Queen Elsa.", Jacob said. "Please just Elsa", Elsa said. "Okay, Elsa.", he said. "I'm sorry if I bothered you guys at all, but I'm not from here and I wasn't sure where I was and I was just seeing if you could give me the answer to where I was.", Jacob apologized and explain. "It's no trouble at all. I assure you. Well, I'd like to welcome you to Arendelle!", she said. "Thank you! It's a very nice place you got here and this castle. Wow! I mean I've never been in any castle before.", he said. "Oh, thank you! Me and my sister here have always thought it's a nice place too.", Anna said. "You guys are sisters?", he asked. "Yep. We're also best buddies.", said Anna. "That's nice.", he said smiling. "So where exactly are you from?", Elsa asked with curiosity. "Well, I've lived in quite a few places in my life, but I am from and was born in Pennsylvania, but I don't live there anymore.", Jacob answered. Both sisters looked at each other and and Anna said, "I've never heard of that kingdom before. Is it near here?". "Uh, it's not a kingdom? It's a state in the USA, a country in the continent called North America?", he said. "Still doesn't ring a bell.", Anna said. "Well, I've been living in a city called Gotham for a while now, but I found a pink crystal in an alley and it opened up a portal and the next thing I know, I'm here. I know it sounds insane, but that's exactly what happened.". Anna chimed in excitedly and said, "Wow! You know I once read about there being other realms or dimensions!". "Dimensions? Wait! Are you saying there's like a multiverse?", he asked. "From what you just said, it seems like there is. You never know what magic can do sometimes.". "Magic? I thought that was just a myth.", Jacob said. "Actually, no. It's real. If you don't mind, I'll show you an example.", Elsa said as she waved her hands and a small snowball formed in her hand and she threw it up onto the ceiling and a cloud formed with snow falling down slowly from it. Jacob was beyond amazed. He knew there was something special about Elsa right from when he first saw her. "That's incredible! You have magic?", Jacob asked. Elsa was about to answer, but Olaf chimed in and said, "Yes, she does! She made me and brought me to life with her magic and I know she has snow powers, but she is the nicest and warmest person ever!". "I'm sure she is! That's really neat what she just did.", Jacob said with amazement and adoration as he looked at Elsa dreamily and smiled, especially because how she looked with the snow now in her platinum blonde hair. She too smiled back at him and almost as dreamily as he was making the same face at her. Then again that would explain why Olaf was here and alive in the first place. "So, this Gotham where you fell through the portal from, is it a nice city?", Anna asked in a friendly manner. Jacob almost burst out laughing and said, "Hell, no! Uh, I mean that as in there is crime everywhere you go, it's extremely dirty and there is just so much violence and downright evil there, but I've managed to deal with, but lots of others don't.", he answered. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.", Elsa said apologetically. Jacob all of a sudden remembered that he was in the presence of royalty and they probably had duties to perform. "Well, I don't want to hold you guys up. I mean if you have a kingdom to take care of, then I don't want to get in your way of that, but of course thank you for taking care of me.". He was getting ready to head out, but Elsa said, "Well, do you need a place to stay? I mean we do have guest rooms in the castle and both me and my sister would be more than glad to give you one if you need one.". Jacob was astonished, Elsa was a queen and Anna was a princess who just met him and their willing to let him have a guest room in their castle. "Well, I mean I don't know how to get back to Gotham if I am in another realm. You actually wouldn't mind renting a room to a stranger?", he asked. "No. Of course not.", Elsa replied. "If it's no trouble, then sure.", he said. "Then it's settled. Kai!", Elsa called to her servant. Through the door came a slightly chubby, but very kind man. "Yes, Your Majesty?", Kai asked, waiting for her command. "Could you please escort Jacob here to one of the guest rooms and make the necessary preparations for it?", Elsa asked. "I will indeed. This way, please.", Kai said and motioned for Jacob to follow him. "Thank you so much!", Jacob thanked them. "Don't mention it!", said Anna as she smiled at him. "If you need anything, Jacob, don't be afraid to ask.", said Elsa who smiled at him too. Jacob followed Kai down the hall toward the guest room, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not get the Queen and her amazing abilities out of his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Memories In The Batcave

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 3: Bad Memories In The Batcave

43 year old billionaire philanthropist, Bruce Wayne, who was secretly the masked vigilante hero, Batman was sitting in his chair right in front of The Batcomputer. He had not been as active as he was since Arkham City shut down and The Joker's death. He was starting to think about all of the losses he has suffered all throughout his life. All of his heartbreaking memories were being replayed in his head yet again. He first remembered where it all started when he was 8 years old when he was walking out of the Monarch Theater in Park Row after seeing a special throwback night screening of "The Mark of Zorro" twice in the same night, which would kind of inspire who he would become when he gets older. "I can't believe you insisted on seeing that movie twice in a row, Bruce!", said Bruce's father, the world-famous surgeon Doctor Thomas Wayne, who has made billions of dollars in his career and has just formed Wayne Enterprises. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to waste your time.", said a younger Bruce Wayne. "Take it easy on him, Tom. All that matters is he enjoyed himself.", said Bruce's mother and Thomas' wife, Martha Wayne. Thomas smiled at his son and agreed with his wife by saying, "You're absolutely right, Martha! Come on, guys. Alfred is waiting for us. Let's take a shortcut through this alley.". The Waynes began to walk through the dark and dirty alley, which will in the future be known as Crime Alley. "Honey, I'm not sure this is the best way to go.", said Martha with her arm around Bruce. "This won't take long. We'll be out of here before you know it.", said Tom. Then, all of a sudden a dirty-looking man in a cap turned around a corner of a building and was walking towards the family. Bruce all of a sudden felt awkward about this man walking towards him and honestly, a little scared. The man stopped in front of the three and pulled out a gun and yelled, "Hold it right there!". Bruce gasped with fright, but his mother tried to comfort him by tightening her grip around him, but of course she was terrified too. "Whoa! What is this?", asked Thomas out of confusion, anger, and of course fear. "A stick-up, asshole! Now give me all the money you got!", yelled the thug. "Okay. Fine. Just stop pointing that gun at my wife and son! Here!", said Thomas as he cooperatively handed over his wallet. "That's not all I want! I want those pearls you have, lady!, demanded the thug as he stepped toward Martha and Bruce. "Stay away from them!", demanded Thomas as he got in the thug's way of trying to get to his family. "Back off! I want that necklace!", yelled the thug. "You're going to have to kill me first!", yelled Thomas. "If you insist", said the man with the gun and a second later he used it and fired a bullet right into Thomas Wayne's heart. "Dad!", screamed Bruce with agony at the sight of his father being murdered, whose body landed on the alley floor with blood pouring everywhere. "Tom! Oh, God! Tom!", yelled Martha at the top of her lungs. "Be quiet, lady and hand me over that necklace!", yelled the killer as he motioned his hand toward Martha's neck. "Stay away from me! Run, Bruce! Run!", yelled Martha to her son as the killer ripped Martha's pearl necklace right from her neck. "Shut up! How about you join your husband!", said the killer as he fired his gun again through Martha's heart as she fell on her dead husband's body with her 8 year old son still watching in horror at the sight of this monster murdering his own parents for his own greedy and selfish desires. "Mom!", yelled Bruce. Bruce looked at him with tear-filled eyes and shaking with fear and despair. The murderer started to realize he took things too far when he saw the son of the couple he had just murdered. "I….", was all the thug managed to get out when he started to turn around and bolt away with Bruce's parents belongings and disappeared as he turned around the corner from which he came from. Young Bruce just layer there on his hands and knees beside his now dead parents and screamed, "NOOOO!". He couldn't exactly be sure, but he felt as if a bright light was shining on him from above with a dark and fearful symbol in the center of it that will begin to strike terror into the hearts of criminals 20 years later and continue to for at least a decade and hopefully longer. "Master Bruce?", spoke Bruce's long time servant/butler and loyal friend, Alfred, who snapped him back to present day. Bruce shook his head and blinked his eyes, which were dropping a few tears from. "Yes, Alfred?", he asked as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears at the thought of the terrible memory that had shaped him into becoming the man he is today. "Are you alright, sir?", asked Alfred with concern as he saw that he was crying. "Yes. I was just thinking about….that night in Crime Alley.", answered Bruce. "I see. I of course, wasn't there, but I somehow feel like I was and should've been there to protect both you and your parents. I can't begin to imagine the horrors that you witnessed that night. Although I wonder, if you would've turned out to be any normal individual if not for that tragedy.", said Alfred as sympathetically as ever. "I wonder, too. I'm sure Gotham would be far worse than it is.", said Bruce, but at the same time he started to remember what happened later that night when he first met Batman's partner and friend, Commissioner James Gordon. "Have a seat right here in my office, please", said a younger Jim Gordon who was just a rookie cop at the time. He put his coat around Young Bruce's shoulders as he started to sit down in his desk seat. "Is he okay", one of the other cops asked. "He'll be fine. A kid like that and all that money. He's set for life!", said another cop sarcastically. "Shut up! Now! He's 8 years old and all alone! Money won't fix that!, yelled Gordon. "Yeah, whatever, Gordon. His butler's on his way to pick him up. You hear that? He's got a butler!, said the cop before he walked out of the room. "I'm sorry about that. I just need to ask you a few questions. Can I get you anything? You okay?, asked Gordon, but Bruce just said nothing and quietly sobbed. " I know you don't feel like answering me, but it's the only way to catch whoever did this.", Gordon persuaded calmly. "Why did he do it, officer? Why?", cried Bruce with tears in his eyes and tears running down his cheeks. Gordon didn't know what to say except, "I don't know. It's this city. There's something wrong with it. And listen, son, call me Jim." Bruce snapped back to reality when Alfred announced that his dinner was ready by saying, "Your dinner, sir. I know you like chicken and potato soup.", as he set the bowl of soup in front of him. "Thank you.", Bruce said with a small smile. "Of course, sir.", said Alfred as he smiled back. "If you need anything else, you know where I am.", said Alfred. "I will.", replied Bruce and after he said that Alfred walked back up to Wayne Manor out of the cave. Before he was about to eat, he remembered the night his arch nemesis was born. He was stopping one of Rupert Thorne's top gangs from robbing Ace Chemicals. He already took out most of the guys, but there was this one guy who he had seen commit a few crimes with them before in a tuxedo with a long red cape and a red dome over his head, who was nicknamed The Red Hood, while nobody knew his real name. For some reason to Batman, he didn't seem like a real criminal, or didn't want to hurt anyone, but he still couldn't let him get away. Believe it or not, Batman's hunch was right. The Red Hood was a comedian in Gotham who just lost his pregnant wife and who used to work here at Ace Chemicals was currently in debt and took to crime to earn money and did not want to hurt anyone. Batman followed The Red Hood to a catwalk above a vat of mysterious green chemicals. "Stop! There's nowhere to go!", said Batman. "Wait, man! You've got it all wrong!" I'm not a crook! I swear!", said The Red Hood. He tried to take off his dome, but slipped on his cape and fell over the ledge. Batman caught him and tried to pull him up, but The Red Hood's glove slipped off his hand and he fell and screamed until he was submerged in the vat of chemicals. Batman was horrified, but had to evade the cops because at the time, he still was a wanted vigilante. Later that night, The Red Hood was alive and spewed out of the pipes of the chemical factory, along with a deck of playing cards that fell out of his pocket and onto the ground. He felt like the chemicals set his face on fire because of how bad the burning sensation was. "That sucked!", he said. The dome was still on and he was reaching to take it off with his gloveless hand, due to when it slipped off of his hand from Batman trying to pull him up, but failed. He stopped once he realized his hand was pure white and said, "What the hell?". He started to panic and took off the other glove, revealing that his other hand was pure white too. He began to freak out and took off his dome and looked at his reflection in a puddle of water from when it was raining earlier. His face was all white, like his hands, his lips were red as blood, and his hair and was green to go with his eyes. He was about to cry because he looked like a hideous clown, but something in him sparked at the sight of what the chemicals did to his skin that made him lose every inch of his sanity. He at first began to chuckle, and then laugh, and then laugh maniacally. He discarded his cape and threw his dome on the ground, which caused it to break. He held his hair and laughed endlessly while looking at a lone Joker card that fallen out of the deck of playing cards that fell out of his pocket. Lightning was flashing all around him while he was laughing uncontrollably. Bruce had no idea the monster he created that night, which was the night he created The Joker. He was interrupted when he got a message of a call coming in on the Batcomputer. He accepted it and the person that came up on a web chat was Barbara Gordon, daughter of Commissioner Gordon and who was once his former sidekick, Batgirl until she got paralyzed by The Joker and now she is Oracle. "Hey, Bruce.", greeted Barbara. "Hey, Barb. What is it?, Bruce responded. "I just thought I'd check in on you. I know things haven't been the same since what happened in Arkham City.", Barbara responded. "I'm fine. Honest.", Bruce replied with a small smile on his face. "I am glad to see that you're getting back out there with your latest cases. I think it's what you need.", she said. "I do agree.", he said. "I still can't believe they decided to reopen both Blackgate and the Asylum after Arkham City shut down.", Barbara said. "Where else were they going to put all of the city's scum?", Bruce asked. "Touche!", Oracle replied. "I was just thinking about my parents' murder yet again and because of that event, I first met your father.", Bruce said. "I know you think about that often. Just like I always think about my father getting killed in action every day and you.", Barbara related. "Of course I can't forget about how I almost lost both you and Jason at the hands of the Joker. Even though Jason was resurrected by the League of Assassins and became the new Red Hood and I got him back, but not entirely because the Lazarus Pit did corrupt his mind and now he has the urge to kill.", Bruce said. "And yet, you're mourning over that monster and Talia, but Talia I of course understand.", Oracle said. "Even though he was a monster, I hate to admit it, but he was almost like a friend to me.", Bruce said. "I know.", Barbara replied. Bruce went back into his thoughts and this time he went to the night when he was driving the Batmobile like Hell to the abandoned warehouse where Jason Todd, otherwise known as Robin was being held by the Joker and whom he abandoned there while a bomb is about to go off. He was almost there, with the warehouse in sight when all of a sudden, the warehouse was destroyed by a powerful explosion. "ROBIN!", Batman shouted. He drove even faster and when he got there, he searched through the rubble until he saw a hand underneath this one piece of smoldering building. He lifted it off and there was the body of Jason Todd, whose costume was in tatters and the words, "Joke's on you, Bats! HA HA HA HA!", written in yellow paint and obviously written by the Clown Prince of Crime and blood and burns all over his body. He stared in horror before he bent down and checked for a pulse, but nothing. Tears filled Batman's eyes and he hugged Robin's corpse before he picked up the body and carried it towards the Batmobile. Bruce's mind then went to the tape Joker made when he paralyzed Barbara. Barbara was reading a book when the doorbell to her apartment rang. She got up from her chair, went to the door, answered it, but she stared in horror as it was the Joker that was on the other side of the door with a gun in one hand and a camcorder in the other hand. "Special delivery for Barbara Gordon!", Joker shouted and laughed. She turned to run and hide, but the maniac fired the gun at Barbara's spine and she fell on the floor motionless with blood pooling around her. "Got it all on camera, sweetie! I'll leave this as a gift for your dad! Later! HA HA HA HA!", Joker shouted and laughed before he ran out of the building. Barbara fell unconscious as she continued to bleed out. Next, Bruce remembered Joker shooting and killing Talia Al Ghul, the love of his life, next to Selina Kyle, otherwise known as Catwoman and the mother to his son, Damian Wayne or the current Robin, right in front of him. He just realized Joker set up some sort of trick the whole time he was in Arkham City and shouted, "TALIA!". A gunshot was heard as Talia collapsed into Batman's arms with the TITAN disease cure rolling out of her hand and onto the floor of the Monarch Theater, which is the exact movie theater he was in before his parents were killed. "I'm sorry, beloved. I didn't know.", said Talia right before she died. "Bravo! That was an absolute magnificent performance, Bats!", said Joker, who was up in one of the boxes of the theater behind him. Finally, the last thought he was having was the death of the evil monster who was responsible for all those horrific events. It was right after he defeated Clayface and destroyed the Lazarus Pit to keep Joker from becoming immortal. He had the cure in his hand, debating in his hand whether or not to give Joker the cure to the disease that was killing him and was just about to kill Batman himself before he drank some of it and now he was cured, but should he cure the Joker too, after the many deaths and devastations he is responsible for and knowing if he lives, there will be many more to come, but if he dies, it'll all stop. He swore to never kill, but for once he's wondering whether or not to still keep that promise. "Every decision you make ends in death and misery. I stop you, but you'll just break out and do it again.", Batman said. "Think of it as a running gag!", said Joker as he plunged a knife into batman's shoulder, but doing that made him drop the cure and it shattered and spilled all over the floor. "No!", shouted Joker in distress as Batman tossed him over his shoulder and he landed on the floor. He quickly crawled to the remnants of the cure and touched some with his fingers and licked it off of his fingers, but it did nothing. He was still coughing and wheezing uncontrollably. "Are you happy now?", Joker asked before he was getting extremely weak and fell back on the floor on his back, about to die. "Do you wanna know something really funny? Even after everything you've done, I still would've saved you.", Batman said as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder. Joker was laughing weakly and said, "That…actually is….pretty funny!". Joker was gasping for air before he finally died with his sinister smile still on his dead face. He carried the now dead Clown Prince of Crime in his arms out of theater, with his whole gang outside, waiting to see Joker and get Batman, but the whole gang just stopped as soon as they saw Batman walking out while he was carrying Joker's dead body. All of the thugs dressed in clown outfits just stayed silent as he walked past them, but Harley Quinn just gasped in disbelief and despair. Catwoman saw Batman with the body on one of the rooftops above. Batman walked all through Arkham City until he finally got to the main entrance. The entire GCPD, led by Commissioner Gordon, were right outside the gate, ready to bust it open to stop the carnage that was just going on inside of there. As soon as they were about to make a move, Batman pushed the gate with The Joker, now dead, in his arms. The cops could not believe what they were seeing, especially Gordon. He was honestly satisfied with what he was seeing, that the maniac that crippled his daughter, killed thousands of innocent people in this city and put Gotham in danger countless times is now dead, but at the same time, he did feel a bit of sadness, especially because he knew it hurt Batman more. When he got to the closest car to the gate, he set the body right on top of the hood of that car. "What the hell happened in there?", Gordon asked Batman. Batman did not reply to Gordon and did nothing except walk past the guards and as far as he could get away from that nightmare city. "Batman?", Gordon said as he tried to get Batman's attention once more, but still he said nothing and kept walking. "Bruce?", Oracle asked because she wanted to ask him one other thing. "I'm sorry, Oracle. I was now reliving The Joker's death.", he said. He knew he was dead and never coming back. He was there when he slid his dead body into the incinerator, but he still can't shake the feeling that he was in there alive and laughing maniacally while being burnt alive. (Reference to the New Game Plus in Arkham Knight.) No matter what, he couldn't shake the feeling that he hasn't seen the last of The Joker. And that reason might be that he knew his blood was still in him even though he took the cure that cured the disease that killed Joker and almost killed him. He never told anyone this and he's worried that if he doesn't take care of it soon, something terrible will happen to him. "It wasn't your fault. You said it yourself that he stabbed you and made you drop the cure.", said Barbara. "I know.", said Bruce. "I'm sorry. What was it you were gonna say?", asked Bruce. "It's totally fine.", Barbara said. "What did you want to ask?", Bruce asked her. "I wanted to ask you something that's been bothering me ever since that night Joker took over the Asylum. Have you found anything out as far as Scarecrow?", Barbara asked. "You mean if he's still alive?", Bruce wanted to make sure that's what he was asking. "Yeah.", Barbara answered. "Ever since he was taken under by Croc, no. I assumed that Croc let his bestial instincts take over and eat Crane.", Bruce answered. "Right.", Barbara replied both with relief and disgust. "Although, that was until recently.", he said. What do you mean by that?", asked Oracle with a bit of fear in her voice. "Well, while I was in Arkham City, I found his mask that he was wearing that night at the Asylum. and a small boat whose cryptographic sequence was CITY OF TERROR and inside were multiple glass containers with cockroaches, one of Joker's thugs that was screaming and was literally scared to death and I don't think it was because he saw me and a shipping order of cockroaches to Dr. Jonathan Crane, PhD.", Batman explained. Barbara seemed even more scared and said, "Then he's not dead? I kinda should've assumed that because they never did find a body in Croc's lair and he does usually keep his victims' remains there.", she said. "Yes. I've been meaning to bring it up, but I've just been dealing with personal issues as you know. We'll track him down soon. I just need more time.", said Bruce. Normally, he wouldn't hesitate, but he's been really off lately since both Talia and Joker died. "I understand. I'll talk to you later. Let me know when you're ready.", said Oracle. "Thanks, Barbara. I will. Goodbye.", said Bruce. Oracle went off of the screen and Batman just continued to stay silent. "Master Bruce?", asked Alfred to make sure he was okay. "Yes, Alfred?", asked Bruce. "I hope you don't mind me coming back down, especially when you're grieving and when you're talking to Ms. Gordon, but I just wanted to remind you that all those deaths you suffered were not your fault. Your parents, Master Todd, Talia, Joker and everybody else were not. If your parents were still alive, they would be so proud of you and what you have done, just like I am.", assured Alfred. "Thank you, Alfred. That truly means a lot.", Bruce said smiling at Alfred. "And do remember, sir that you have done some noticeable acts of justice since the events of Arkham City.", Alfred told him. Bruce then began to remember that he had done a few things lately. For starters, stopping his childhood friend, world-famous plastic surgeon, Dr. Thomas Elliot, otherwise known as Hush from ruining his family name by assuming Bruce's identity because of the faces he took from the people he killed in Arkham City that he used to reconstruct his face to look identical to Bruce. Also, he stopped Humphry Dumpler a.k.a. Humpty Dumpty from his horrific killing spree that consisted of him stealing people's body parts and using them to build one of his own. Finally, was stopping Otis Flannegan a.k.a. The Ratcatcher from taking control over the city with his army of mind controlled rats that he stole some of The Mad Hatter's technology to do so. In the end, all of those maniacs were thrown in Arkham. "You're right. I have. I think I'll come up to eat supper now and then I'll go to bed.", said Bruce, who smiled again at his butler. Alfred smiled and followed Bruce up the stairs to the mansion and Alfred, when he got to the door at the top of the stairs after Bruce past him, closed the door to the Batcave for the night.


	4. Chapter 4: The Queen And Her Backstory

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 4: The Queen And Her Backstory

The sun was setting in the kingdom of Arendelle and Jacob was really liking the guest room that Anna and Elsa had given him, without any rent or anything. Everything was so clean and soft, especially the bed which he loved the most. It definitely beat the shithole that is Gotham. There was a knock on the door. Jacob went across the room to open it and it turned out to be Elsa who was knocking. "Hey, Elsa.", said Jacob smiling, admiring her beauty. She too smiled and replied by saying, "Hello, Jacob. I just wanted to make sure that you're finding everything comfortable here.". "Yes, I am. Thank you. Again, I really do appreciate this.", he said. "It's no problem at all. I just would hate to think that you would have nowhere to stay.", she said. Jacob looked around the halls to see if Anna and Olaf were around as well. "Where's Anna and Olaf if you don't mind me asking?", he asked. "Not at all.", she assured him with a smile on her face. She answered his question by saying, "They're both down at the stables with Anna's boyfriend and his reindeer.". She then suggested, "If you'd like, you could come down with me to say Hi?. "Sure.", he said and then followed her down to the stables. Meanwhile, in the castle's stables, Anna was talking to/flirting with her boyfriend, 21 year old Kristoff Bjorgman who sold ice for a living with his reindeer/best friend, Sven. He was in the process of making an ice sculpture of her and he had to pour hot water on Sven's tongue how many times because he kept licking it and it kept getting stuck. They started dating almost right after the eternal winter, but at least they knew each other a little better and a little longer from when they met than when Anna agreed to marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles within the same day they met who turned out to be the king of all devious assholes. It was soon revealed that he never loved Anna, but just wanted to marry her as a way to be king and then he would kill both sisters for the throne. When Elsa's powers went crazy and Anna's heart was slowly freezing over, he left her for dead and tried to kill Elsa to show that he was saving the kingdom from being frozen. His plan backfired luckily and he was shipped back to the Southern Isles and hopefully being punished by his twelve older brothers. Kristoff was feeding Sven carrots and the reindeer grunted after he took a bite out of one and Kristoff responded to him by saying, "You're welcome, bud.". He then took a carrot for himself and took a bite out of it. "I still can't believe you can actually tell what he's saying because all I ever hear is grunting.", Anna said. "Well, we've been together for almost forever and it's a sort of bonding and trust thing.", said Kristoff. Sven grunted again and Kristoff responded by saying, "What? It's not my fault she and everybody else can't understand what you're saying, but me.". Anna just giggled and Olaf walked up to the duo. "I'm sure Sven says nothing but warm and nice things all the time. Right?", Olaf said/asked. "For the most part, yeah. He can be a jerk when we don't agree on stuff." Sven grunted and Kristoff responded by saying, "Okay! I can be a jerk too lots of times.". Sven lunged his head forward to try to eat Olaf's carrot nose. Olaf backed up and said, "Hey! I thought we were through with that?". Sven grunted and Kristoff said to Olaf, "He says that he's sorry, Olaf.". "It's fine. We're buddies forever, Sven!", Olaf said as he gave Sven a big hug. "I love how it's coming along.", said Anna about the ice sculpture once she saw it. "Thanks, but it's not as pretty as the real thing.", Kristoff said, which made Anna blush. "I had to pour hot water on Sven's tongue twice because he kept licking it.", said Kristoff. Both Anna and Kristoff started to laugh at the thought of that. A few seconds later, Elsa and Jacob entered the stables. Anna turned around to see the two and said, "Hey, Jacob.". "Hey. Your sister said you and Olaf were down here, so I just thought I'd come with her.", he said. "Is this the guy that fainted at the front door? The one who said he's from a place called Gotham?", asked Kristoff. "Yes. Kristoff, this is Jacob. Jacob this is Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff.", Elsa said as she introduced the two guys to each other. "Nice to meet you.", Jacob said as he shook Kristoff's gloved hand. "Same to you Are you doing alright since you fainted?", said Kristoff. "Yeah. I'm doing fine.", he said. Jacob looked behind Kristoff and saw Sven. "Who's this?", Jacob asked as he looked behind Kristoff towards Sven. "Oh! This is Sven. Sven, this is Jacob.", Kristoff said to Sven. Sven grunted and Kristoff said, "He says "Hi.".". "You can understand what he's saying?", Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. I'm the only one who can though. Nobody else understands him.", said Kristoff. "Kristoff's Arendelle's Head Ice Seller and Deliverer!", said Olaf cheerfully. "Oh! That's neat. You sell ice?", Jacob asked. "Yeah. I've been doing it all my life.", said Kristoff. You know it is coincidental because of my sister's magic that ice selling is what he does for a living.", laughed Anna. "Yeah. That's true.", laughed Jacob too. "I first met Anna and Kristoff when they were trying to save the kingdom after Elsa froze the kingdom over.", said Olaf. Right after he said that, he place his stick hands over his mouth as if he let something slip out. Jacob's eyes went wide with shock, after he said that and he looked at Elsa and asked, "You froze the kingdom?". Elsa looked scared and Jacob clearly saw this and he knew he made a big mistake with how he made that question sound. He was sure it was an accident if she did. He knew this queen would never harm anyone, even with her powers. "Well….yes, but it was a complete accident.", she said. Jacob knew it. "Oh! I…. didn't mean to offend you.", he said with worry. "Not at all.", she said to assure him he didn't offend her. "It's hard to explain, but I spent most of my life in solitude because I was afraid of hurting people with my powers.", Elsa explained. "Seriously?", Jacob asked while being caught off guard with what she said. "It's true. Me and Elsa were not just siblings, but the bestest of friends when we were younger and we played all the time with her magic, but one day she accidentally blasted me in the head with an ice blast and our parents took me to someone to have my memories of her powers erased.", Anna admitted. Jacob looked even more shocked than he did before. "Your parents had someone wipe your memories?!", he asked. "Yes. I then shut myself off from the rest of the world in my room. It was mainly my parents' idea to isolate the whole kingdom and me from everyone else, even Anna.", said Elsa while looking down at the floor. Jacob became less shocked and more disgusted with what he was hearing. "All because you accidentally blasted your sister in the head?", he asked. "Yes. It was a good thing it was just in the head and not in the heart because the heart would become frozen. They did what they thought was best though.", Elsa said while still averting the gazes of everyone else. "Well, no offense, but it does not seem your parents did the best thing for either you or Anna at all.", said Jacob. "That's exactly what I told her!", said Anna. "Wait! If you had your memories wiped than how do you know everything? Did she just tell you?", Jacob asked Anna. "Well that, but also because we went back to the Rock Trolls, who by the way pretty much raised Kristoff, and they gave me my memories back.", explained Anna. "Rock Trolls?", asked Jacob confused. "Yeah, they're my family. My adopted family specifically. They're trolls that can turn into rocks and they have the power to pull memories.", said Kristoff. "I at first thought Kristoff was crazy, but then I saw them. They're the cutest and most huggable things ever!", said Olaf. "I'm sorry, but what were you saying about how you accidentally froze the kingdom?", Jacob asked. "Ever since, I accidentally blasted Anna in the head and her memories were erased, I was terrified of hurting others with my powers again. The Rock Trolls even told me that fear would be my enemy and death would be its consequence. My parents told me to hide myself from the rest of the world and that made me feel worse. Also, they closed off the whole kingdom from everywhere and everyone. I pretty much let fear run my life. I never wanted to hurt anyone with my powers again like I did to Anna. It all happened a few months ago, in the Summer. It was the day of my coronation as queen and I accidentally let my powers out and because of my hidden emotions, I sort of set off an Eternal Winter. It really hurt me even more when our people looked at me with fright when they were supposed to look up to me, but instead they were afraid of me. Even worse this one greedy little man called The Duke of Weaselton, called me a monster and said I needed to be stopped. I then ran out of the kingdom.", Elsa explained. Jacob couldn't believe what he was hearing. This beautiful, gentle, magical, and misunderstood queen was called a monster. "That's horrible! That's an act of prejudice! I mean just because you have ice magic and you let it slip out?! It shouldn't have been needed to slip out if your parents didn't shut you away from everyone!", he said. "If anything it was my fault she lost control in the first place. I got engaged the day of the coronation and she got mad and then I got mad and then she accidentally froze everything.", explained Anna. "Engaged? To Kristoff?", asked Jacob. "No. To this prince from The Southern Isles named Hans, who has twelve older brothers. It was even worse because I just met him the same day he proposed to me and….", Anna explained, but was interrupted when Jacob cut in. "You got engaged to someone you met the same day?!", asked Jacob with astonishment. "I said the same thing!", Kristoff chimed in. "Yeah.", Anna said while looking slightly embarrassed. "It may have had to do with me being alone for so long and dreaming of someone to be with me.", Anna said. "So, what happened? This Hans guy didn't check out?", Jacob asked with curiosity. "Absolutely not! It turns out he never cared about me. He just wanted to get to the throne after he would kill me off after our supposed wedding and kill Elsa, which he tried to do to her if I got in his way.", she said. Jacob was becoming full of rage and sadness. Someone tried to kill Elsa and Anna? He wanted to go look for this Hans right now and beat the shit out of him. "My God!" Did you just block him from killing Elsa?", asked Jacob while he was scared to hear what happened next. "Yeah. Partially because I froze to ice because Elsa once again accidentally hit me, but this time in the heart because she was really not in control of her powers and very emotional from being cooped up for so long, but Elsa unfroze my heart by hugging me to show that even after all these years, she still cared. She then unfroze everything else and all of Arendelle accepted her for who she is since then and everyone loves her. Hans was taken back to The Southern Isles for his brothers to deal with him.", explained Anna. "I could've protected myself from him, but he told me I killed Anna and I was beyond devastated, and I just felt like there was nothing to live for, so I just let him try to. I even heard the sword being drawn, but once I realized he was lying and I didn't kill Anna and I unfroze her by hugging her, along with the rest of the kingdom, which we like to call "The Great Thaw", and I've been happy ever since.", explained Elsa, with her having a saddened look on her face and looking down at the floor. Jacob felt like his heart was breaking and almost was about to cry after hearing this. She felt like there was nothing to live for because of a greedy bastard's lie and then he tried to kill both Anna and Elsa. "I hope that son of a bitch got punished good!", said Jacob. "Hopefully.", said Kristoff. Jacob turned to look at Elsa who looked saddened. He asked, "Are you okay? I mean are you doing better since then? Were you hurt besides that?", asked Jacob with worry. "Yes, I am. No, I was really not hurt at all. Me and Anna are besties again and the whole kingdom is at peace and not closed off anymore. In fact, the gates are open 24/7, welcoming everyone to forget about that time.", assured Elsa with a small smile. "Is that why there was really no security at the gates?", he asked. "Yes.", she said. "To be honest, it sounds like your parents had a little bit of prejudice against their own daughter. I'm sorry, but that's just my opinion. I don't mean to talk bad about your parents.", he said. "It's okay.", Elsa said. "Where are your parents?", he asked. "They're dead. They were lost at sea on a voyage 3 years ago.", said Elsa. "Oh! I'm so sorry.", Jacob said while putting his hand on Elsa's shoulder, and then switched to Anna's. "Thank you.", said both sisters smiling. "That is something how your magic was strong enough to turn Summer back into Winter.", he said. "I know. I really never knew I was capable of something like that..", she said. "I just hope nobody in the kingdom holds a grudge against you because of that.", said Jacob. "I don't think so. I did hold a gathering in front of the castle to properly apologize for everything and I even explained to everybody why Arendelle was closed off for so long and the anxiety and fear I felt all my life to try to make them better understand. Also, I explained to them that my powers are kind of connected with my emotions.", she explained. "Oh, I get it. It's because you were scared, you weren't able to think straight and be in control? And that made your powers go off the rails?", he asked. "Yeah. Exactly.", said Elsa. "I'm really glad you weren't hurt, but was anyone hurt at all during the Eternal Winter?", he asked. "No. Not at all. Everybody in the kingdom is fine and so are we. Also, I do think by me apologizing and explaining everything, that did make them understand and hopefully easier to forgive.", said Elsa. "I'm sure they do forgive you and accept you for who you are. Your family and friends seem to and so do I.", Jacob said while giving Elsa a reassuring smile. She smiled back because hearing him say that did make her feel a lot better. "I'm just glad you and everyone else is okay.", he said. "Thanks.", she said. After hearing all he heard, Jacob began to realize how much he and Elsa had in common because they were both very secluded and scared growing up. He then thought of something she said and asked, "Say, you said you ran away, but where to?". Elsa smiled and said, "If you don't mind Jacob, I'd like to show you, but I'd advise all of you to wear climbing shoes or boots and dress warm.".


	5. Chapter 5: Destination: Unknown

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 5: Destination: Unknown

The 6 friends exited the castle, walked across the bridge, through the village and started to move away from everyone else in the kingdom and into a forest, towards the mountains. Jacob didn't ask yet where they were going, but he was sure it would probably be an interesting place and possibly a good time. The rest of them did start to get weird flashback vibes because they hadn't been this way since Elsa ran away and left everything frozen. "So, where are we going?", Jacob asked. "You'll see.", said Elsa. "Can I at least give him a hint to where we're going?", Olaf asked eagerly. "I'm sorry, Olaf, but I really want to surprise him.", Elsa said. "I don't need to know until we get there. I can wait.", said Jacob, trying to be polite, but he really did wanted to know where Elsa was so eager to take him and the rest to. "That's something thing that I forgot to tell you, Jake. When me and Elsa were kids, we built a snowman made from Elsa's snow and named him "Olaf", so that's why Elsa made him and I guess her magic was strong enough to give him life.", said Anna. "That's so touching! You named him after the one you made when you were kids?", he asked. "Yes! It's one of the best memories I have. Another painful thing is Anna never thought I cared for her because I paid no attention to her because I was scared I would hurt her after I hit her I the head and that really hurt me.", said Elsa sadly. "Now, I know that you always did though and I'm over it now.", said Anna trying to reassure her sister. "Thanks.", said Elsa trying to cheer up, even though she still was a little saddened. "Of course.", said Anna smiling. They continued to walk further into the woods and they all stared at the leaves and their beautiful hues of red, orange and yellow. "The woods look so colorful and warm! I would love it if they gave me a warm hug!", said Olaf. Sven grunted and Kristoff said, "Sven says, "Then you'll melt!", and he is right.". "I would, but I won't because of the magic snow cloud Elsa made for me!" Thanks again, Elsa!", said Olaf while pointing at the tiny cloud with snow pouring down onto his head. "Of course, Olaf. Neither me or Anna will ever let you melt.", said Elsa smiling at the snowman. "I guess that would keep him frozen while in hot weather. That was such brilliant thinking, Elsa.", Jacob said while complimenting the queen. "Yeah, I guess it was.", Elsa said while blushing at the same time at him calling her "Brilliant". "I probably wouldn't have had thought of that if I had snow powers. I can be kinda stupid sometimes.", he said. "No, you're not.", said Anna. "Well, I mean that by I do stupid stuff sometimes because in Gotham I have interfered with robberies and stuff like that planned out by crime bosses in the city.", said Jacob. "Really?", said Anna. "Yeah, but I did those things because I just wanted to do good and Gotham is bad enough as it is. Not just regular criminals, but there are also lots of supervillains in the city. It's almost like Hell. To be honest, I never knew why I decided to go there or why I stayed for so long.", he said. "That is very brave of you, Jacob. I think it's very caring that you wanted to help the city and try to stop the bad guys.", said Elsa as she was complimenting him. "Thanks. That really does mean a lot.", he said while now he is the one who's blushing. "You're welcome.", said Elsa smiling. They continued to walk upwards through the colorful woods for a little while longer. A short time later, they came out of the woods and towards a wooden cabin with a stoned chimney, lights on and a sign that read: Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. "What's this place?", Jacob asked with curiosity. "Oh my God! Maybe we should all say "Hi!" to Oaken!", chimed in Anna. "I don't know if that's a good idea, babe.", said Kristoff. "Why not?", Anna questioned her boyfriend. "I think he might still be mad at me for when I called him a crook., explained Kristoff. Anna then remembered how Oaken, being a big guy, but with a good and helpful heart, threw Kristoff into the snow after calling him that exact thing. "I thought he did give you that stable over there for the night?", asked Anna pointing towards the stable behind Kristoff and Sven. Kristoff looked back to where she was pointing, looked back to her and said," Yeah, but I still don't think it's a good idea.", said Kristoff. "You guys know the person who owns this place?", Elsa asked. "Not too well, but yeah. I was looking for you after you ran off and he was the one who sold the clothing I have on now and have had since then.", said Anna. "And Kristoff, this would be a good time to apologize to Oaken if he's still mad about you calling him a crook, said Anna. "I've been called worse. I mean, I was called a monster when I let my powers out.", Elsa said to in a way try to give Kristoff confidence, but made her lose her confidence for a second. Anna was about to reassure her that she is not, but Jacob said it first. "You are not a monster! I swear! Like you said, you fixed it. If you didn't, everything would still be covered in snow.", Jacob said to try to brighten up the queen again and it did. Elsa smiled all the more at Jacob and he couldn't help but stare into her icy blue eyes. "Well, let's say Hi to this Oaken fellow, guys!", said Olaf. Elsa and Jacob broke eye contact and followed the others inside the cabin.


	6. Chapter 6: Yoo-Hoo!

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 6: Yoo-Hoo!

Everyone entered the cabin one at a time. Jacob looked to the counter and saw a large bearded man in a sweater and cap with a warm and welcoming smile on his face. "Yoo-hoo, Princess Anna!", said the man kindly. "Hey, Oaken! How are you?", said Anna. "Oh, just looking after the old place and my family. They're over in the sauna right there. Hi, family!", Oaken said pointing towards to the steam room. His family was over in that exact room. "Yoo-hoo!", Oaken's family said and waved towards the group. The group waved back towards Oaken's family. "Hiya, Oaken.", said Kristoff. "Hello.", Oaken said to Kristoff, but in a slightly less friendly tone than he did to Anna. "Listen, I really wanted to say sorry about calling you a crook. I didn't mean it.", Kristoff apologized to Oaken. "Yes. He feels terrible about that.", Anna chimed in. "It's okay, son. No big deal.", Oaken said. "See, everything's good.", Anna said to reassure Kristoff. "Oh my goodness! Your Majesty!", Oaken said while slightly bowing. "Please, it's not necessary.", Elsa said. "Yes. Elsa, this is Oaken.", Anna said. "Pleasure. Is that a walking snowman?", Oaken asked as he first took a look at Olaf. "You betcha! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!", Olaf said with his stick arms outstretched towards Oaken. Anna held him back and said, "Olaf, it's really sweet that you want to hug people, but you can't do it all the time to anyone. It just can make some people feel uncomfortable, that's all.". "Right. Sorry.", said Olaf. "A snowman who likes warm hugs? Hoo-hoo!", said Oaken. "And who's this fellow right here?", Oaken said once he saw Jacob. "This is Jacob. He's a friend.", Elsa said while introducing the two. "Hi. Um…nice to meet you, Oaken. This is a really nice shop you have here.", said Jacob as he shakes Oaken's hand. "Pleasure and thanks. If you're a friend of the Queen and Princess, then you can have access to the sauna whenever you like.", Oaken said. "Oh, thanks.", Jacob said. "I'd wouldn't mind a steam bath to war….Oh, right. Never mind.", Olaf said. Everyone nearly burst out laughing once Olaf said that. "Is there anything I can help you with while you're here?", Oaken asked. "Umm…I don't think so. I mainly suggested just to come in and say Hi is all. If you're in the middle of something, we'll leave you go.", Anna said. Jacob looked to the wall to his left and saw a really nice green winter sweater and a pair of boots. "Wait. That's a pretty nice sweater. How much are that and those boots together?", he asked. "$9.95.", Oaken said. "I'll take it.", Jacob said. "It's okay, Jake. We can take care of it.", Elsa said as she started to walk up to Oaken to pay for the sweater. "You don't have to do that.", he said. "I don't mind.", Elsa said smiling at him. "I wouldn't argue with the Queen.", Anna told Jacob. "Thank you for you business.", Oaken said to Elsa after she finished paying and gave her the sweater. "Thank you, Oaken.", Elsa said. "My pleasure. Come back soon.", Oaken said before they exited the cabin. As soon as they were outside, Elsa gave Jacob the sweater and boots and he put the sweater on over his shirt on and took off his black sneakers and put the boots on since she said it's going to be cold where they were going. "Thank you.", Jacob thanked the Queen. "You're welcome.", Elsa said. Jacob then put the sneakers in Sven's saddlebag. The group started to walk again past Oaken's and back into the woods. They walked for another 20 minutes before Jacob spoke up and said, "I don't think I told you guys, but Fall is my favorite time of year. You know because of the leaves changing color and also because of Halloween. I've always liked dressing up and scary stuff. My parents and family took lots of pictures in my old costumes.", Jacob said. "Yeah, it's a pretty time of year. My favorite is a tie between Spring and Summer.", Anna said. "My favorite is as you probably guessed, Winter. I'm sure you have lots of good memories with your parents.", Elsa said. "Yes, I did. I didn't tell you this though, I ran away from home when I was 12 and have pretty much been living on my own ever since.", Jacob admitted. "Oh. Why did you run away?", asked Anna. "It wasn't because of things were bad at my home. Before I ran away, I actually used to shut myself out from everyone and everything else like you, Elsa. I just wasn't really much of a social kid as well as just being scared.", he explained. That honestly really seemed to touch Elsa a bit knowing that he was almost just like her when he was younger, except he of course didn't have any kind of powers. "Really? You were?", she asked with anticipation. "Yes. But as far as running away, I think it might've had something to do with puberty. Once I hit puberty, I began to become more outgoing and brave. I guess it was just because I thought there was lots of cruelty and evil in the world and I just wanted to help and I did leave a note explaining why, but either way, I know it was hard and most likely heartbreaking for them. I wanted to be somebody and I guess that's why out of all the places I could go, I went to Gotham because like I said, there's crime and evil at every corner. And also like I said, I even fought thugs who were committing robberies and muggings and have even been talked about in the news a little bit. I was living in a few other places before there, doing the same thing.", he explained. " You did say that before and that's very caring, Jacob, but I don't know if that was the best thing to do.", Anna said. "I know. Gotham isn't all bad though. There's a protector, should we say there who fights against the criminals, villains and other scum there who uses all sorts of gadgets and whatever else. I can't imagine where he gets them from.", he admitted. "Who?", Kristoff asked with curiosity. "Nobody knows who he is, but he is known as The Batman, or just Batman. He dresses up like a bat because they scare people and uses bat-themed gadgets and also has a badass car called "The Batmobile".", he said. "So, this Batman has done a lot to help Gotham?", Elsa asked. "Oh, most definitely. I kinda do admire him and I have studied his techniques when I dealt with muggings and stuff like that.", he said. They kept walking for a few minutes more when Kristoff said, "You know, I've always loved Halloween too.". "In fact, I forgot to bring it up to you, we're having a Halloween party tomorrow night at the castle since tomorrow is Halloween. There will be food, drinks, music and even a costume contest. Me and Kristoff are going together and of course, he's bringing Sven too. Would you like to come?", asked Anna. "Sure. I'd love to.", Jacob said. "Hey, Jacob. Listen, I just thought would you like to go with me? I mean, as my date?", Elsa asked while severely blushing at the same time. Most of it was just being nice, but another little part was she secretly did start to feel a little bit of something for him. Especially because of him just admitting he used to be just like her. Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf couldn't believe that Elsa just attempted to have Jacob be her date because she never seemed to be interested into making moves like that with anyone before. But they did kinda understand because he admitted that he used to be like her. Jacob was severely blushing too. He as well felt something for her ever since he first saw her, which is pretty much the reason he fainted. He never went on a date with anyone before. "Uh…..I…", he stammered trying to get words to come out to agree like he desperately wanted to. "You of course don't have to. I was just wondering.", she said while looking away. Jacob thought she looked ridiculously pretty while she was averting his gaze. "Sure! I'd be honored, Your Majesty!", he said. "Oh! Great!", she said smiling while still blushing. "I guess it's a date!", he said while blushing too. Kristoff looked to his left and saw his home, the Rock Trolls' Garden. "Hey, guys. Can we make a quick stop over here real quick?", he asked. They looked to where he was talking about and everyone except Jacob recognized where they were. Elsa although hadn't been here since she was a kid, right after she hurt Anna and also right before she went into solitude. The rest again except for Jacob hadn't been there since the Eternal Winter. "Sure.", Anna said. They all walked over to where Kristoff was walking to. Jacob didn't know or understand where they were, but he just simply followed his friends towards where Kristoff grew up.


	7. Chapter 7: Rock And Troll

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 7: Rock And Troll

Kristoff, Anna, Jacob, Elsa, Sven and Olaf walked towards the moss covered garden with moss covered rocks all around the place. Jacob was still extremely confused what they were doing at this place. "Is this where we've been going to this whole time?", he asked. "No. We just thought we'd stop by to talk to some old friends a little bit if that's cool?", Anna said. "Of course. I don't mind. I was just wondering.", Jacob said. Kristoff walked towards the center of the garden and announced, "Hey, guys! I'm home!". Jacob was not sure who he was talking to. There was no one here except them and nothing else except all these rocks. "Is he talking to the rocks?", he asked. He honestly thought Kristoff might be a bit nuts if he was actually talking to the rocks. "Just pay attention and you'll see who he's talking to.", Elsa told him kindly. All of a sudden, all the rocks came towards the group. "What the hell?" The rocks are alive?!", Jacob shouted in shock. "It's nothing to be scared of. Please don't worry.", Elsa said putting her hand on his shoulder. He calmed down immediately once he felt her hand on his shoulder. The rocks opened up and revealed the creatures that were underneath. "Oh my God, you guys! Kristoff's back!", said Kristoff's adoptive father troll named Cliff. They started to climb all over Kristoff and hugged the crap out of him. "I missed you guys too!", Kristoff said hugging his family. Kristoff's adoptive mother troll named Bulda looked over her shoulder and saw everyone else and shouted eagerly, "It's the Queen and Princess!". They all made their way towards the two royal sisters and bowed for them. "It's great to see you guys again!", said Anna. "I know you were here not too long ago, Anna, but Queen Elsa hasn't been here since you two were kids. I must say you've become such beautiful young women.", a troll said. "Thank you. It is kinda weird being here again after all this time.", she said. The trolls started to make their way towards Sven and Olaf and climbed all over them. "I always do like hugs!", Olaf said as they were hugging him. Sven laughed once they started to sit on his back and play with his antlers. "Who's that guy?", asked one troll. "This is Jacob. He wanted to come along with us.", said Kristoff. "Uh, hi.", Jacob said while he was still a little weirded out by the little trolls. "He's kinda handsome, don't you guys think?", said a female troll. "Definitely!", said another female troll. "Is Grand Pabbie around?", asked Anna. "Yeah, he's always around. Grand Pabbie! The Queen, Princess and Kristoff are here!", said a male troll. All of a sudden, a larger rock came forward and opened up revealing a slightly older troll with a headpiece made of grass and necklace made of grass. "Yes. Ah, Your Majesty! It's great to see you again, even though it's been years.", said Grand Pabbie. "It's mice to see you again as well, Grand Pabbie We mainly just thought we'd stop by and also I personally wanted to say thank you for healing my sister and giving me good advice to not let fear control me. I'm just upset that I didn't take it right away and that could've kept me from not freezing everything and almost getting myself and family killed.", said Elsa. "There's no need to apologize, Elsa. It was not your fault.", said Grand Pabbie. "Well, it actually was. I have the powers that did it.", Elsa said. "I mean that because I'm sorry if I offend you and your sister, but I told your parents that fear would be your enemy and it seems like they let that fear take advantage of you and didn't take my advice. That led to devastating consequences and I am so sorry that that happened and also I apologize for me taking your sister's memories. It was your parents' idea in the first place.", the head troll apologized and explained. This kinda confirmed what Jacob was thinking that their parents did not accept Elsa's powers. "Thank you for saying that, Grand Pabbie. I was just telling Elsa the same thing yesterday. She's been a lot better since she unfroze everything, but she still gets that feeling every now and then. Thank you for returning my memories, though.", Anna said. "Of course. I shouldn't have had done it in the first place.", said Grand Pabbie. "I agree because it does sound like it was all their fault. I mean I wasn't here, but they told me everything and it really sounds like it was because of them everything happened.", said Jacob. "Who is this", asked Grand Pabbie. "That's Jacob. He's a new friend of ours.", Elsa said. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business, but it honestly really hurts to hear that you were scared literally most of your life and people tried to kill you because they didn't understand you.", he said. Elsa was extremely touched and it honestly warmed her heart, even though she has ice powers. "Nice to meet you. Anyway, I'm just glad you now realize how I was trying to help you.", said the troll. "I do now and I refuse to let fear overpower me again. Thank you.", said Elsa smiling. Sven walked over to the head troll with the other little ones still on his back, they hopped off the reindeer's back and towards their family. The little trolls said, "Thanks for the piggyback ride, Sven.". Sven grunted in response as his way to thank him. Grand Pabbie got an idea and asked, "I know Olaf can talk, but I assume he doesn't?". "No, but in some way Kristoff understands him, but the rest of us don't. Why?", said Anna. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought I could possibly help you understand Sven better with a little of my magic.", said the troll as he blew some mist to Sven. Sven sneezed, but then said, "Please don't do that again." Sven brought his hoof to his mouth and everyone else gasped. "Buddy, did you just talk?", Kristoff asked shocked. "I think I did, Kristoff. I just did it again.", Sven said. "Did you just give him magic so that he could talk?", asked Jacob. "Yes. I hope it's okay. I just thought so you all could be a little closer. "No, it's fine. It's actually kinda neat now that I'm not the only one who can understand him anymore.", Kristoff said. "Now I can actually understand what you're saying, bud!", said Olaf. "Yeah. I guess so, Olaf.", said Sven. "How come I've never seen you around before, Jacob? I get into the kingdom every now and then.", said the head troll. "I'm not from the kingdom. This might sound strange, but I was in a city apparently from another realm and I was transported here because of a magic pink crystal.", said Jacob. "Wait. You mean like this one?" asked the troll as he geld out the exact same type of crystal that brought him here. Jacob said in shock, "Holy crap! That's the same one!". "I never knew where exactly they came from, but I'll give you this one just in case you need to go back to where you were before. Just say the name of the place you want to go, throw it on the ground, a portal will open and you'll be at your destination.", Grand Pabbie explained and handed the crystal to Jacob. "Okay. I don't understand though because I didn't say any place's name before I got here. "If you don't say a specific place to go to, it usually just picks a random place. I guess in your case, it chose Arendelle. Just to be safe, I'll give you a few extra.", said the troll as he gave Jacob 10 more of the crystals. "Thanks.", Jacob thanked him. "You're welcome.", said Grand Pabbie. "Well, I hope we didn't disturb you too much, Grand Pabbie. Thanks again for everything.", said Elsa. "Not at all. Come back anytime.", said the head troll. "We'll miss you, Kris!", said Bulda. "I'll miss you guys too. I'll be back again soon. Everyone wandered away from the trolls' garden and back on their way. The sky was now dark and extremely cold and for some reason it was snowing. It does snow sometimes in Fall of course, but there wasn't even a cloud in the sky until they moved more towards the top of the mountain. "It's snowing like crazy!" I didn't think Fall could bring this much!", said Jacob trekking through the snowy mountainside. "It's been like this since Elsa's coronation.", Anna said. "Why? I thought Elsa fixed everything?", he asked. "She did, but she was actually willingly able to keep this mountain snowy all year long to keep the place where we're going standing.", Anna explained. "I guess that explains why we were told to dress warm. I can't believe you're wearing that dress and nothing else, Elsa.", Jacob said. "Well, being cold has never been a problem for me.", Elsa said. "Of course because of the kind of magic you have. Are we getting close to where you wanted to take us because I can't imagine what would be up on the top of this mountain?", he said. "Yes. We're almost there.", she answered him. Within 5 more minutes, their destination was in sight and Elsa pointed out and said "There it is.". Now Elsa made the place and Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf have been here before, but Jacob was beyond amazed at what she was pointing at: Elsa's Ice Palace.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ice Palace

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 8: The Ice Palace

The 6 continued to climb until they were approaching the grand staircase. "I guess that's why you chose to keep this mountain cold and snowing 24/7. So, this place wouldn't melt. Did you build all this?", Jacob asked Elsa. "Yes. I never knew that I was capable of doing this.", Elsa admitted. "It's so beautiful!", Jacob said. "Thank you.", Elsa said smiling while slightly blushing. "It's good to be back!", Olaf cheered. "Yes it is, bud!", Elsa agreed. "Be careful coming up the steps, guys! They're slippery!", said Elsa. Everyone listened and took her advice, but Sven still had trouble climbing up the steps again like the first time he was here because of his hooves and was sliding down. "Damn it! Sometimes I really wish I had toes!", Sven said. "It honestly is going to take a while to get used to you talking, Sven.", said Anna. "Oh, same here.", agreed Sven. Elsa created a strong icy breeze to open the doors, but it wasn't strong enough to rip the door from its hinges. Everyone gasped in shock when they saw the disaster that was inside. A couple seconds later, Elsa just got a reminder in her head about how The Duke Of Weaselton's bodyguards tried to kill her and the mess that was made when they were shooting at her and broke her beautiful ice and it shattered on the ground. When she was just acting out simple self-defense, her enemies looked at her as a monster even more and that shook her to the bone at that moment and at the present time. "What the hell happened in here?", Jacob asked looking at the devastation. "Yeah. Before Hans and the others brought me back to Arendelle, The Duke Of Weaselton's bodyguards shot at me with their arrows and they constantly hit the ice walls and it was not fun.", said Elsa while looking down at the floor sadly, almost about to cry because of reliving the horrible memory in her head. "They seriously tore up this beautiful place to kill an innocent person.", asked Jacob who seemed just as devastated. "Yes, they did. And I don't think they saw me as innocent at the time.", she admitted sadly. "But you are.", assured Anna. "Absolutely.", agreed Jacob. "Thanks, but it's a lot worse upstairs. A chandelier nearly crushed me because of their aims.", she admitted. Jacob began to be fueled with rage, he wanted to find and beat the living hell out of everyone who tried to kill her. Were those assholes really that filled with prejudice and greed. Well, apparently it seems like that's the case with what she was saying and the look of the place. "You told me a little about what happened here, but you didn't tell me how much they destroyed the castle.", Anna said. "I'm sorry I didn't bring exactly everything up, Anna.", Elsa apologized. "It's fine. I know it was traumatizing and you didn't want to talk about it right away.", Anna said. Elsa then began to say, "Not only that, but after The Duke's bodyguards started attacking me, I really got angry and lost control. I was so frustrated and scared that I wasn't thinking clearly. I honestly feel like I would've killed them if Hans hadn't stopped me.". She really looked ashamed of herself. Jacob saw this and said, "But you didn't. Like you said, he stopped you just in time. And it's perfectly understandable because you were scared and sad.". Elsa was even more touched by him because of his words. She really thought that he seemed to understand her. "And you said they attacked you first, right?", he asked. "Yes.", she answered. "Well, then that gives you the right to self defense if they attacked you first. Also, I don't see you wanting to hurt anyone or anything. Not even as a threat. I especially cannot see you killing anybody.", he said to comfort her. "Thank you. That truly meant a lot.", she said as she smiled warmly at him. Then all of a sudden, a huge rumbling shook the ground and out came a giant snow monster. "Holy shit!", shouted Jacob. "Hey, Marshmallow!", Olaf greeted. "Hey, Olaf, Your Majesty, and the rest.", greeted Marshmallow. "Hello.", Elsa said. "It's good to see you again, big guy.", said Kristoff. "You too, Kris. Again, I'm really sorry on how I was chasing you guys. I was just following the Queen's orders.", the big snowy guy said. "It's alright, Marsh.", said Anna. "It's my fault for giving the orders to have you chase my family. I'm sorry, guys.", Elsa apologized. "It's cool, sis. Oh, pun intended!", said Anna. "Also, Queen Elsa, I believe this belongs to you.", said Marshmallow as he handed Elsa the tiara she threw away when built this place and sang "Let It Go". "Oh, I forgot about this!" Thank you, Marshmallow! Actually, I can come back for it another time, you can have it for now.", said Elsa. "Sweet because I've worn it before and I have to admit I love wearing this thing.", said Marshmallow as he place the tiara on his head. "How do I look?", he asked. "Like royalty!", Elsa said smiling and it really warmed Marshmallow to hear that, but not literally because you readers get the idea."You made him too and brought him to life too?", asked Jacob. "Yes. Jacob, this is Marshmallow. I made him to protect me and the castle. Marshmallow, this is Jacob.", Elsa introduced the two. "Hi.", said Jacob. "Hey.", said Marshmallow. "You're a big guy?", said Jacob, but trying not to offend him, but also because he didn't feel like getting squashed today. "Well, to you.", said Marshmallow.(The Dark Knight Rises Reference) "No offense, but I find it funny how he's Marshmallow when he's huge, but they're small and Olaf's a little guy, but to me it sounds like a tough Viking name. If anything, I think it should be switched.", he said. "None taken. You are right, though. I guess I never thought of that. Well, me and Anna first built a snowman who we named Olaf right before we became separated and we always wanted to keep that memory alive and when he came to life, it was almost like a dream come true.", explained Elsa. "Yeah. I'm just glad that it turned out to be a reality for you guys.", said Jacob. "Thanks. That means a lot to both of us.", said Anna. "Yeah.", said Elsa. Honestly, nobody had ever made Elsa feel this way before, even though she only met him yesterday. "Speaking of which, Elsa. Do you need help getting this placed cleaned up?", Jacob asked because he really wanted to clean up this beautiful place because apparently it was destroyed because of assholes fueled by greed and prejudice. Elsa was extremely blushing and flattered now. "You really want to help?", she asked. "Of course.", Jacob said. "Yeah! Let's all pitch in! You could use a big guy like me, right?", Marshmallow asked. "Yeah. Let's do it!", Elsa said. Within a few hours later, the whole ice palace was as good as new. Elsa did most of the work because she simply just used her magic to make new ice walls and a chandelier. Everyone else just moved stuff around and placed them in different areas. "Looks great.", said Anna. "I completely agree, Anna.", said Jacob. "I can't thank you guys enough. Especially Jacob for bringing it up.", Elsa thanked. "Don't mention it. Like I said, it's a beautiful place and it breaks my heart that those bastards destroyed it.", he admitted. "Thanks.", said Elsa. "Also, I forgot to tell you, Jacob, when I was alone up here, building this place, it's where I first made this dress.", Elsa said. "I must say you look absolutely beautiful in it!", Jacob told her. "Thank you so much!", Elsa said while blushing again. "it was great to finally clean up the mess that The Duke Of Weaselton's bodyguards made.", she said. "You talked about him before. This Duke is from a place called Weaselton? I've never heard of a place with such a funny-ass name like that.", Jacob said. "Well, actually, it's pronounced Weaselton like in weather, but we call it Weaselton like the animal because he was nothing but a coward and a weasel for trying to have his bodyguards kill my sister.", said Anna. "I guess that makes sense.", Jacob said and laughed. The rest laughed too. "I am wondering, how come you have powers, and Anna doesn't?", asked Jacob. "I'm not sure. Grand Pabbie, my parents, or anyone else never explained why or gave any reason. I do hope to find out one day why I was empowered.", explained Elsa. "I hope so too.", said Jacob and smiled, as well as Elsa and the rest. "I just wanted to again thank you for everything. I really love Arendelle.", said Jacob. "Again, it's no sweat. We're just happy that you like our home.", said Elsa. "Hey, Jacob. I hope you don't mind, but I honestly wouldn't mind checking out Gotham. I mean we could use one of those crystals Grand Pabbie gave you.", said Anna. "Why would you wanna go there?", asked Jacob. "I know you said it's not a good place, but I'm an adventurous kinda gal and I don't mind.", admitted Anna. "Well, it's just that Gotham's extremely dangerous and if something bad were to happen to you guys because I took you there, I wouldn't forgive myself.", Jacob said. "I'm sure everything would be fine. Besides I have my big, strong man here to protect me", Anna said to Kristoff while embracing him. "I'm not really that strong, but I definitely would protect you, babe.", Kristoff said kissing her forehead. "Gross!", said Sven disgusted, but still happy for his best friend. "Awww!", said Olaf in awe. "I don't mind that idea either because I have been secluded most of my life and this mountain is the farthest I've ever been from my home, so I would like to go to Gotham too.", said Elsa. "Yeah! We also have Elsa and her powers if anything goes wrong.", said Anna. "I would love to go on a trip!", said Olaf. "Me too.", said Kristoff. "I'm with everyone else.", said Sven. "Alright. If you guys insist.", Jacob said and then took one of the crystals out of his pocket. "Make sure you look after the place, Marshmallow.", Elsa said to her bodyguard. "Will do, Elsa.", Marshmallow said. Jacob said, "Gotham City.", and the crystal began to glow bright. He threw it on the ground and the exact same kind of portal from before opened. "Alright! Next stop: Gotham City!", he said. They all jumped through the portal and seconds after they all jumped through, the portal vanished, leaving the castle empty, except for Marshmallow.


	9. Chapter 9: A Frightening Return

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 9: A Frightening Return

Around 25 years ago, a young Jonathan Crane, who was a straight A student and whose best subjects were both psychology and chemistry, was walking home from school minding his own business. He then heard a voice say, "Hey, Crane! You got a date with some crows?". A rock was then thrown right at his head and he fell. He then looked over and saw his high school quarterback Bo Griggs and a couple of his teammates laughing at him. "Yeah, you sure do look like a scarecrow and just as skinny!", said one of the other guys. "Are you sure your name's Jonathan because it could also be Ichabod? You look like you lost your head in Sleepy Hollow!", said the other guy. Jonathan was really hurt and even frightened about what was just happening. They bully and torture all days of the week and even on the weekends. "Leave me alone!", Jonathan said in a terrified and angry tone. He started to run away, but he kept hearing them say, "Run, Scarecrow! Run!", even as he kept getting farther away from his tormentors. Jonathan then ran to a cornfield nearby his home. He occasionally goes in it and scares away the birds that are in it because he feels that's really the only thing he can scare. he went in and started screaming and rustling the stalks nd a bunch of crows flew away in terror. He then stopped and thought about the idea that crows were the only thing he could scare and began to cry. He then became angry and say to himself, "I will scare much more than birds in the future! I swear it!". He wanted to scare even more birds. So, he went to the other side of the field. Once he got there and started screaming and rustling the stalks, there was no response. It's like there were no more birds. He was looking around for them and then his eyes landed on the reason there were no more birds. There was a dark looming scarecrow towering over him. Crane felt like that was a sign as to what he would be destined to become. Years later on the night of Joker's takeover of Arkham Island, Batman opened the door to Killer Croc's lair to both stop Scarecrow from contaminating the water with his fear toxin and to find the spores Poison Ivy was talking about that will cure the TITAN formula. He noticed one of Ivy's plants against the wall, walked towards and bent down to examine it. He touched it and looked at the residue on his glove, but was interrupted when he heard a now grown up Jonathan Crane, but now better known as Scarecrow say, "Too late, Batman!". Batman then turned his head when he heard Crane's voice. "One step closer, and this goes into the water!", Crane said as he held up the bag containing his toxin. Batman walked towards the villain, despite his warning. "The cave will fill with your deepest, darkest nightmares and you will never reach your precious Venom roots?", Scarecrow said. He began to laugh maniacally as he inched towards the edge and held the bag over the water. "Don't do it, Crane!", warned Batman. Scarecrow began to laugh even more, but what was unknown to both of them is that something in the water was approaching them both. Scarecrow heard something moving in the water and turned his head. Then all of a sudden, Killer Croc came out of the water and scooped up Crane, breaking his leg when he did. Crane dropped the bag and it fell on the ground and the bag itself was no longer a threat as the gas was emptied out of it. He was kicking and screaming as Croc held him high above his head about to eat him and the fact that his leg was broken. Croc roared and was about to swallow him whole until Batman threw a batarang at Croc's electric collar. Croc's collar electrocuted him thanks to the batarang and fell back into the water with Scarecrow and the two were gone. Batman couldn't believe what he just saw. He wondered if Crane would get away from Croc. Later that night after the Joker was stopped, Batman was headed back to Gotham in the Batwing to deal with Two-Face, who was in the process of robbing a bank. As the Batwing was leaving Arkham Island, a lone TITAN container was floating in the water surrounding the island and then Scarecrow's hand came out of the water and grabbed the container, fueled with rage and hungry for revenge against Gotham and the Dark Knight. In the present, it's the night before Halloween and the people of Gotham were walking and living like normal. In an alley on Miagani Island, a bright portal opened and Jacob Mankos and The Frozen Crew stepped out of it and once they did, the portal disappeared. The group stepped out of the alley and Jacob said, "Welcome to Gotham City!". "It doesn't look as bad as I thought it would.", Sven said. "It's not it's appearance, it's what goes on in the city that sucks.", explained Jacob. "How about we take a walk, check the place out?", suggested Olaf. "That sounds nice.", said Anna. "If you guys insist. Just stay close.", said Jacob. They walked for about 20 minutes around the island and a lot were looking at them weird, mainly because of Sven and Olaf, until they got to a diner in Grand Avenue. "Anybody hungry?", asked Jacob. "I am.", said Kristoff. "You might want to leave Sven outside, Kristoff. They don't allow animals in there.", said Jacob. "Sorry, bud. You heard the man.", said Kristoff. "Can you just bring out a carrot for me?", asked Sven. "Sure thing.", said Kristoff. They all entered the diner and a waitress came over to them and escorted them to a booth. Some people were giving weird looks at Sven because nobody normally sees a reindeer outside a diner in the middle of a busy city. "I hope no one finds me freaky.", said Olaf. "Don't worry about it, Olaf. If they do, screw them.", said Jacob. "You know, Elsa, I keep thinking about how you said you let fear dominate your life because you were scared of hurting Anna and others with your powers, and I actually have a fear myself.", he said. "Really? What's that? If you don't mind me asking?", asked Elsa. "It might sound stupid, but I'm scared of vampires.", he admitted. "Oh, but I thought those weren't real?", asked Elsa. "They're not, but I mean after realizing that magic, other dimensions, talking snowmen and rock trolls are, I'm starting to wonder. I mean it's because I saw a lot of vampire horror movies when I was younger like "The Lost Boys", "From Dusk Till Dawn", and the the one that impacted me the most was "Salem's Lot" and they freaked me the Hell out, but yet they still haunt me.", he admitted. "I don't blame you! They're so scary, but thanks for sharing!", said Kristoff. Jacob noticed a guy in a dark hoodie at the end of the diner and saw he was smoking when you're obviously not supposed to smoke in here. "What an asshole! Look at that guy down there smoking?", Jacob said. The rest turned around and looked at the stranger and looked back towards Jacob. "Never mind him.", said Anna. The waitress came over to them and said, "Welcome to Pauli's Diner! I'm Sharon and I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?", asked Sharon the waitress. "Yeah, I'll just have a water.", said Jacob. "Lemonade", said Anna. "Apple juice for me.", said Kristoff. "Ice water, please", said Elsa. "What a coincidence.", said Kristoff smiling. Elsa smiled back realizing the pun in her drink request. "I'll have some hot chocolate, please.", asked Olaf. "Do you think that might be harmful to you?", asked the waitress. "I'll be fine. I've drank it before. If anything does happen, Elsa will make it better.", said Olaf. "Ok. I'll bring them right out. A few minutes later, the waitress came back with their drinks and they all thanked her. "So, you're not freaked out by me?", asked Olaf. "Here in Gotham, there has been lots more freakier stuff. Trust me.", Sharon said to Olaf before she left. An hour and a half later after they all ate and Anna had a triple chocolate cake piece for dessert, the waitress left them their bill and also gave Kristoff the carrot for Sven. "We got it, Jake. We're royalty, so we're pretty much rich as Hell.", said Anna. "Thanks, Anna.", thanked Jacob. "No probs." said Anna. The waitress came back to their booth and Anna paid her. "Thanks. Come on back now. The group exited the diner and Kristoff gave Sven the carrot as well as taking a bite out of that same carrot himself. "Gross! Everyone this is who I'm dating!", said Anna. "Well at least I'm better than Hans, right?", asked Kristoff sarcastically. "You got that right, though!", answered Anna. The group made their way away from the diner, but a GCPD officer went into the diner and took a seat at the booth. "Hey, Officer Owens. The usual?", asked Sharon. "Yep.", answered the officer. "Coming right up!", said the waitress. "Thanks, Sharon.", said the officer. A random customer than came up to the officer and asked him, "Excuse me, Officer...Owens? I hate to bother you, but there's a guy smoking in that booth over there.". "Okay, thanks. I'll take care of it.", said the officer. The cop walked over to the smoking guy's booth in the corner, breathed some of it in and coughed. He then said, "Sir, there's no smoking in her. Please put that out.". Unknown to the officer is that it wasn't tobacco smoke, it was Scarecrow's fear toxin! The hooded guy leaped from his seat, but it wasn't a guy, well, it was, but not to the officer it wasn't. It was an ugly demon with black soulless eyes and razor sharp teeth and was trying to bite his face off. The demon threw the cop on the ground, but the cop grabbed his gun and shot the demon dead while screaming his head off due to what he was seeing. Then the whole diner was crawling with demons and the diner itself was coming apart in the air. The cop shot as many demons as possible before the rest scrambled out the door because in reality, it wasn't demons, but just the customers and even Sharon the waitress and they were now dead because of the toxin that gave the cop hallucinations. Jacob, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven looked back scared to Pauli's Diner as soon as they heard the gunshots. "What the fuck?", yelled Jacob. "Someone's going crazy in there!", said Anna. "I told you this is how bad this city is!", Jacob said. "What's going on down there?", asked Elsa as a bunch of people were running and screaming. One woman shouted, "Everybody run! There are giant spiders all over the place!". Which is exactly what they were seeing giant spiders, but were really just lots of cars, trucks, buses, and taxis. The 6 friends didn't see anything like that. "What the hell do they mean giant spiders?", asked Kristoff. A redneck in the opposite direction was firing his gun in the sky because he was seeing giant monstrous gargoyles with long pointed beaks and sharp talons from above, but they were really just a bunch of pigeons and those pigeons ended up on the ground dead after getting shot. "Oh my God!", Elsa said with her hand over her mouth. "Is it always this crazy?", Sven asked Jacob. "Kinda, but not this bad! Those were just pigeons that that guy was shooting at, someone started killing people in the diner, and there are no giant spiders! What the fuck is going on here?!", Jacob said. Then all of a sudden, a dark and eerie voice began to talk over the speakers of the city and the voice's owner became visible on the electric billboards. "This demonstration yields to just five ounces of my latest toxin.", said the figure. The group as well as everyone else saw the figure who was dressed in burlap with syringes on his hands and an orange liquid in them. There were vials of the liquid all over his body and a hood covering his face. Everyone except The Frozen Crew were in horror at who it was, even Jacob because he knew exactly who it was: Dr. Jonathan Crane, otherwise known as The Scarecrow, who was thought to be dead after getting mauled by Killer Croc below Arkham Asylum on the night of The Joker's takeover of the island. "It can't be!", said one citizen. "Tomorrow, this will seem like child's play! I will unleash my toxin to the whole city tomorrow night on Halloween! Gotham, this is your only warning! Abandon this city, or I will unleash your greatest fears!", warned Scarecrow as he revealed his face, which resembled a skull covered in burlap, pale blue eyes, a hole where his nose should be and he looked like he had no lips through the mask with gas filters on it and then he went off of both the billboards and speakers. Apparently, Croc really fucked him up good! Everyone in Gotham was shook to their core in pure terror. "Who was that creep?" asked Anna in fear. "Scarecrow!", answered Jacob. "What are you talking about, Jacob? Whose Scarecrow?", asked Elsa. "He's the guy who was just on the screen. He's one of Gotham's supervillains and personally one of the worst.", he said. "What do you know about him?", asked Olaf. "I know that his real name is Dr. Jonathan Crane and he preys on people's fears and phobias. He does so by dressing up like a scarecrow. He also created a toxin that can make someone experience their worst fears.", he explained. "That's sick!", said Anna. "He was thought to be dead for a while now, but I guess not.", said Jacob. "He just threatened the whole city for God's sake!", said Sven. "Nothing good can come of this.", said Jacob.


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting The Dark Knight

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 10: Meeting The Dark Knight

The next day, it was Halloween and the sun was setting on the kingdom of Arendelle. Jacob and the rest had returned Arendelle with the help of a crystal right after Scarecrow's threat to Gotham. Earlier that day, Jacob had persuaded, more like demanded Anna and Elsa to postpone the Halloween Party. It hurt Jacob to ask for it because Elsa agreed, Hell even suggested to be his date and it disappointed her because she too was looking forward to it. The reason he wanted them to postpone it is because he wanted to stop him and he didn't want to miss it. He had stopped just simple crimes and he knew he would definitely fail, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. But he was no Batman. He would absolutely ask his friends for help, especially since Elsa's powers would be an advantage, but he didn't want to put them in harm's way, especially Elsa. "Jacob, you can't seriously take on Scarecrow by yourself! He threatened all of Gotham!", said Kristoff. "I'm not just gonna stand by and let that maniac do what he said he would do!", said Jacob. "I know you said you fought small crimes, but this is taking it too far!", said Anna. "I am not stupid! I know it's a long shot, but I believe I at least have to try! The whole city's in danger! Maybe, this is my chance to prove myself to the people of Gotham.", he said. "Well if you do want to do this, you're going to need help and we're with you all the way.", said Elsa. "I'm sorry, but I don't want you guys to be in danger because like I said, he has drugs that will scare you to death! If something were to happen to you, it would be my fault for bringing you along in the first place!", he said. "In case you forgot, I have ice powers. I can easily deal with whatever is thrown at us.", Elsa suggested. Jacob sighed and thought that maybe if he did want to do something, he would definitely need their help, but he is just scared about something happening to them, especially because of Scarecrow's toxin. "If you're really up for it, then we got work to do!", said Jacob. "Alright. What do you think we should do?", asked Olaf. "Well, we need to find out where Crane is, and what he's up to, but I have no idea how to do that.", said Jacob. "So, I guess we're screwed, right?", asked Sven. "Well, for us, yes. But I think I know someone who can." he said. "You mean Batman?", asked Anna. "Yeah.", said Jacob. "How are we gonna gain his trust?", asked Kristoff. "I have no God damn idea, but it's worth a shot and again sorry if I asked you guys to call off the party tonight, but especially if you're gonna help me, there just wouldn't be time.", said Jacob. "You know, we could always move it to another night. I mean, even if it's a few days after Halloween, people don't move to Christmas right away, right?", asked Anna. "Well, lots of people actually do, but others like me don't.", he said. Gerda came in the room and asked, "Is there anything I could do for you guys?". "Just please watch over the kingdom tonight, Gerda. We're gonna be gone for a while. There's a bad guy that's gotta be stopped!", said Elsa. "Of course, Your Majesty!", said Gerda and then she left. "It is funny that he would pull this whole fear thing on Halloween.", said Olaf. "Funny or not, he's gotta go down! Alright, let's do this!", Jacob said as he pulled out a crystal and said, "Gotham City", and then through it on the floor. A bright portal opened up and the gang jumped through it. Meanwhile in Gotham, everyone except most of the city's criminals and the GCPD had evacuated Gotham and aren't allowed to come back until Scarecrow is thrown back in Arkham. Batman was standing on a building when The Bat-Signal became visible in the sky, knowing what it was for. He flew towards the GCPD, where The Bat-Signal was located and also where Commissioner Gordon and the rest of the department was waiting for him to discuss how to find Scarecrow and to stop him from what he threatened to do. Batman did his signature move by appearing out of nowhere and was noticed when Gordon turned around and jumped at the sight of him. Batman honestly does freak out Gordon a bit, even after all they've been through and the loyal friend he was. "Good to see you again.", Gordon said shaking the Dark Knight's hand. "Same here, Jim.", said Batman. "We haven't been able to find any clue to where Scarecrow might be hiding. So we figured that's where you come in.", said Gordon. "Don't worry, Jim. I have someone working a lead on Scarecrow.", said Batman. "Good to hear. I've got a skeleton crew searching through the whole city. I'm gonna join them soon. We're gonna find that son of a bitch!", said Gordon. An officer came up to Gordon and said, "Commissioner, we've got an update on the situation.". "Alright, Fernandez. I'm sorry, Batman. Just let me know what you find.", said Gordon. "I will.", said Batman. Gordon and the rest of the GCPD walked back down into the building and Batman was all alone and leapt across a few buildings over because he didn't want Gordon to hear who he was about to talk to, his daughter, Barbara, otherwise known as Oracle, formally Batgirl. He opened up his gauntlet communicator to talk to her. "Oracle, any new info?", asked Batman. "So far, nothing.", answered Barbara. "Damn. I just talked to your Dad and he hasn't found out anything yet.", said Batman. "You know, it is kind of a coincidence that we were just talking about him and now he's back.", she said. "I'm well aware.", he said. "I do know his men and a bunch of random thugs are all wreaking havoc over the city. I think it's time to use your interrogation methods.", said Oracle. "Me too. I'll let you know what I find out from them.", said Batman. "One other thing, I asked Dick to leave Bludhaven for tonight to come and help you. I thought you might need it. He should meet up with you soon.", said Oracle. "I guess I might. Thanks, Barb.", said Batman. "Talk soon.", said Oracle before she went off the gauntlet. Around 5 minutes later the Dark Knight saw a bunch of Scarecrow's goons with scarecrow, skull, demon, and devil masks over their faces, talking about Scarecrow and what he's got planned. "Scarecrow pulling this on Halloween! Guess he's got a sense of humor after all.", said one goon. "Yeah, and to make things even more scary, he's wearing that burlap skull mask.", said another. "What mask? The only mask he's got on is the rags and that's it.", said the first thug. "You mean that's his face?!", asked the other one. "Yeah. In case you forgot, he was mauled by Croc at the asylum.", said the first thug. "Yeah, but that bad?", asked the other. "Uh-huh! He was lucky he didn't eat him, but he did mess him up pretty good. Apparently he tore up most of his face and had to have surgery, but he wanted his face to look more frightening and also he wears a brace on his leg because Croc broke it.", explained the first goon. "This city does need to get back on top as far as evil-doing. Gotham really went soft since Joker died.", said the other. "Do you think Scarecrow's got what it takes to replace Joker?", asked the first one. "Hell no! Nobody can replace Joker! Although, I do want to see how this whole thing plays out.", said the other. Batman then decided to swoop down and attack the two and the others around them. "It's Batman. Get the bastard!", said one of Crane's men. They all ganged up and attacked him, but of course it wasn't enough to take down Batman, who has had years of martial arts training to take on common criminals like these guys and worse. After he pretty much kicked their asses in less than 2 minutes, one thug surrendered and said, "I give up! Please don't hurt me!", begged the thug. Batman pinned him on the ground with his booted foot on his face and began to interrogate him. "Where's Scarecrow?", asked Batman. "You can't make me tell you that!", taunted the thug. This just made Batman even angrier and made him press his foot harder on his face. "WHERE IS HE?!", he asked/shouted. "Okay, okay! I don't know much, but I do know he's got a penthouse in Chinatown where he's been testing out his new toxin on some of my friends. I swear, that's all I know.", admitted the cowardly thug. "Thanks.", Batman said and then knocked the thug unconscious with his leg. Batman then turned on the communicator on his gauntlet to talk to Oracle again. "Oracle, one of Crane's thugs said that he's in a penthouse in Chinatown.", said Batman. "Do you think that's where he'll be? Crane's is sick and twisted, but he's not stupid. He most likely knew you'd go for his goons to have them tell you where he'll be.", asked Oracle. "No matter what. I'm always prepared for anything. I'm headed there now. I'll check back with you later.", said Batman. "You know me! I'll always be here waiting for new info." said Oracle before he turned off his gauntlet. Before Batman left, Scarecrow appeared on the billboards again, saying, "Remnants of Gotham, I have a message for you all. To the vandals who stayed behind to pick the still warm flesh from Gotham's bones, have your fun. You are under my protection. To the cowards quaking behind the GCPD's walls, you will not be spared. And to Batman, I have already won. Emptied your city with a vile of toxin and a few threatening words. That's how little the safety you provided was worth. When the dawn comes, when Gotham lies in ruin and I turn my gaze to the world beyond, the legend of the Batman will be worth nothing at all.", and then went off the billboards. Before Batman left to find the villain who just made that broadcast, a bright portal opened up a few feet away from him The Frozen Crew along with Jacob came out of it. Batman was shocked as to what he just saw. Jacob looked in front of him and saw who they were looking for, which was a 6 foot tall man with a bat-eared cowl and a long black cape, a bulletproof spandex suit with a bat symbol on his chest, a yellow utility belt, and black gloves and boots. "Oh, shit! There he is!", Jacob said. "So, that's him?", asked Anna. "Yeah, that's Batman.", Jacob answered. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person.", said Jacob to himself slightly smiling. "Who are you?", asked Batman. "Would you believe we're here to help out?", said Kristoff. "He's right. Look, I'm actually a big fan, but I know how you are and you usually prefer to work alone, but I really think you're going to need help to deal with Scarecrow.", said Jacob. "You shouldn't be here. You have no idea what Crane's capable of!", warned Batman. "I have an idea because I've heard about it in the news, but I'm just worried my friends here don't.", said Jacob. "Wait a minute! I know you. You stopped quite a few crimes in the city.", Batman said. "Yeah. Listen, like you, I want to make a difference in this city. I was with my friends when Scarecrow set out his threat and I could've stayed with my friends in their kingdom in another dimension, which is what that portal business was all about, but I decided to try to help.", he explained. "I don't need help from you! Stay out of this! Get out of Gotham now before Crane unleashes his toxin!", warned Batman. "You know where he's at, don't you?", he asked. "I said STAY out of it!", he said. "Look, you can try to, but you can't stop us from looking for Crane!", said Jacob. "I CAN and WILL stop you!", Batman threatened walking towards Jacob. "You stay away from him!", Elsa warned Batman while using her magic to create a powerful icy blast and knocked him against the building wall, freezing it in the process. "All he wants to do is help and you're being a complete jerk! I thought a man like you would appreciate a citizen to do what's right!", said Elsa. "How did you do that?", Batman asked to how Elsa just blasted him and now the wall is frozen. "Look, Detective. She has ice magic and you better not judge her! She is right. I just wanna help. We all do.", he said. "Crane's got a penthouse in Chinatown. That's all I know as of this moment. If you were smart, you'd stay out of it!", said the Dark Knight before he threw a smoke pellet on the ground and when it exploded in smoke, he used his grapple to disappear. Everyone coughed because of the smoke, but then Anna said sarcastically, "Well, he was friendly.". "Well, at least we got some information. Chinatown's not too far from here. Let's go!", said Jacob and then they took off towards Chinatown.


	11. Chapter 11: Elsa's Worst Fear

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 11: Elsa's Worst Fear

Batman was on his way toward Chinatown, still thinking about the people he just encountered. They of course seemed like good people and he was actually pretty impressed with that kid's determination, but he wanted them out of Gotham for their safety because of Crane's toxin. He was even more fascinated by the woman with ice magic. He's dealt with ice-related danger thanks to Mr. Freeze and he's seen powers like Poison Ivy's and Clayface's, but this woman seemed determined to help like the kid and those others that were with them. Powers like those could be beneficial tonight, but he wants Scarecrow stopped and thrown in Arkham, not frozen. Of course, she most likely would not hurt someone unless she needed to. That's why she blasted Bruce because she thought he was going to hurt him, but he wasn't going to in the first place. Batman got a beeping on his gauntlet, which meant that Oracle was trying to get to him. "Are you at his penthouse yet?", asked Barbara. "Not yet. I'm just about there. I was held up a little bit, Barbara. I just met that one kid who stopped quite a few minor crimes around the city and he said he wanted to help fight Scarecrow.", said Bruce. "Really? I gotta admit that kid's got guts!", said Oracle. "Not just that, but also there were a group of other people with him and one of them was a woman with ice powers like the kind from Victor's freeze gun, but from her hands.", he said. "That's weird! I assumed like him, she and the rest wanted to help take on Crane too?", asked Barbara. "Seemed that way. She struck me with a blast when I was approaching the kid. She thought I was gonna hurt him, but I wasn't.", he said. "Of course you weren't, but it is nice for a citizen to want to do what's right.", she said. "True, but I couldn't risk them getting hurt and another strange thing is that they came out of a portal and said they were from a kingdom in another dimension.", he said. "We always deal with weird stuff all the time.", she said. Anyway, we have bigger things to deal with. Like I said, I'm almost there. I'll let you know what I find there.", he said. "Sounds good.", she said. Batman was just about to get a move on when a voice said, "Woman with ice powers?". Bruce turned around and saw his occasional sidekick, Richard "Dick" Grayson, who was the first one to take on the mantle of Robin, but now he goes by Nightwing, who now protects the city of Bludhaven by himself, but like what was discussed in the last chapter, Oracle sent Nightwing to help out with the situation. "Hey, Dick. Barb said you were going to help me tonight.", Batman said. "Both me and her thought you would, but you said something about a woman with ice powers?", asked Nightwing. "Yeah. There was, but never mind her. We got bigger problems on her hands. We gotta find Crane! Now!", he said. "Right behind ya!", Nightwing said as he got out his escrima sticks. "Oh, God! Look! There are lots of rioters around here.", he said. "With everyone in the city evacuated, they think it's the perfect time for riots. We should take care of them before we go to the penthouse. Let's make this quick!", he said. The two partners leaped off the rooftop and went to deal with the rioters and by deal, I mean beat the living shit out of them until they lost consciousness. At the same time, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and Jacob made it to Chinatown before Batman and Nightwing did. They climbed up the back way to the rooftop because there were guards at the front. It was Jacob's idea to climb to the roof because of what he heard about Batman. They had trouble pulling Sven because he didn't have any hands, just hooves. The group climbed down and got into the penthouse. "So, what are we looking for?", asked Kristoff. "I honestly do not know, but I am just assuming anything, especially out of the ordinary. Detective work is not easy. I'm sure not even for Batman sometimes. This is my first time doing something like this. I just have heard a lot of Batman's methods and also I watch a lot of cop and detective shows on TV.", Jacob said. "I don't know why we don't have stuff like that back home?", said Olaf. "Look, bud. We'll talk about that later.", said Sven. "Right.", agreed Olaf. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Jacob? I mean you heard what Batman said.", said Sven. "Like I said, he's not gonna stop us, but if we stick together, we can try to do something.", he said. Anna came across a glass case at the end of the room and saw one of Scarecrow's men in there and asked, "What's wrong with him?". They all walked over to the glass and after a few seconds, the guy started screaming and shaking all over. "Get them off of me! Get em' off!", he screamed, but there was nothing on him. Within a few seconds, he died of mass panic. Both sisters put their hands over their mouths in horror at what just happened. "What just happened! No one even touched him!", said Elsa. "Well, you see that's what Scarecrow's Fear Toxin does. It works on your mind and makes you see things you're afraid of. He must've seen bugs or something crawling on him and he died from being scared so much.", Jacob explained. After a couple minutes of looking around, Elsa came across a table with a set of blueprints on it. "Hey, guys! I think I found something!", said Elsa. The rest came over to the table and saw what Elsa found. "It talks about something called "Cloudburst".", she said and gave the plans to Jacob. "You have any idea what that means?", Kristoff asked Jacob. "Not sure, but I kinda do have a bit of an idea and it's not a warm and fuzzy one. It's more of a dark and bad one. But at least we found something. Let's go!", he said and they were on their way to leave. "Actually, you're not going anywhere!", one of Crane's thugs said as they entered the penthouse and cocked their guns. "Oh, shit!", said Jacob. Everyone stood in fear, waiting for them to shoot. "The boss isn't going to let you get away with those plans! He'll be here soon!", said another. Within five minutes, a helicopter landed on the rooftop of the penthouse, with Scarecrow's men waiting on it. Scarecrow stepped out of the helicopter, who apparently had a knee brace from when Croc broke his leg, and his goons escorted him inside. Once Scarecrow and his goons got inside, they saw the group of friends with guns pointed at them. "Well, it seems we have guests.", said Crane. He saw Jacob had the Cloudburst plans in his hand and walked over and took them from him. "Who are they, boss? Friends of the Bat? And what's up with the reindeer and freaky snowman?", asked a thug. "I recognize one from the papers, but the rest I do not. I'm not sure why there is a reindeer and a snowman here. I highly doubt their with the Dark Knight.", answered Scarecrow. "We don't need him to deal with you!", said Jacob. Scarecrow slightly laughed upon hearing this and said, "Foolish boy! You have no idea what I have planned! I must admit, you seemed to show no signs of fear or hesitation to come down here and try to steal these from me. I'm actually impressed, but now you will meet your unfortunate demise! Take care of them!", he ordered. "Sure thing!", said a thug as he was readying his gun. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!", warned Elsa. "How about you just shut up and die, bitch!", said the thug with the gun. That fueled Jacob up big time. "What the fuck did you just call her?!", he said. "You heard me! What are you going to do about it?", the thug asked/taunted. "How about me beating the shit out of you right here and now!", he warned. "Well, you're not gonna get a chance to if there's a bullet in your brain!", he said as he was about to fire. Before he could, Elsa said, "You'd better hold tight, boys. Because it's gonna get chilly!". She emitted her energy and blasted the thugs and knocking them unconscious. "What the hell?! Shoot her!", said one guy and he fired his gun, but before the bullet made it across the room to hit her, Elsa froze the gun to the shooter's hands and the bullet was frozen midway out of the gun. Elsa easily knocked the rest out with her ice blasts, leaving them all unconscious, except for Scarecrow. "Wow! Talk about giving someone the cold shoulder!", Jacob said and smiled at Elsa and she smiled back. "Amazing! I've never seen anyone with abilities like yours. I'm certain you struck fear into the hearts of my men before rendering them unconscious.", Scarecrow said. "Well, I did it to protect me and my friends and family.", said Elsa. "Elsa, don't talk to him! He's a maniac!", Jacob said. "I'm wondering were you in some kind of experiment that gave you your cryokinetic powers or were you born with them?", he asked, wanting to know what scares her. "Born, but if you think you're going to get away with whatever you're planning, you're wrong!", she said. "We'll see about that.", he said menacingly. "Elsa, look let's get out of here!", Anna said, but before they could move, some more of Scarecrow's men entered the room and knocked Anna out with the back of their gun to her head. "Anna!", shouted Kristoff. Kristoff was next to get hit in the head and knocked out, then Sven, and then Olaf. Elsa and Jacob saw this and he knew that he was next. He started attacking the men, but they easily pinned him down soon. "Elsa, get the hell outta here!", he said. "I'm not leaving without you guys!", she said. "Just go!", he said. Behind Elsa, Crane was getting the syringes on his hands filled with his fear toxin and slowly walked towards her with her back still turned. Jacob saw this and screamed, "Elsa, look out!". When Elsa turned around, Scarecrow said, "Tell me, Elsa.". Scarecrow injected the syringes on his hands into a little below Elsa's collarbone and she screamed in pain. "God, no!", shouted Jacob trying to get out of the thugs' hold to help her. "What do you fear?", he asked menacingly. Elsa's eyes went wide with fear and horror. Her beautiful blue eyes became orange because of being infected with the toxin. Crane retracted his syringes once they were empty. Elsa fell to her knees once the toxin started to get inside her head. She started to see her greatest nightmares. First, she was taken back to the night when she accidentally blasted Anna in the head. "Catch me!", said Young Anna to Young Elsa as she was jumping on Elsa's snow columns. "Slow down!", Young Elsa told Young Anna as she threw a blast. The blast hit Anna in the head and rendered her unconscious. Elsa went over to her sister and said, "Anna?!", to see if she was alright, but she was out cold. "Mama! Papa!", shouted Elsa to her parents. The whole room turned to ice because of how she felt and she said to Anna, while holding her, "It's okay, Anna. I've got you!". Then, she was seeing her parents looking at her in fear and blaming her for what happened. "Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!", said their father running towards the both of them, along with their mother. "It was an accident. I'm so sorry, Anna.", said Elsa while still holding her unconscious sister. Next, Grand Pabbie telling her about both the beauty and danger of her magic and that fear would be her enemy and death it's consequence. Then, she was taken aback to when her parents told her to conceal her magic with her gloves and then they died on their sea voyage. Next, she envisioned her coronation as Queen of Arendelle, when everyone found out about her powers and The Duke Of Weaselton screaming, "Monster!", and her citizens looking at her in terror. As well as her losing control and blasting Anna in the heart. The look of pain and hurt on her face right after that happened still haunts her. Also, the Duke's guards trying to kill her in her ice castle. Finally, Hans telling her, "Your sister is dead! Because of you!". "No.", she said and then fell on the ground. She heard the sword being drawn, but did nothing because she felt like she deserved it and thought that there was nothing to live for. Anna got in the way while screaming, "Noooo!", while being entirely frozen, the one thing she never wanted to happen and the blast knocking Hans out. Once Elsa saw this, she screamed, "Anna!", and then began to hug her now frozen sister while sobbing uncontrollably. Of course, everything turned out okay, but this time in Elsa's mind, Anna fell completely apart into ice cubes and then she screamed, "Anna! Nooooooo!". Hans got back up while he saw Elsa in horror at her sister now in ice cubes and tried it a second time. He then killed her, leaving Arendelle all for himself and her citizens thinking he was the hero, when he was really the villain. Elsa was shaken almost to death and whimpering like crazy, while freezing the entire room because her powers become uncontrollable when she's scared. Scarecrow seemed extremely fascinated with his newest "patient". Jacob couldn't take it and head-butted both goons that were holding him down in the face and they released their hold. He went over to the fallen queen and said, "Elsa! God, can you hear me? Whatever you're seeing, it's not really happening!". But she was lost in her fear. Scarecrow picked up one of the thug's clubs and knocked him out like the rest. More men came into the room to escort Crane out. "Ready to go?", said one guy. "Yes. I have what I need, but bring her. She seems to be quite interesting and I do wonder what's going on inside her mind.", he ordered with the plans in his hand. "Yes, sir!", said a guy as he and the rest grabbed Elsa and left the room. "What happened in here? It looks like The North Pole! Did she do that?", asked a thug. "Yes.", Scarecrow answered. "Are you sure it's a good idea to take her?", the goon asked. "Maybe. Maybe not. But her torture has just begun and soon all of Gotham will follow. As well as Batman!", he said as they left the room, leaving Elsa drugged and kidnapped and her friends and family knocked out.


	12. Chapter 12: She's Missing!

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 12: She's Missing!

Batman and Nightwing got to Crane's penthouse after dealing with the many rioters in Gotham. "You think he's in here?", asked Nightwing. "Crane's obviously not dumb like some of the others. We're about to find out.", answered the Dark Knight. They entered in the usual way, which was not through the front door of course. Instead, it was through the roof. The two heroes entered the building and got into Crane's chamber room. "What the hell happened in here?", Nightwing asked as they both saw ice all over the walls, thugs knocked out and a reindeer, a snowman, a young woman with pigtails, two young men with one having blonde, shaggy hair and the other having wavy, brown hair. Batman recognized these were the same people he encountered earlier and once he saw this and the ice on the walls he said, "Oh, damn!", he said. "Why is there ice on the walls and why are all these thugs knocked out and why are there these guys along with a reindeer and a snowman?", Nightwing asked multiple questions at once. "These are the ones I was telling Barbara about, the ones I ran into earlier and that said they wanted to help stop Scarecrow.", said Batman. "You're kidding! They beat us here?", said Nightwing. "Looks that way.", said Batman. "And they knocked out all these guys? Wow! They must be good!", said Nightwing. "There's one that's missing and she's the one who has the ice magic and most likely did all this. Both froze the walls and took out Crane's goons.", he said. "Do you think Crane took her and possibly dosed her?", asked Nightwing. "Probably. They might've found answers to what he's planning.", said Batman. Batman bent over to wake up Jacob and said, "Hey! Get up!", said Batman. Jacob was slowly starting to wake up and he saw who was waking him up and said, "Oh, shit!". "Yeah! What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay out of this!", yelled Batman. "I told you, you ain't the boss of me and I just want to help!". He thought for a second to what happened before he got knocked out and was in terror and said, "Jesus! Where's Elsa?", he asked, but sadly expecting the worst. "She's not here! She's gone! I assume she did this and you met Crane and he took her.", he said. "THAT SON OF A BITCH! It was bad enough he drugged her, but he kidnapped her too! When I get my hands on him, I….", he was trying to finish what he was going to say, but Batman stopped him from finishing. "You and your friends aren't going to do anything more! Understand?! Me and Nightwing are going to find Crane before he infects Gotham and we'll find your friend and bring her back to you.", he said. "She's my sister and what exactly happened to her?", asked Anna as she was waking up. "Scarecrow kidnapped her and poisoned her.", Jacob said. "She's gone? Wait, you mean that fear stuff you were talking about that Scarecrow uses?", asked Anna worried. "Yeah!", answered Jacob. "Oh, no!', said Olaf. Jacob looked past Batman and saw his partner and said, "So, you're Nightwing? Nice suit! I thought you were in Bludhaven?", said Jacob. "I was, but I came back to Gotham to help stop Crane. He is right. You need to sit this out! I admire that you want to take on Crane, but it's too dangerous and now your friend's in danger!", said Nightwing. "Scarecrow dosed Elsa with his fear toxin and because of that he made this personal! His ass is ours!", he said. Before Batman could argue with him more, Kristoff said, "We did find out a little something. Elsa found these blueprints talking about something called Cloudburst.". "That doesn't sound good!", said Nightwing. "Anything else?", asked Batman impatiently. "No. That's it.", said Jacob. "Where are these plans?", asked Batman. "I had them, but Crane took them.", he explained. "Damn. Let me talk to Oracle and see what she can find.", he said as he used his gauntlet to contact Oracle. "Have you found him?", asked Oracle as she appeared on the gauntlet screen. "No, but tell me what you can find out about something called Cloudburst.", said Batman. "Sure thing. Wait! My dad just reported spotting Crane at Ace Chemicals! That's most likely where he's making his new toxin. You and Dick should probably go there.", said Barbara. "We will.", he said as he took Oracle offline. "Oracle said Crane was just reported inside Ace, that's most likely where he's making the toxin.", Batman said Dick. "Well, let's go.", Nightwing said. "Good idea! Let's go save Elsa!", said Olaf. "Let's go get her!", agreed Sven. "Aren't you freaked out that both the reindeer and snowman are talking?", Nightwing asked Batman. "I've seen lots more than that.", said Batman. "I'm sorry, where are you from again?", asked Nightwing. "A place called Arendelle.", answered Olaf. "Well, if you know what's best, you should go back there! You've already gotten into enough trouble as it is!", warned Batman. "Definitely not now because he's got Elsa!", said Anna. "We'll get her!", said Batman. Before they could argue with the two vigilantes even more, they quickly grappled out of the room through the ceiling window. "What do we do? That creep's got her!", said Kristoff. "Batman is not going to stop us! Then again, it's my fault she was drugged and kidnapped in the first place. I knew this would happen if you guys came with me!", said Jacob. "Jake, it's not your fault! It's Scarecrow's fault! What we have to worry about right now is rescuing her!", said Anna with her hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Right. Alright, let's go check out Ace Chemicals. She's most likely there if Scarecrow's there.", said Jacob. "Hey, why would he want to take Elsa anyway?", asked Sven. "Most likely to study her. That's his thing, he doses people with his drugs and learns about them and their greatest fears, while under the drug. With Elsa, it's most likely what she said, that she is scared of hurting people with her magic and people seeing her different. He sees her as a lab rat. Nothing more.", he explained. "Jesus! In that case, we better get going!", said Kristoff. "Also, how do you know so much about this stuff?", asked Anna. "To be honest, I just read lots of newspapers about Batman's rogues and watch the news a lot.", he explained. "Good to know! Come on!", Kristoff as they hurried out of the penthouse towards Ace Chemicals.


	13. Chapter 13: An Ace Chemicals In The Hole

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 13: An Ace Chemicals In The Hole

Once Batman and Nightwing had gotten out of Chinatown, They got to a rooftop a couple districts away from Ace and then Nightwing started to say, "I don't know, Bruce. Do you think we could use their help.? I mean, he did kidnap that girl's sister?". "No, Dick! They are unexperienced. We have had training. Even though, that woman has powers, she still got taken and dosed.", said Batman. "Alright, but I mean that one kid did stop a few crimes already.", said Dick. "Most likely just luck!", said Bruce. "Well, should we get a move-on?", asked Nightwing. "I'll meet you there. I'll take the new Batmobile that Lucius had just finished preparing.", said Batman as he pressed a button on his remote that summoned his ride. The new and more weaponized Batmobile, which the new one was now in the river after knocking Bane into the river on the night of Joker's takeover of Arkham Island, came out of nowhere with a loud rumbling and then Batman dove off the building into the vehicle. "See you there!", Nightwing shouted down. Batman nodded and then drove off towards Ace. Nightwing followed The Batmobile towards the chemical factory, where Batman first met the man who became the Joker. Batman passed a bunch of thugs and one of them shouted, "It's Batman! He's got a freakin' tank!", as they all jumped out of the vehicle's way. Once Batman made it to Ace in the Batmobile, Gordon and his fellow officers were there and Batman got out of the car. "Thank God, you're here!", said Gordon. "Scarecrow's in there?", asked Batman. "Yeah, and he also abducted five members of a skeleton crew and has them inside, but the whole facility is locked down.", explained the commissioner. "If their still alive, me and Nightwing will find them.", he said. "He's here, too?", asked the Commissioner. "Yeah, I'm right here.", Nightwing answered as he came out of nowhere. "I have to admit, you're getting good at doing that like me.", admitted Batman. "Thanks.", said the first Boy Wonder. "I do have an idea of what Scarecrow's up to. We got word that he's working on something called Cloudburst and I have an idea of what that means.", explained the Dark Knight. "You mean, he's going to disperse his toxin in a cloud all over the city.", questioned Gordon. "We're not sure yet, but we'll let you know when we find out something.", said Nightwing. "Sounds like a plan.", said Gordon. "We also believe he has another hostage in there.", said Batman. "Really? Who? We didn't realize anyone else was missing.", said Gordon. "Apparently not someone from Gotham, but a woman from a kingdom called Arendelle and the woman has ice powers.", explained Batman. "As if we've got enough to worry about tonight!", said Gordon, thinking Elsa might be a threat. "I don't think she will be a problem. She actually wanted to help take down Crane along with her sister and a few others. One of them being that one kid who stopped some small time crimes.", said Batman. "Well that's generous and brave, but we can't risk anyone getting hurt.", said Gordon. "That's what I told them, but me and Nightwing will get in there.", said Batman. "Good luck.", said Gordon. "We don't need luck!", said Batman as they grappled into the facility. "I've got an idea on how to locate the missing crew Gordon was talking about. I'll use a scanner batarang at the top of the factory to find them and hopefully the ice woman.", said Batman. "Well, those guys back there, said her name is Elsa, so maybe we should call her that instead of the "ice woman".", said Nightwing. "Right.", said Batman. Batman and Nightwing made it to the top of the factory and he threw his scanner batarang to locate the five missing crew members and Elsa. When it was done and came back to Batman, it gave the locations of all missing crew members, but not Elsa. "Here are all of the crew, but no sign of Elsa.", said Batman once he got back the batarang. "So, either she's deeper and more secure inside the plant, she's not here, or she's dead.", said Nightwing. "Let's not think about the dead thing yet. We'll find her. For right now, let's get the crew Maybe they saw her here somewhere.", said Batman. A half hour later, they rescued all members by splitting up. Batman rescued three of them from thugs and Nightwing rescued the other two. They escorted them back to Gordon once they were all safe. "Thanks! I knew you could do it. Just so you know, I got word that there are still workers inside the plant. We gotta get them out too, as well as this ice woman you told me about.", said Gordon. "We will, Jim. Let's make our way inside, Nightwing. Hopefully, she's in there, and also Crane and finding out what the Cloudburst is.", said Batman. Batman called upon the Batmobile and once it came, both Batman and Nightwing got in and got back into the walls surrounding the building, but the building itself was sealed, but Batman noticed there was a weak wall in the side of the building. He used the Batmobile to blast it and the wall came apart with now an opening. Both heroes went inside to rescue the workers, rescue Elsa, find out what the Cloudburst is, and to find Scarecrow. Meanwhile, on the bridge leading to the factory where Gordon had it blocked off, Jacob and the Arendelle crew arrived making their way towards Ace. "What are you doing here? You can't be here! The bridge is blocked off!", commanded Gordon. "Look, Commissioner, Our friend, her sister is in there! We have to save her!", said Jacob. "So, you're the people he was talking about. Batman and Nightwing are in there! They'll find her, the factory workers, and Crane. You all just stay right here!", ordered Gordon. "Well, they might be able to save her without us. I have faith in them!", said Olaf. Gordon was extremely freaked out by Olaf. "There's something you don't see every day.", said Gordon. In the plant, Scarecrow's men were holding all of the workers hostage. "You guys are most likely not getting out of here alive! You know that, right?", said one of the men pointing his gun at the workers. "No, please!", begged one of the workers as he and the rest shielded themselves with their hands, preparing for the worst. Before the goon could do anything, Batman and Nightwing came out of nowhere and started taking out the bad guys. After they were all knocked out, they went over to the workers to assure them that they are safe. "It's okay. You're safe.", assured Batman. "Thank God! Scarecrow's taken control over the whole plant! I'm sure you know about the the bombs he's building, right? I think he said the whole project is called the Cloudburst.", said one of the employees. "Where is he?", asked Nightwing. "I heard that he's in the central mixing chamber. You know what that means.", said the worker. "He's making his toxin.", stated Batman. "I've seen what that stuff does to people. If that gets into the city, I don't want to even think about it.", said another worker. "That won't happen!", said Batman. "We're wondering if you saw a woman in a blue dress in here with you. Scarecrow took her too.", asked Nightwing. "I'm sorry, but we haven't. I hope nothing bad has happened to her.", said another worker. "Get to the elevator and get out of here!", commanded Batman. "Got it!", said the worker as he and the rest went to the elevator and escaped. Batman used his gauntlet to communicate with Gordon. "Jim, we've rescued the workers. Their headed back to you now.", said Batman. "What about Scarecrow?", asked Gordon. "He's in the central mixing chamber and we're going after him now. He'll be stopped, Jim. You have my word.", he said. "Also, those people you were talking about are here at the bridge, demanding to get in.", said Gordon. Batman groaned in annoyance and said to Gordon, "Just make sure you keep them where they are!". "That's what I'm doing! Just stop that bastard!", said Gordon. Batman switched off his gauntlet and made sure the worker got out safe by leaving the factory. Scarecrow broadcasted again to the whole factory saying, "You thought I was dead, Batman? Lost beneath the waters of Arkham? Well, you were wrong, but I do know you were scared that i would come back. That fear turned out to be a reality! You will pay for leaving me to die back at the asylum! I promise you that!", and then went off. When they got back to Gordon, they went back in. "Let's get to the chamber, Dick!", said Bruce. "Right behind ya, Batman!", said Dick has he got out his escrima sticks. Once they got to the mixing chamber, there were men scattered all over and they Scarecrow talking over the audio speakers in the room in the middle of the room. "Gentleman, tonight is the night that Gotham changes forever! The night that it becomes a wasteland of nightmares, a forsaken symbol of Batman's failure, a monument to fear! By the end of tonight, this city will be my domain!", said Scarecrow. Both heroes silently took out all of the guys. "Dick, I'll deal with Crane. I want you to look around more for Elsa!", said Batman. "Are you sure?", asked Nightwing. "I got this. Just do what I said.", said Batman. Nightwing just nodded and left the room to look for the missing queen. "Things have gotten quiet out there. Which means, you're here, Batman. Please come in. I have been waiting to see you again for quite some time.", said Scarecrow from inside the central mixing chamber room Batman flew down towards the door and opened it. There was Scarecrow, standing in front of the main controls of the chamber. "Do you really think you've won? Fear makes you predictable. I am in complete control.", he said as he got down on his knees with his hands above his head like he was surrendering. Batman got him back up and smashed his head against the controls and asked, "Where is she?". "Who?", asked Scarecrow. "Elsa.", said Batman as he held Scarecrow by the throat with one arm in the air as he interrogated him. "Never fear about her. She's not in the factory, but what you should fear is that I planted a bomb powerful enough to destroy this whole factory in 30 minutes!", said Scarecrow. Before Batman could do anything else, Scarecrow filled his syringes with fear toxin and he then injected Batman in his arm. Batman let go of Scarecrow in pain. It took Batman a few seconds to regain his composure, but by the time he did, Scarecrow was outside of the room and closed the door. "The destruction of Ace Chemicals is only the beginning. All of Gotham will soon be crippled with terror! As well as your legend ending tonight!", said Scarecrow as he left to get out of the factory. Batman felt the toxin getting to him. He started to see his parents getting killed again, but he's dealt with this specific hallucination before and was able to overcome it within 10 seconds, even though it was the worst moment of his life. Although, nothing like the hallucination that came as soon as he turned his head to look for a way out. It was The Joker! "Miss me?", asked The Clown Prince of Crime as he fired the gun in his hand aimed at Batman's head.


	14. Chapter 14: Is This A Joke?

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 14: Is This A Joke?

"Bruce? Bruuuuuuuce? Can you hear me, Bruce?", said Joker while Batman was waking up from when Joker supposedly shot him, which was 28 minutes ago. Batman fully came to and couldn't believe what he was seeing: The Joker who died right before his eyes in Arkham City from the TITAN disease was alive right in front of him. His face still looked like it was rotting off just like it looked when he died from the disease that killed him. "Oh, now don't act so surprised, Bats! You knew this was bound to happen sooner or later with my blood still inside of you.". Although, I'm just in your head due to Scarecrow's toxin. That and also, the fact that you never cleared out my blood that I infected you with. Either way, I knew you couldn't forget little old me so easily! I know that you knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. You see the thing is, once that delicious toxin takes over your brain completely, your worst fear will come alive! You'll become the new ME! You'll carry on my legacy even though I'm gone! I know Harley's been trying to, but the old girl just isn't good enough, but you are perfect to carry out my plans!", explained Joker as he began to do his famous maniacal laugh. Batman just remained silent as his hallucination talked. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, you gotta get the hell outta here before this whole place becomes a huge firework like Scarecrow said! It is a damn shame to know that the place where we first met and where I became who I am will be destroyed.", Joker said. All of a sudden, a blast opened the wall in the tiny control room. Down below was the Batmobile and then Joker said, "Oh, there's our ride!". Nightwing came out of the Batmobile and asked,"Are you alright? Where is he?". Batman flew down from the room and answered, "Gone, but listen he's got the whole building ready to blow! We have to get out of here!". "What about Elsa?", asked Nightwing. "He said that she's not in here. We have to move!", said Batman as both he and the former Robin got in the car. They started to feel a rumbling inside and explosions started everywhere. They drove straight out of Ace as the building was falling apart from the bomb. Gordon, the GCPD, and The Frozen Crew saw this happening. Anna, Jacob, Kristoff and the rest were in utter horror at the sight because they thought Elsa was in the now exploding chemical plant. "NOOOOOO!", screamed all of them in horror and heartbreak, thinking Elsa was in there. The Batmobile drove out of the factory and across the bridge just in time as the whole factory was destroyed. Both heroes got out of the car and and went towards the commissioner. "Where is he?", asked Gordon. "He got away!", said Batman. "You'll get him! I know you will! I believe in you!", Gordon told Batman. That honestly did make The Dark Knight feel a little better. He then turned his attention over to Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven and Jacob and walked over to them. "You just never listen, do you?", asked an annoyed Caped Crusader. "Where is she?", asked Kristoff. "Please tell me she's not dead!", Anna begged, although she was preparing to hear the worst news. "It's okay. Scarecrow said she wasn't in there and I'm sure he was telling the truth because we couldn't find her anywhere in the factory. Nobody else even saw her.", said Batman. They were all relieved that she wasn't in the explosion, but yet disappointed that he still has her. Batman was getting an incoming call from Oracle on his gauntlet. He answered it and Oracle appeared on the screen. "Did you catch him?", asked Barbara. "No. He got away. The worse thing is he blew up the entire Ace Chemicals building.", said Batman. "Oh, God! What about this Elsa woman?", asked Oracle. "She wasn't in there. We still have to find her and stop Crane! I did have him until he warned me about the bomb in Ace and he injected me with toxin.", he admitted. Although he kind of wish he didn't because he didn't want her to worry about him. "You were exposed to the toxin?!", asked Barbara, scared upon hearing this. "Yes, but I'll be fine.", answered Batman. "Are you sure? I mean you remember what happened back at the asylum?", asked Oracle. "I told you, I'll be fine.", said Batman. His Joker hallucination suddenly appeared on the screen instead of Oracle. "Oh, I don't think you are, Batsy! You know, I've really got to hand it to Scarecrow. I've never been a fan of his concoctions before, but this batch, WOW! It really brings out the me in you!", Joker said before he started to laugh like Hell. He then snapped back to reality and Barbara was back on. "Did you here what I said? I literally just found information on the Cloudburst.", said Oracle. "What do you have?", Batman asked. "I found some records on this project that it was signed for and started by Simon Stagg, the pharmaceutical magnate and CEO of Stagg Enterprises. He and a partner whose name he didn't reveal to create two big bombs a cloud dispersal device called The Cloudburst that can cover almost a whole city in a gas cloud. I'm sure it's safe to assume that his secret partner was Crane. Although by the looks of it, it shows just one is enough to surround the whole city. I'm thinking he would set the other one up at the city limits. That way he would be able to gas the citizens who left.", explained Oracle. "He didn't care if everyone ran! He knew no one would get far enough!", said Batman. "That and I assume him being him that he wanted to give all of Gotham a scare for Halloween.", said Oracle. "That could reach Bludhaven! We have to stop him!", said Nightwing. "He was at Ace to mix up the rest of the toxin and then destroyed the factory probably to erase any traces on how to stop it. "Where can we find Stagg?", asked Batman. "Word is he is leaving Gotham tonight in his airship, which is currently above Founder's Island, but I hacked into the security cameras on that airship and it showed Scarecrow and his men on the airship with Stagg looking like Hell. I saw his goons beating the crap out of Stagg.", said Oracle. "Why would Scarecrow turn on Stagg if he was his partner? Or maybe it was the other way around with Stagg turning on Crane?", said Batman. "I'm sure you'll find out why.", said Barbara. "I assume Crane's on there for the bombs and the device?", Batman asked. "You bet, but I also saw the inside of a room on the airship and I saw this Elsa woman strapped to a chair.", said Barbara. "Thanks, Oracle. I'm on my way now.", said Batman. "Well, Elsa is on Simon Stagg's airship above Founder's Island.", said Batman to The Frozen Crew. "Well, let's go get her! And listen, we are coming with you no matter what! Do you understand? She's my sister! If you try to stop us again, I'll show you just how violent I can be!", Anna threatened Batman. "Damn!", Jacob quietly said to Kristoff. "She does get pretty feisty and full of guts often!", Kristoff quietly said to Jacob. Batman honestly did not feel like arguing anymore with these guys when there was too much at stake tonight. The Joker hallucination stepped in and said, "Gingers? They have quite the fire in them! Ha!". "Fine, but none of you do anything unless I tell you to! Understand?!", Batman said. "Fine.", said Anna. "Yay! Let's go save Elsa and stop Scarecrow!", Olaf cheered. Jacob then bent down to Olaf and said, "Actually Olaf, I want you and Sven to go back to Arendelle and look after the place until we get back. It's too dangerous for you two. I mean, you saw what Crane did to Elsa? Just please go back.". "Okay, Jacob. We will.", agreed Olaf. "Good. Take this.", said Jacob as he handed Olaf one of the crystals. "Come on, Sven. Let's go home.", said Olaf to Sven. Olaf whispered, "Arendelle", to the crystal so it would take them exactly there. Olaf threw it on the ground and a portal opened up and they jumped in it. "Alright, let's go, partner!", said Jacob to Batman. although, he would assume calling him that would piss him off. He's just kinda excited about actually working with his idol. But determined at the same time because of Elsa being in danger. "We're not partners! Come on!", said Batman as he walked away. "It took him a while to start calling me that!", Nightwing said to Jacob. Batman's Joker hallucination was walking right alongside him as they all began to walk away together to save both Elsa and Gotham and said, "Oh, this is going to be fun! Hahahahaha!".


	15. Chapter 15: Fear Made Us Who We Are

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 15: Fear Made Us Who We Are

Elsa was slowly starting to wake up from passing out from being too scared due to Crane's toxin. She saw that she was in a small room and that she was strapped to a chair with yellow rubber gloves on her hands. She realized that they most likely put those on her hands to keep her from letting out her magic. She remembered exactly what was going on before everything faded to black after Crane dosed her, she envisioned her hurting Anna again and Hans winning in the end. A little after she fully came to, the door opened with two men in scarecrow masks coming in first and then came in Scarecrow and she started to be scared again because she thought that he was going to dose her again. "Leave us!", Scarecrow ordered his men. They did as they were told and left, leaving just Elsa and Scarecrow. "Where am I?", asked Elsa. "You're on Simon Stagg's Airship. Don't think of yourself as my prisoner. You are my guest and my patient.", answered Crane. "Patient? What did you do to me? Whatever you gave me, it was a nightmare!", said Elsa. "I am a doctor and that was my medicine. I gave you a strong dose of my fear toxin. You passed out from heart pounding terror.", said Scarecrow. "Did you or your goons put these gloves on me to prevent me from using my powers on them?", asked Elsa. "No. You put those on before you were strapped to that chair.", said Scarecrow. Elsa did believe him and did understand why, she was so taken back to the old days where she was terrified of hurting Anna and others, so she put on these rubber gloves to keep her from emitting her energy like she did most of her life. "Now what I wonder is why? Were you afraid to hurt others with your abilities?", asked Scarecrow as he began to walk slowly around Elsa, as any evil villain would do around their hostage. "That's none of your business!", Elsa told Scarecrow. He then inched towards her getting his syringes filled with toxin again. Elsa saw this and panicked. "No, please! Not again!", screamed Elsa when his syringes were inches away from her neck. She turned her head and backed more into the chair because of both the syringes close to her neck and she was repulsed by his ghastly appearance. "Actually, dear, anything revolving around fear is my business. Now you can either tell me what you saw and what scares you the most, or I can dose you again.", threatened Crane. "I've been scared most of my life! When I was young I accidentally blasted my sister, Princess Anna, in the head with my magic and my parents blamed me for it.", Elsa began to explain to keep him from injecting her with more toxin. Crane took his syringed hand away from her neck and said, "Go on.". "I was taken to someone who wiped my sister's memories of my powers away and my parents forbade me from leaving my room and my castle, not even to spend time with my sister. My parents literally closed off the whole kingdom from everyone else.", said Elsa. "Castle?", questioned the villain. "Yes. I'm a queen of a kingdom called Arendelle that's apparently in another dimension from this city.", Elsa said. "Interesting.", said Crane as he was hearing about this. "I was just coronated as queen a few months ago and the secret of my powers came out, people were scared of me and one or two called me a monster. Because of that, I accidentally froze the whole kingdom because I was so scared and that I couldn't control my powers. My powers are sort of connected with my emotions. For a while I felt free, but that didn't last long when my sister came and I accidentally froze her heart, which is what I feared most. Some men found me and tried to kill me and brought me back to my castle in my dungeon to unfreeze everything, but I didn't know how. A man who told me that I killed my sister, but he was lying, and then he tried to kill me. He failed because my sister stopped him, but she completely froze over from when I blasted her. I was able to thaw her and the whole kingdom when I learned that love will thaw and I've been at peace ever since. That's it! I swear!", finished Elsa. "Are you sure?", Scarecrow asked because he felt like she was leaving something out and he began to inch his syringed hand closer to Elsa's neck again. "I was told when I was young that fear would be my enemy and death would be its consequence.", said Elsa. "Well, fear is my greatest ally and humanity's greatest weapon! It has haunted every living thing since the beginning of time and it sure sounds like it crippled you! I am The Master of Fear! In fact, do you know why I wear these syringes on my hands?", Scarecrow said then asked. "Because you're insane?", she said. "I usually disperse my toxin in an aerosol form. It's efficient. But not pure. Now, the terror I can elicit with a concentrated dose, administered directly into the bloodstream. That is just beautiful to witness. The long-term damage is more severe, of course." "Yep. Sounds like because you're insane.", she said. "You can believe whatever you like to.", he said. "You know, from what you just told me, it seems like you and I are not so different.", he said. "And how's that?", she asked. "When I was young, I was bullied for my scrawny appearance and those imbeciles made me feel fear. The only things that I could scare at the time were birds. I then vowed to completely eliminate my sense of fear. I was then a teacher at Gotham State University and a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, but was fired for my "unorthodox" methods, which included exposing my students and patients to the toxin that I created. One that would make them see their greatest fears and phobias. Which happens to be the same one I gave you. I then became Scarecrow. Knowing that I could spread fear and terror on a much larger scale with my toxin.", explained Scarecrow. "That doesn't make us alike, Scarecrow!", said Elsa. "What I mean is that fear made us into who we are today, but you seem to be on the side of good and me on the other side.", he said. "Wait! Where are my sister and the rest? I swear, if you've hurt them…..", Elsa said, but then was interrupted by Scarecrow. "They were just rendered unconscious. They should be awake by now, but we didn't bring them.", answered The Master of Fear. "How did you end up in Gotham if your kingdom is in another dimension?", asked Crane. "I met someone who was from here and he came to Arendelle through a magic crystal and we used the same kind of crystal to come here by just saying the name of wherever we want to go.", explained Elsa. "Interesting.", said Crane. "Well, Your Majesty, forgive me for leaving you, but I have preparations to make for this city. I do appreciate you telling me your fears. Goodbye.", Scarecrow said as he left the room. Scarecrow went to the observation deck of the airship where Simon Stagg was. "Please, Crane. I did everything you asked! I gave you test patients for your drug! I built the Cloudburst and the bombs and gave you all the funding you needed!", begged Stagg. "You did do all of that and I appreciate it, Simon. But you were going to leave Gotham so I couldn't get the, weren't you?", said Scarecrow. "Admit it, asshole! You were double crossing him!", demanded one of Crane's men. "Please. Let me do the talking.", said the villain. "Alright. I was going to reverse engineer your toxin to cure depression and make a profit off of the drugs, the Cloudburst, and the bombs.", Stagg admitted, regretting it from when he first spit it out. "I see. And you really thought you could get away with that?", asked Crane. "What your drugs do are sick and a waste of time and money to make!", said Stagg. "No. They are my greatest achievement and soon the entire city will know it. As will you, Mr. Stagg.", said Scarecrow. "What are you?", asked Stagg. "I am fear incarnate! I am The Terror Of Gotham! I am The Scarecrow! And soon this city will know that as it becomes a desolate wasteland of horror with the bombs you helped me build.", said Scarecrow. "No, you're pure evil!", said Stagg. "But necessary evil!", Scarecrow said before his goons grabbed Stagg.(I always thought that quote could fit Scarecrow as good as it did Bane in The Dark Knight Rises.) "Take him away!", Scarecrow ordered the guards. "No! Where are you taking me?!", said Stagg as they took him away. "Now what?", asked a guy. "We wait for Batman.", said Crane. "What about Stagg and that ice lady you have?", asked the same guy. "Mr. Stagg will soon regret turning on me. He will be my next test subject for my newest batch. As for our dear Queen Elsa, she can stick around for a while longer. I have plans for her.", said Scarecrow as he made his way towards the front control room of the airship.


	16. Chapter 16: Terror on Stagg's Airship

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 16: Terror on Stagg's Airship

A bunch of Scarecrow's men were standing right in front of the opening on Stagg's Airship, waiting for Batman to come like Scarecrow said he would. "So, we're just supposed to wait here for Batman?", one guy asked another. "That's what Scarecrow said to do. So yeah!", answered the other guy. "Do you think besides all this Cloudburst and fear toxin stuff, he can bring down the Bat?", the first guy asked. "He sure thinks he can and maybe he will. I mean I always have hope that someone will kill that pointy-eared son of a bitch. I always thought if anyone it would be Joker, but now that he's dead, I'd say our next best bet is Scarecrow.", answered the second guy. "I also heard that besides that Stagg guy, he's also got a queen with snow powers on the airship.", said the first guy. "Yeah, he does. She said she's Queen of a kingdom called Arendelle. You ever hear of it, because I sure haven't?", said the second guy. "No.", answered the first guy. "You know, one thing that would make this night even more crazy is if that freak from Metropolis flew in here.", said the second guy. "Yeah, or those guys!", said the first guy as he saw Batman and Nightwing grappling in here, along with Anna, Jacob, and Kristoff. Both heroes were easily able to knock out the two guys who were just talking. "It's the Bat and Nightwing! Kill them and those two other guys and that girl!", said one of the goons. Batman and Nightwing took most of them down because of their extensive training. Jacob took down a couple due to him studying Batman's tactics which helped him stop the crimes he thwarted, Kristoff took down a couple, and Anna just punched one guy in the face and that knocked him out, like when she punched Hans. After they were done, one guy was still awake and groggy. Batman went over to him and asked, "Where's Crane and Stagg?". To prevent getting beat up more, the interrogated thug answered, "Crane's at the front of the airship in the control room and some other guys are taking Stagg to the big power cell lab!". Jacob walked up to the guy who Batman still had by the throat and asked, "Where does he have Elsa?". "I think he has her in one of the study rooms. That's all I know!", he admitted. "Appreciate it!", Batman said before Nightwing assisted by knocking him out with one of his escrima sticks. "Alright, you three go find Elsa and me and Nightwing will go after Stagg and Scarecrow.", Batman told them. "We will, and do us a favor and beat the shit out of that bastard! He drugged Elsa and she's been through enough fear in her life!", said Jacob. "Just go find her!", demanded the Dark Knight. "Actually, Bats, how about we stick around here for a little while? To give me more time to become you!", said Batman's Joker hallucination. Batman turned his head and everyone else was gone except Joker. He began to laugh maniacally as almost 30 other Jokers came out of nowhere. One started to grab Batman's throat and he responded by punching him in the face. The others started to come after him while doing the crazy Joker laugh. He then started to use his training to fight them, but more and more just kept coming, too many for him to handle. His delusion became too strong to handle as a bunch got up in his face and laughed like Hell. It took a few seconds later for him to snap out of it as Nightwing put his hand on his shoulder to see what he was fighting when there was nothing there. "What are you doing?", Nightwing asked as both he and the rest saw that he was fighting nothing. "Nothing. Forget it.", he answered, regaining his composure. "Did Crane poison you at Ace? Is that what's going on with you?", asked Nightwing. "Yes, but I'm fine. I can handle it.", said Batman, even though he didn't think he could. "Well, what we just saw, it kind of seemed like you couldn't.", said Kristoff. "I said I'll be fine! Just go and find her!", said Batman. The Frozen Gang left to go find the queen. In the control room, Scarecrow was at the controls and one of his men came in. "Dr. Crane, bad news. Batman, Nightwing, and those other people are here and they took down all the guys in the back of the ship and now the Bat and Nightwing are coming to find you and the others are looking for the Queen.", explained the guy. "That's not bad news, things are going exactly according to plan. But I do wonder what frightens you.", said Scarecrow. He then sprayed the guy with his syringes and a few seconds later, he was wide-eyed in horror as he saw himself on fire and was screaming his head off. "I'm on fire! Put it out!", he screamed. "Interesting. Your deepest fear is Pyrophobia, fear of fire.", Scarecrow said as he observed the goon he just dosed. The guy kept screaming and then ran away. Batman and Nightwing were walking through the airship when Batman began to see Joker again. "Hey, sorry about what happened back there. I wasn't trying to kill you, I was trying to kill your mind! I could feel you losing control back there. A little more of that stuff and it'll be all over for you! We're still pals, right?", said Joker as he began to laugh again. Batman just tried to ignore it as he and the first Robin continued to walk. Scarecrow began to speak over the audio speakers, "Did you really think Ace Chemicals would be the worst tonight has to offer, Batman? Gotham is mine to do with as I please. And the same can be said to both Mr. Stagg and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I was informed that her sister and friends are here as well.", Scarecrow said menacingly. Anna, Kristoff, and Jacob were hearing this too. "Poor little Elsa. Close your eyes. Can you see her? Cowering for her life? Cursing the sister and friends who failed her? She told me everything that she was ever scared of. Scared of hurting others with her powers. She has become your weakness, your obsession, dragging you deeper into the abyss. I could have killed her by now, but I have plans for all of you.", said Scarecrow. This just pissed all of them off even more. Batman and Nightwing were entering a corridor with a bunch of glass containment cells and inside of them, were a bunch of dead patients of Scarecrow's. There were recordings for each one and Batman began to play them. Stagg's voice was the one who was speaking and not Crane. "The revised formula works perfectly. It passes through clothing and is absorbed through the skin and eyes. Gas masks are useless. The results are horrifying. Combined with the Cloudburst, the potential is world changing. And lucrative. Yet, Dr. Crane remains uninterested in commercial opportunities. He intends to squander our work. MY work, on a vendetta! It's time to dissolve our partnership. I should leave Gotham before his return.", said Stagg. The next one, Stagg was saying, "When Dr. Crane approached me, I thought the man had finally realized the value of his chemical expertise. But no. He's still "Scarecrow" to the bone. The man invents a formula that can cure depression! Turn an entire army upon itself! And he uses it to…frighten people! Fine, Dr. Crane. I'll keep working on your Cloudburst. But I'll keep working on your toxin as well! I'll show him there's money to be made here. One way or another.". The third one, the victim was coughing and saying, "Please make it stop! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!". Stagg began to say, "Human testing has not been the breakthrough I hoped for. The Cloudburst works perfectly, though I've temporarily obscured that fact from Dr. Crane. I must perfect his formula myself first.". The fourth one, Stagg was saying, "Patient number 4. Two weeks after exposure. How are you today, Daniel?". The guy named Daniel was crying and speaking gibberish. "Would you like to go home?", asked Stagg. the patient was still babbling nonsense. "Mild terror. Permanent damage. Not good enough.", stated Stagg. The fifth one, Stagg was saying, "Now we're getting somewhere!". Someone was screaming in the background. "In fact, we've had to restrain the patient. Haven't we, Mr. Huxley?", asked Stagg. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!", said Mr. Huxley. In the last one, Joker was in there coughing. "Fear toxin may be dangerous for you and your loved ones. Prolonged exposure to it may induce episodes of extreme psychological trauma. I'm telling you, Bats, they keep making this stuff sound better and better.", said Joker. "My God! The bastards! Stagg was helping Crane test his toxin on innocent people and it killed them! He's just as responsible for whatever happens tonight as Crane!", said Nightwing. "They'll both be brought to justice, Dick!", said Bruce. They entered the next room where there were a bunch of his goons with guns all over the room. They were carrying energy cells back and forth. They then saw them carrying Stagg towards a glass cell on the other side of the room. "Please. Let me go! I've got so much money even Batman won't be able to stop us!", said Stagg as they threw him in the cell. "But you couldn't stop yourself from betraying Scarecrow for a little more.", said the big guy who threw him in. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!", begged Stagg. "Not as sorry as you'll be when you get a taste of his toxin!", said the big guy. Scarecrow then talked over the loud speakers to his men. "You must keep charging the Cloudburst. It must be ready as soon as possible.", he instructed and then went off. Both heroes nodded to each other to agree to split up and grapple up to take out all the guys. Meanwhile, Jacob, Kristoff, and Anna were searching each room for Elsa. "She's gotta be in one of these rooms!", said Kristoff. After a while, they finally came to the room where she was in. Crane didn't lock it and they immediately busted in and went over to her. She was so happy to see them when they entered the room. "Thank God you guys are here!", said Elsa happily. "Are you okay?", asked Kristoff as he was cutting her looses with his ice pick. Jacob got a knife from the desk in the room and began to cut her loose from her bounds as well. They as well removed the yellow rubber gloves that she put on when she was still under the drug's effects. "Yes. I'm fine, Kristoff.", she answered. Once she was free, she hugged both her sister and her sister's boyfriend. She then looked at Jacob and began to say, "Jacob, I'm so glad to see….", but was cut off when he hugged her. She returned the hug and then Jacob asked, "Did he do anything more to you?". "No. That fear toxin stuff was terrible! He did make me confess my fears to him or he said he would give me more.", Elsa said. "What did that stuff make you see, sis?", asked Anna, even though she kinda knew what the answer would be. "Just me afraid to hurt people with my powers and replaying in my head the events of our childhood and The Eternal Winter.", she explained. "Well, it's over now! Batman and Nightwing are going after him now.", said Anna. Elsa looked around and asked, "Where's Sven and Olaf?". "They're fine. They're back in Arendelle.", Anna assured her. "Good.", Elsa said while feeling relieved upon hearing that. "Well, I do think we should go find them and join them. That bastard's gotta be taught a lesson for what he did to Elsa.", said Jacob as he began to walk out of the room and the others followed him. A couple minutes later, the guy that Crane drugged earlier came running and screaming to them. "Put it out! I'm on fire!", he screamed, even though he really wasn't. He saw a bucket and quickly filled it with water and poured it on himself. Soon after that, he snapped back to reality and realized he was never on fire. "That was crazy! I guess I was never on fire.", he said. It was almost as if water is a cure for the toxin. (Idea from Gotham) "So, water reverses the effects of the toxin?", asked Elsa. "I guess so, I never knew that. Come on.", said Jacob as they continued to make their way towards where the original Dynamic Duo were. Batman and Nightwing took out all the guys in the room silently. They did this by using classic Arkham Game methods like regular Silent Takedowns, Inverted Takedown from gargoyles, Electric Blast Takedowns, etc.. Once they were done, they interrogated Stagg while he was still in the glass cell. "Batman! You'll help me, right? You've got to get me out of here! They're insane!", begged Stagg. "I should do the same to you as we did to these thugs after what we saw you and Crane did to those innocent people. You've got one chance to talk, Stagg! ONE!", said Batman angrily. "I…okay, look. Scarecrow came to me to help him with the Cloudburst.", explained Stagg. The cell then started to become filled with fear gas and Stagg took it in and coughed, then screamed. "No…no! Don't let them touch me! It's all over my skin, It's all over my face!", screamed Stagg. "I should leave you to your nightmares, Stagg.", said Batman as he grappled Stagg and pulled him so he'd hit the bars and get knocked out. "Looks like he's not doing so well, Brucie!", said Joker as he popped out of nowhere. "I am dying to see what this Cloudburst will do to the whole city. I know that it'll definitely help me take control of you and then The Joker will be back and better than ever!", said Joker. "What happened to him?", asked Jacob as he and his friends walked up to the two heroes. Batman turned his head and answered, "He helped Crane build the Cloudburst and tested his toxin on innocent lives. Stagg double-crossed Crane and this is where that turned out.", said Batman. He then noticed that Elsa was back. "I see you've found her. Are you alright?", he asked the Queen. "Yes. Thank you. I don't feel its effects anymore.", answered Elsa. "Good. Just stay here until we have Crane.", Batman ordered. "We're coming with you.", Elsa said. "No! Especially after what he just did to you, you're staying here!", said Batman. "Look, he drugged me and he did hurt my friends and family. We want a piece of him too. So no matter what you say, we're coming with you!", said Elsa. Batman just stayed silent for a moment because Joker was saying, "I like her, Bats! You should let her come along. If she or her friends get dosed again, it'll be quite a show to watch, or better yet if you get dosed again. Then, I'll be closer to being free! Also, her boldness gives me the chills!", said Joker as began to laugh maniacally due to the pun at the end of what he was saying. "Fine, but just stay behind me.", said Batman. "I do have powers, remember? I can take care of myself.", she said. "And look where that got you the last time you encountered Scarecrow.", said Batman. "Watch your manners with the Queen!", said Jacob. "Enough arguing and let's just go!", said Nightwing. They were approaching the control room and Joker started saying, "Okay, this is the moment we've been waiting for! Scarecrow's just down there. Are you gonna stop him and save the city or am I going to get another hit of that delicious gas? How do we decide what to do?". When they were going down the steps that led to the control room, They saw Scarecrow at the controls, but Batman saw two Scarecrows with each a control panel due to the toxin. "Roll up, roll up, it's the 'Pick The Real Scarecrow Show'. So where's our first contestant? You! The one with the ears, step up and have a go. What's your name, sir? Bruce? So, which one will it be, Bruce? It's a difficult decision, isn't it? Is it the one on the left or the one on the right?", said Joker as he was standing in front of the two Scarecrows. Batman ended up going to the one on the left. When he turned Scarecrow around to interrogate him, it was Scarecrow's body, but with Joker's face. "Bad luck, Bats!", Joker said. When he realized he made a mistake, he turned to get to the other and real Scarecrow, but Crane saw him first and sprayed him with his syringes. Scarecrow's goons came in and held off the rest in the back of Batman as he fell to the ground once the toxin was getting to his head. The Dark Knight began to cough loudly. "You're not dying, it just feels like you are. My toxin is filling your lungs and mind, drowning you in your greatest fears.", said Scarecrow as he began to circle around Batman. "What can you see? The city engulfed in fear? Betrayed by those you trust the most? Your darkest secrets revealed? As I tear your mind apart, Gotham will watch! I will cut that mask from your face and the whole world will see the fear in your eyes. Then they too will understand that there is no savior. No more hope. No more Batman.", said Scarecrow, hunching over Batman. The Joker Hallucination began to take over Bruce's mind and his eyes turned green. "Maybe it's already happened!", said Batman as his voice began to go from his to Joker's. "What?", said Scarecrow as Batman was holding him by his throat. His goons backed away from the rest to deal with Batman. He threw Scarecrow to the side as he saw the guys coming towards him. He continued to talk in Joker's voice. "Look at me! I'm amazing! And this body…I can't believe how strong it is!", said Batman in Joker's voice. Or was it Joker in Batman's body? Batman began to go crazy on the guys with incredible force. In his head, a bunch of Jokers were enjoying what they were seeing in the back of the rest, who were surprised and horrified at how he was dealing with those goons. He finished the last guy by throwing him over his shoulder and made him land on his back. "Astonishing. Such brutality. You almost killed these men. You were ready to abandon your beliefs, everything you stand for. You tell yourself you are not like us. You tell yourself you are something more, something better. But fear reveals the truth, erodes your self-control. Just as it did to our dear Queen over there. Soon you will kill and become that which you hate the most. Soon, the Bat will be broken!", said Scarecrow as he menacingly circled around Batman. He tried to dose Batman again, but Batman threw him over his shoulder and he landed on his back. Batman walked over to finish him and Joker was just edging him to go further. "Come on! Finish him! Look at him. He's no better than the creep who killed your parents. You need to do something! You need to stop him!", urged Joker. Batman visualized he had a gun in his hand, which was pointing at Crane and a bunch of Jokers were behind him. "Good. Good. Good.", said all of the Jokers. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, but when he opened them, Crane wasn't there anymore and there was no gun in his hand. His eyes went back to their normal blue color. He fell to the ground defeated, even though nothing happened, he imagined he had killed, which is what he was most afraid of doing. Scarecrow was back up and observing Batman in his defeated state. Jacob took this opportunity to charge at Crane. Elsa saw what he was doing and said, "Jacob, wait!", but it was too late as he tackled Crane and started to punch his ugly, deformed face. "This is payback for you drugging Elsa!", he said. Scarecrow filled his syringes with toxin and injected them in Jacob's arm. Jacob fell back because of both pain and his mind becoming drugged. "I wonder what hidden terror keeps you up at night, my boy?", said Scarecrow as he got back up. Jacob was about to go after Scarecrow again, but instead of Scarecrow was what he said he feared: a vampire. Specifically the head vampire from the movie, 'Salem's Lot'. The vampire began to hiss at him and inch closer to him. Jacob crawled backwards in fright with his crystals falling out of his jacket pocket. He knew this wasn't real, but it sure seemed like it was. He backed into someone and he turned to see who it was. It was an ugly vampire woman in a French braid with long fangs, dripping with blood. In reality, the woman was Elsa, who looked beautiful as always. Elsa knew the drug was getting to him and she moved closer to comfort him and started saying, "Jacob, it's okay! It's me, Elsa! Just like you told me, whatever you're seeing, it isn't real!". But Jacob didn't hear her as the vampire woman walked towards him, trying to bite him. To protect himself, he grabbed Nightwing's two escrima sticks out of his hands and made them look like a holy cross. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff realized because of this that he was imagining seeing vampires, which is what he said he was afraid of. Scarecrow was carefully studying how Jacob was reacting to his toxin. Elsa became angry and looked right at Scarecrow. "You did this!", she said as she hurled an ice blast at him. It knocked him to the front of the blimp. He saw one of the crystals that fell out of Jacob's pocket and picked it up and put it away. Elsa got down on her knees and put her hands on his face in order comfort him to snap him out of it. "Jacob, please! Fight it! Please come back to us! To me!", she begged, but yet wondering if he could even hear her. He saw that the vampire woman became less ugly and more beautiful as he realized that it was Elsa. "Elsa?", asked Jacob. "Yes!", she said as she hugged him while breathing a sigh of relief. "I saw you as a vampire.", he said. He realized he still had Nightwing's escrima sticks in the form of a cross and he gave them back to him. "Sorry about that.", he apologized to Nightwing. "It's fine.", said Nightwing. "I'm so sorry, Elsa.", he apologized to Elsa. "It's fine. It's not your fault.", she said smiling to relieve him of guilt. "Where is that son of a bitch?", he asked looking for Crane. "Vampires? Interesting. They are quite frightful monsters that haunt the minds of millions. That specific phobia is known as Sanguivoriphobia.", Crane stated. Nightwing saw that Batman was starting to come to and he helped him get back on his feet. "Are you alright?", he asked his partner. "Yeah.", he answered. "Something's changed. You're different, Dark Knight.", stated Scarecrow as he climbed to the front of the blimp. Joker came out of nowhere and said, "I prefer to call it a work in progress, but it does show potential.". Batman walked closer to Crane and said, "It's over, Scarecrow! You're trapped! There's nowhere to run!". "Who said anything about running?", said Crane as he pressed the button on the remote he was holding. The front of the blimp where he was at began to be torn apart from the rest of the airship. Scarecrow was holding on tight as the whole came apart from the blimp. A helicopter was holding Crane that also helped get him away from the heroes. One of his men appeared in the helicopter. Batman got out his grapple, Nightwing his escrima sticks, and Elsa was about to let out her magic, but the guy fired a rocket launcher at them. "Duck!", Nightwing ordered everyone. They all did, but the rockets made the ceiling fall down on them, knocking them all out as the helicopter carried the front of the airship away, letting Crane escape once more.


	17. Chapter 17: Bruce Wayne?

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 17: Bruce Wayne?

Scarecrow was dropped off at his penthouse in Chinatown on Bleake Island after the run-in with Batman, Nightwing and The Frozen Gang. "The first bomb and the cloudburst are in that tank thing on Miagani Island as you said for us to do. It's all ready to go. Just give us the orders to release that stuff.", said one guy. "Good. Everything is going according to plan.", said Scarecrow. "Also, where do you want us to put the second one? At the city limits, so all the fleeing people will still be able to get a taste of it because the first one will already be able to cloud all of Gotham?", asked the guy. "No. I gave them enough of a scare because of my threat and that's all that matters. I have a new idea of where to put the second one.", said Scarecrow. "Where?", asked the goon. "It won't be in Gotham. It will be where those people say they are from, Arendelle.", said the mad doctor. "I thought I heard one of those guys mention that it's in another realm or dimension. So how are we going to do that?", asked another guy. Scarecrow pulled out the crystal that fell out of Jacob's pocket and said, "With this.". Scarecrow whispered, "Arendelle.", to the crystal because Elsa mentioned that's how they work. He threw it on the ground and a portal opened up. "Freaky!", said a third goon. "Do you have the second one with you?", asked Crane. "Yes, sir. I have it right here and it's full of your toxin.", said the first guy holding the big and heavy device. "Bring it with. This will teach them to interfere with my plans.", said Crane. They all went through the portal to Arendelle. Meanwhile, back on Stagg's now torn airship, the good guys were starting to wake up. "Everyone okay?", Kristoff asked. "Yeah.", answered Nightwing. Kristoff helped Anna get up and Jacob helped Elsa get up. Batman got up and said, "Damn it!". "Okay. Lay it out! What are you seeing?", asked Nightwing. "I told you, it's nothing!", said Batman angrily. "You almost killed Crane's goons and Crane himself. I honestly think you're out of control.", said Nightwing. Batman took a few seconds before he admitted by saying, "It's The Joker! I keep seeing him everywhere I go! He's in my head and trying to take over!". "The Joker?", asked Anna with a raised eyebrow. "He was Gotham's biggest villain and nut job. Even worse than Crane. Like his namesake, he treats everyone's life like a joke and also resembles a clown. He has killed like hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent people. He died a while ago, but I do know he and The Dark Knight over there always had some sort of connection.", explained Jacob. "It might have something to do with the fact that his blood is still in me.", Batman admitted. "What?! I thought you took the cure to get rid of the disease that killed him and which he injected you with to kill you, or drive you crazy, or whatever? You never knew with him!", said Nightwing. "I did take it and it saved me from dying, but I ran some tests and his blood is still in me, just not killing me.", said Batman. "Oh, Bats! I am killing you! I'm just killing your mind! When I do, it's gonna be all about me! Your mansion, your money, your company, Hell, all of Gotham to do with as I please!", said the Joker hallucination. "Batman, you have to stand down!", said Nightwing. "No. There's too much at stake tonight!", said Batman. "Stand down, Bruce!", demanded Nightwing. He realized his mistake and his eyes went wide, while Batman just remained calm. "Ooooo! Spoiler!", said Joker and then laughed his head off. "Wait, Bruce? You mean Bruce Wayne?", Jacob said as they all looked at the Dark Knight in a whole new perspective. "Yes.", said Batman, still calm, even though these guys just found out who he was. "Well, I guess that does explain how you get all the fancy shit. But, why?", asked Jacob. "You may as well tell them! They already know too much!", said Joker. "Wait. Is this about your parents getting killed by a thug in Crime Alley when you were a kid and you watched it happen? Is that why?", he asked. "Yes. That night in that alley changed my whole life and for some reason, I couldn't just live a normal life without taking the law into my own hands.", explained Batman. "I understand, but you have done so much good and I really think you're parents would be proud of you.", said Jacob. "Aww, that's nice!", mocked Joker. "The reason I took to the streets to stop crimes and study your moves and also why I wanted to come out tonight is because of you, I wanted to be just like you. I wanted to prove myself. Turns out I'm not ready. I almost got not only me killed, but my friends too. I'm sorry, guys.", Jacob said to his friends. "It's alright, Jake. Honestly, it was kinda exciting going on an adventure. I haven't gone on one since the eternal winter and I almost got myself and my friends killed too, so you're not the only one.", said Anna smiling. "I also got Elsa drugged and made her revisit her fears.", he said. "It's not your fault. I know you feel like it is, but it was Crane who did it.", said Elsa smiling. "You do know we're not going to tell anyone, right?", said Jacob to Batman. "Thanks. And I do appreciate you guys wanting to help and I'm glad you see now that it's too dangerous out here.", said Batman. "To make it even, my real name is Dick Grayson. my parents were killed right in front of me too at Haly's Circus.", explained Nightwing. "I heard of that, too. I'm really sorry to hear that about both of you.", said Jacob. 'Thanks.", said Nightwing. Well, it's nice to actually meet you, Bruce and Dick.", said Jacob. "Same here.", said Nightwing. "What I meant when I said how he gets all his stuff is he is crazy rich.", said Jacob to the Frozen cast. "Well, that makes two of us, me and Anna run a kingdom.", said Elsa. "Well, technically she does. She's the Queen, I'm just the Princess. I'm like the sidekick.", Anna joked. "Yeah, you're my feisty sidekick, and I'm the cool and collected main one and yes, I said "cool". You're just as important, sis.", said Elsa. "Dick, I can handle this, I've dealt with Crane's toxin lots of times. Yes, Joker's blood is in me and he's trying to take over, but I have a strong will.", said Batman. "We'll see about that.", said Joker and then laughed. "Alright, but I'll be keeping a close eye on you.", said Nightwing. "Fair enough.", said Batman. "Anyway, we better get going. He's all yours. Why don't you guys say we go back to Arendelle and have that party?", said Jacob. "Yeah. Let's do that.", said Elsa smiling. Batman pulled up his gauntlet and contacted Oracle. "Oracle, Crane got away again, but Stagg's apprehended. I'm going to contact your dad and tell him to pick him up, as well as tell him that Stagg was working with Crane on the Cloudburst.", said Batman. "What about Elsa?", asked Barbara. "She's safe. She and her friends are going back to Arendelle and to stay out of this.", said Batman. "Do you have any leads on Scarecrow?", he asked. "No. Not since you went to go after him on the airship. No broadcasts or anything. I'm sure he'll show his ugly face again soon. Don't worry. I know you'll get him.", said Oracle. "Also, Elsa and the rest were revealed to who I was, but they said they won't tell anyone.", said Batman. "That's good to know.", said Oracle. Batman got Oracle off and then called her father. "Jim, Scarecrow's still out there, but he had a partner in building the Cloudburst, Simon Stagg. He's apprehended. He's on his airship waiting for you to pick him up.", said Batman. "Thanks, Batman. I'll have someone come up there and get him.", said Gordon as they both got off the line. "Well, good luck.", said Kristoff. "Goodbye.", said Batman. "Are you sure guys don't want to stay a while longer? There's going to be all sorts of more fun to be had tonight?", said Joker, even though it was only Batman who could see him and nobody else. Jacob reached for the crystals in his pocket, but couldn't find any. "Where are the crystals? I had them in my pocket.", he said. He then saw them scattered all over the floor and quickly picked them up, with help from Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa. Once they were all collected, he counted six, but he thought there were seven. "Is that all? I thought there were six.", he asked his friends. "That's all we could find", said Kristoff. "Maybe I was just imagining an extra one.", he said. He said, "Arendelle", and threw a crystal on the ground and a portal opened up and they all jumped through it. Batman and Nightwing were by themselves and Nightwing asked, "Do you think that they can keep who we are a secret?". "I think they won't. Come on. We've got bigger problems.", said Batman. They both left the airship through the ripped front. The Frozen gang got back to Arendelle almost instantly. The portal took them to the main streets, but everyone else was in their homes. "It's good to be back!", said Anna. "Well, let's go tell Kai and Gerda to set up.", said Elsa. "I'll go check on Sven and Olaf.", said Kristoff. They were making their way towards the castle when Jacob said to Elsa, "So, does this mean the date's back on, Your Majesty?". "Of course! I mean, if you still want to.", said Elsa smiling. "Yes.", Jacob said almost immediately. "Do you think that Batman and Nightwing are gonna get Scarecrow before he detonates the Cloudburst?", asked Elsa. "I'm sure they will. I have faith in them. Even when it's just Batman, he always protects Gotham and succeeds. He's done it hundreds of times.", said Jacob smiling. "I hope so. I have faith in them too. I know the city was evacuated, but I still don't want that thing to go off.", said Elsa. "Don't worry. They'll get him.", he reassured Elsa. They were inside the gates when Jacob noticed the door to the castle was slightly open. "Wait, was that door open when we left? I know you said that the gates are always open since The Great Thaw, but I highly doubt the door to the castle is always open.", he asked. "You're right. It's not supposed to be.", said Anna. "Do you think someone busted in?", asked Kristoff. "Everyone, stay together.", instructed Elsa. They all carefully walked into the castle and the whole place was dark. Elsa made a glowing snowflake in her hand to light the place. The place was seemed the same, but they couldn't help feel that something was wrong. They went past the dining room when Gerda came out of nowhere, screaming her head off. "Gerda, what's wrong?", asked Elsa trying to comfort her. "Get them off! Get them off!", Gerda begged. "Get what off?", asked Kristoff. Gerda ran away still screaming. "We gotta find Kai!", said Anna. They got into the throne room and saw a post with a scarecrow on it, or a guy in a scarecrow suit. Kristoff slowly walked up to the post and pulled the bag off the guy's head and it revealed Kai, with his head hung over. "Kai! Can you hear me?", asked Elsa. Kai just said nothing and still hung his head. "Is he…?", Anna hesitantly asked. Kai then came back panicking. "Ahh! He's coming!", screamed Kai. "Who?", asked Kristoff. "SCARECROW!", screamed Kai. (Yes, that whole scene was from Gotham, but I really thought it was cool and that it would fit in.) Everyone looked at each other in horror. Jacob noticed a note hanging around Kai's neck, so he took it and read it. The other three all gathered around and read it too and were horrified with what it said. It said, "Thank you for letting me decide where to put my second bomb. All of Gotham and now Arendelle will know the true nature of fear! Sincerely, Dr. Jonathan Crane, PhD, a.k.a., Scarecrow.". Once they were done reading the note, they looked right in front of them, behind Kai, and right above the throne. There was Scarecrow's signature menacing scarecrow face with an upside down bat for a mouth over a big painting of the castle that was hung up on the wall.


	18. Chapter 18: City Of Fear

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 18: City Of Fear

"It's not possible! How is he here?!", asked Anna in fright. "I have no idea! Wait! Oh, no!", said Jacob. "What?", asked Kristoff. "I knew there was a crystal that I was missing! He must've picked that one up when he dosed me! Now, he's gonna cover both Gotham and the kingdom in fear toxin!", he panicked. "We gotta find that bomb!", said Elsa. "Find it?! How?! None of us know where the hell it could possibly be!", he said. Olaf and Sven came out of the hallway and towards the rest. "Olaf! Sven! Are you guys alright?", asked Anna. "Yeah, we're fine. Crane and some of his goons burst into the castle and dosed both Kai and Gerda, but we just hid.", explained Sven. "I was so scared! I thought he was gonna find us!", said Olaf. "You did the right thing to hide. I'm sure you know we have to go back to Gotham to get Batman's help for this situation?", said Jacob. "I'm sure he won't be happy to see us again. Especially since we just found out that he's this Bruce Wayne guy.", said Kristoff. "He won't be happy, but I know he will help us because this is the exact same thing that's happening in Gotham right now!", Jacob said. "He's right. We're going to need his help if we're going to find this thing. I mean, he is a detective, right?", Elsa said. "Yeah. Actually, he's known to be The World's Greatest Detective.", he said. "Well, we better get going!", said Anna. Unknown to them, a projector was behind them and it came on with Scarecrow on it. "I see you've received my message.", said Scarecrow. "You son of a bitch!", said Jacob. "And now I have your attention! You will now know the price for meddling in my affairs! Your whole kingdom will be clouded in my toxin!", said Crane. "These are innocent people, Crane! Don't do this!", said Anna. "If you want someone to blame, blame yourselves! You chose to be the heroes and now you and all of Arendelle will pay the price!", said Crane as he went off the projector. "God! It's all my fault!", said Jacob as he began to slightly cry. "Jacob, please! Don't think like that!", said Kristoff. "Yes it is, Kristoff! He's right! I wanted to be the hero and I dragged you guys into this! I put this whole kingdom in danger because I thought I could prove myself.", said Jacob. "It was still brave of what you did! That shows that you wanted to make a difference in Gotham like Batman, here as well.", said Anna. "We can't give up now! Please! Arendelle is in danger and Gotham too!", said Elsa, with her hand on his shoulder. He was still crying a little bit, but Elsa brushed away his tears. Jacob got his composure together and said, "Right! Let's do this! We gotta get that bastard!", said Jacob. "Olaf and Sven, get everyone out of the kingdom and aboard ships to leave! No one can be drugged with his toxin!", instructed Elsa. "On it.", said Olaf. "Me and Kristoff will stay too.", said Anna. "I think we should, too. Everyone in the kingdom will need more help to get out of here before the Cloudburst goes off.", said Kristoff. Scarecrow had set up billboards and speakers throughout the kingdom and started to speak, capturing the attention of everyone in the kingdom. "Citizens of Arendelle, I am The Scarecrow! And tonight, all of you will be part of a grand experiment, a monument to horror! This is your only warning! I suggest you leave. For if you stay, you will all experience your greatest nightmares!", said Scarecrow as he went off. Everyone in the kingdom was struck with terror. "Looks like he read our minds. We better get a move on!", said Anna. "Okay. So, I guess it's just me and Jake.", said Elsa. Jacob pulled out a crystal and whispered, "Gotham City.", and threw it on the ground. A portal opened up and both of them jumped through it. Meanwhile, in Gotham, Nightwing went off to deal with more rioters, leaving Batman looking for Crane by himself and was currently on Founder's Island. Scarecrow was back in Gotham now and came up broadcasting again and said, "The time is coming Batman, for Gotham to be shattered and scarred by my toxin and by your failure! I apologize that I haven't broadcasted in a little while. I've been preoccupied with planting my second Cloudburst bomb, but soon fear will reign supreme! I will reign supreme!", said Scarecrow before he went off the billboards. Before Batman could leave, a portal opened up and out stepped both Elsa and Jacob. "What the hell are you two doing back here? I thought we agreed that you were going to stay away?", asked Batman angrily. "Listen, Crane stole one of the crystals and got to Arendelle and now he's planted the second Cloudburst bomb there.", explained Elsa. "What?! Why would he plant the second one there?", asked the Dark Knight. "To get even with us for interfering with his plans.", explained Jacob. "We need your help! You know him! You can help us beat him!", said Elsa. "What about the citizens of Arendelle?", asked Batman. "We're having Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf evacuate everyone out of the kingdom and far away.", explained Jacob. "We need your help, Mr. Wayne!", said Jacob. "Of course.", said Batman. "Look, I know, you're having trouble with your Joker hallucination, but we need you, The Dark Knight!", said Jacob. "Now, this is getting quite interesting, Brucie! Crane's not only gassing Gotham, but also Arendelle now! Ha! Tonight has been a wild ride so far and there's still so much more to come!", said Joker as he began to laugh. Batman shook his head and the other two noticed this and Jacob asked, "Is it Joker again?". "Yes. Let's not worry about that now.", said Batman. "Well, you're going to have to worry about it eventually! Soon, your whole mind will be all about me!", said Joker. Batman used his gauntlet to talk to Alfred. "Alfred, Crane's planted his first bomb in Gotham, and the second one is in Arendelle. He stole one of those crystals and got himself there.", explained Batman. "Oh, dear! That maniac must be stopped, sir!", said Alfred. "He will, but the Queen of Arendelle and her friends will help.", he said. "And you said they know who you are? If so, can they be trusted? You said it yourself that the Queen has frigid abilities.", asked Alfred. "Yes, but I believe they can be trusted. They want to do right for their kingdom and for Gotham.", he said. "Very good, sir. Good luck.", said Alfred before he was taken off. Oracle was soon after requesting to chat and said, "Bruce, I found the Cloudburst in Gotham and I overheard your conversation with Alfred about Arendelle. It's currently on Bleake Island and it's in the form of a weaponized tank with the bomb in it. It's computer-programmed, so there's no one in it. I'm sending you the location now on your map now.". The Cloudburst came up on a map and was exactly where Oracle said it was. "Thanks, Oracle. We're heading there now and tell Dick to meet up with us.", said Batman. "On it.", said Oracle. Scarecrow came up again with a trigger in his hand and said, "It's time for my domain to be created. It's time to spread the word, and the word is: "Panic!"!", as he pressed the button on the trigger. (From Batman Begins) "Wait! Something's happening!", said Barbara who sounded scared. The map said, "Threat Imminent!". "It's gonna blow!", warned Barbara. Within a second, the bomb went off and fear gas started to cloud over the city. Thugs all over the city saw this and were running, but were swept away by the cloud. Batman grabbed Elsa and Jacob and got them to higher ground. Once they got to a higher building, the whole city was shrouded in fear toxin. "Oh my God!", said Jacob. Scarecrow came up and said, "Welcome to Gotham…The City of Fear!".


	19. Chapter 19: Scarecrow Nightmare: Part 1

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 19: Scarecrow Nightmare: Part 1

They were all in absolute terror as the entire city was covered in Crane's fear toxin. Below, the thugs that stayed behind, were going crazy from being scared out of their minds. They all started attacking each other and killing each other because they saw each other in the form of monsters. Nightwing came up onto the building and said "It's worse than I thought!". "What do we do now?", asked Jacob. "Oracle gave me the location of the Cloudburst on the map. I can use the Batmobile to destroy it, she said there was no one in it, it's computer-programmed." "Do you think you got this on your own?", asked Oracle. "I always do, Barbara.", said Batman as she went off. "Barbara? Do you mean Commissioner Gordon's daughter? How many more people are involved in this?", asked Jacob. "A few others, but we have other things to worry about. Look!", said Batman as they all looked down at the fear gas clouded streets of Gotham. "I promise after Gotham, we'll find the one in Arendelle?", said Batman to Elsa and Jacob. "Oracle mentioned that they said that Crane planted the other Cloudburst in Arendelle. How do we know that hasn't gone off yet?", said Nightwing. "I know that Crane would prefer to study one area at a time. He hasn't made the other one gone off yet.", said Batman. "Also, Anna would try to get in touch with us if it did go off.", said Elsa. Batman called the Batmobile to the building he's at. "Well, let's do this, Bats! Geronimo!", The Joker Hallucination shouted and then jumped. Batman dove down into the Batmobile, but was first hit with the fear gas cloud. By the time, he was in the Batmobile, he was already coughing up a storm. Then, Joker appeared on the Batmobile's front windshield and said, "It's gonna be a hell of a ride, Bats!", and then laughed. He used the Batmobile's systems to zap the Joker off of the car, even though it was just a regular thug going crazy from fear toxin. Once in the car, Batman saw a bunch of Jokers all over the place, laughing like crazy and running around. After that, the road started to go up into the sky in the form of black ashes, along with the buildings. The sky became a fiery orange/red and the river became ash and Hellfire, along with Jokers all over the place. He heard Scarecrow's loud, menacing voice saying, "Welcome to my world, Batman!". Joker was in the back seat saying, "This is gonna be fun!". Batman started to drive through the streets of Gotham towards the Cloudburst tank, which was on the Batmobile's map, but Scarecrow's syringes were popping up from the ground to try to get in his way. "My dear, Batman, word on the street is that you created The Joker. Nice work. Too bad you couldn't keep him alive.", said Scarecrow. "I know! It's a damn, crying shame! Hahahahaha!", said Joker. Batman said nothing and just kept driving, while avoiding the syringes. At the same time, he was shocking Jokers who touched the Batmobile, who were really just random thugs. "Do you really believe you can stop me, After I'm through with Gotham and Arendelle, I will unmask you, and everyone will see that you are nothing, but a pitiful, fearful man.", said Crane. He kept having to constantly dodge Scarecrow's syringes and extra Jokers on the road. He began to cross the bridge that leads to Bleake Island, but in his mind, the bridge began to fall apart. So, he used the Batmobile's Afterburner to make it across the fallen bridge, and made it successfully. "Is all of this really happening, Batman? Are you really driving through the streets of Gotham? Are you really in the Batmobile?", asked Scarecrow who was taunting Batman. Batman was approaching the Cloudburst tank with the bomb inside of the tank in the large parking lot of the abandoned Panessa Movie Studios. The tank was huge with many gun turrets and air vents to disperse the gas. The parking lot was right next to the river, and out of the ashy, fiery water, came a giant Scarecrow with glowing orange fiery eyes, almost like Batman's hallucinations from Crane's toxin at the Asylum. "You will burn!", said Scarecrow as he emerged from the river. The Cloudburst tank began to attack by firing missiles at the Batmobile. The Batmobile easily dodged the first few missiles, but afterwards, Batman got the Batmobile into its newly built Battle Tank Mode to take on and destroy the Cloudburst tank. It was not only the tank, but also Scarecrow was using his laser beam eyes to attack, as well as throwing some of the fiery river at the Batmobile. One more thing, is that a bunch of thugs, drugged by the fear toxin, saw the Batmobile as a giant monster and tried to attack it, but Batman saw them as Jokers laughing their asses off. Batman's Joker hallucination saw the other Jokers as well and said, "Looks like we got company, Bruce. I must say, really handsome company.". The Batmobile fired nonlethal rounds at the Jokers to keep them from making things worse. "Oh, why'd you do that, Bats? The more Jokers, the funnier things'll be!", said Joker. The Cloudburst kept firing its missiles at the Batmobile, as well as Scarecrow's attacks on the Batmobile. The Batmobile in return, fired missiles at the Cloudburst, but they did almost no damage. "You can't defeat my weapon of terror, Batman!", said Scarecrow. Oracle came up on the Batmobile's screen and said, "Bruce? How's it going?". "I'm busy, Barb. What is it?", asked Batman. "I wanted to inform you that I was looking through the design of the tank has a coolant system in it. That's it's weak spot! When you get the chance, hit that!", explained Oracle. "Thanks.", said Batman as Oracle went off. Batman began firing his missiles directly at the bomb and it seemed like whenever the bomb was it, it weakened Crane, even though seeing him as a giant was just a hallucination. It was almost as if Scarecrow was the tank or represented the tank. Batman kept firing countless missiles at the tank. When most of its battle systems were damaged, Batman took this opportunity to fire at the coolant lines. Once he did that, the tank exploded. After the Cloudburst were destroyed, Scarecrow screamed in pain before being destroyed as well. "Well that was fun!", said Joker. The Cloudburst was destroyed, but the toxin was still all over the city. Batman got out of the Batmobile and grappled to the nearest building as fast as possible, while breathing in a little more of the toxin. "The Cloudburst is destroyed, but yet the city is still full of Scarecrow's toxin! How will the World's Greatest Detective get out of his pickle this time? Hmmm?", asked Joker. Scarecrow broadcasted and said, "Damn you, Batman! The Cloudburst was mine! My instrument of fear! You still haven't won though. My toxin is still clouding all of Gotham.", and then went off. Batman met back up with Nightwing, Jacob, and Elsa where he last saw them. "The Cloudburst is destroyed. I was able to destroy it with the Batmobile's new Battle Tank Mode. "Good Lord! You're telling me that thing and turn into a tank?", asked Jacob. "Yes. Even though it's destroyed, I'm honestly not sure how we're going to clear the toxin.", said Batman. Jacob thought for a second and remembered the guy who Crane drugged and who thought he was on fire on the airship and how he poured water on himself, which somehow cured the effects of the toxin. "I think I know how.", chimed in Jacob. "How?", asked Batman. "On the airship, Crane drugged one of his goons and he saw that he was on fire. He poured a bucket of water on him and after that, he was fine. I think water reverses the toxin.", explained Jacob. "And how are we going to get water over the whole city? I can imagine rain, but it's not raining.", said Batman. "We can use the next best thing, snow. Snow is pretty much frozen water flakes. Elsa, all of Gotham needs you to create a big enough snow cloud to cover the entire city.", said Jacob. "I don't know if I can make that big of a cloud.", said Elsa. "Not to bring it up in the wrong way, but you did freeze over your whole kingdom and you unfroze it to save it and everyone in it. I know you can do the same for Gotham by forming a big enough snow cloud. I believe in you.", said Jacob as he took Elsa's hand to give her confidence and it did. "I think it's worth a shot.", said Nightwing. "Okay.", said Elsa, as she began to form a gigantic snowball in her hands and then threw it up into the darkened sky. The entire sky became a huge snow cloud and the snow began to flurry down onto the whole city. As the snow began to come down, the toxin began to disappear and the thugs who were dosed began to snap back to reality thanks to Elsa. "It worked!", said Elsa happily. "You did it! I knew you could! You saved Gotham! You're a hero!", said Jacob as he hugged her. She returned the hug upon feeling good about what she just did. She honestly felt like she was a hero. Batman was really impressed and sort of proud of these two and that they helped save the city on their first try, when he's saved it hundreds of times. He just watched them hug and slightly smiled, but then Joker cut in and said, "Holy moly! I think those two have the hots for each other! Or should I say, the colds! How adorable! Although, this time, Elsa is the hero of the city, Bruce. And not you. No offense.". They unhugged and Nightwing said, "Nice job, Your Majesty!". "Thanks.", Elsa said. Then Scarecrow came up on the billboards and said, "So, you've deduced that water or snow is the anti agent to my toxin. You continue to be full of surprises, Elsa. I just wonder if you can do the same for your home as you did for Gotham.", and then he went off. After hearing that, they were reminded that there was still the Cloudburst bomb in Arendelle to be dealt with and then finally, Scarecrow.


	20. Chapter 20: Kingdom Of Fear

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 20: Kingdom of Fear

They got back down on the street, next to The Batmobile after Scarecrow's latest broadcast. Oracle called Batman on his gauntlet and asked, "Bruce, I see that the toxin is being cleared and the Cloudburst bomb was destroyed. Nice job! I know that The Batmobile destroyed the tank or bomb or whatever, but how did you get rid of the toxin?" "Actually, Elsa created a large enough snow cloud to clear the toxin. Apparently that, or just water is a cure. They said that one of Crane's goons was dosed and poured water on himself because he saw that he was on fire and after that, it seemed like he was fine.", explained Batman. "Wow! At first, I wasn't sure what to think of her, her family, or that kid, but if she did, she does have a good and brave heart.", said Oracle. "We have to get to Arendelle to destroy the other bomb. Crane just came up again and reminded us about it. Jacob and Elsa said that the rest are clearing everyone out now. I just hope everyone has left now.", said Batman. "Right. I'll talk to you later.", said Oracle before she was taken off. "We should get to your kingdom now.", said Batman. "Yeah. We need to make sure everyone is shipped somewhere safe.", said Elsa. Jacob said, "Arendelle.", before he threw it on the ground. A portal opened up and it was big enough to bring Batman, Nightwing, Jacob, Elsa, and The Batmobile with and they all went through it, including the gigantic car/tank. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven got everyone out of Arendelle and on boats to take them to the nearby kingdom of Eldora until Scarecrow was stopped. Everyone cooperated easily due to Scarecrow's threat, which was pretty much the exact same one he made for Gotham. "That's the last one.", Kristoff said as the last boat of Arendelle's citizens was shipped. "Good.", said Anna. "Any word from Jake or Elsa about what's gong on in Gotham?", asked Kristoff. "No. I hope we'll here from them soon. I do worry not only about them, but Gotham and Arendelle too.", said Anna. Kristoff wrapped his arm around Anna to comfort her. "I'm sure everything is going to end up fine both here and there.", he said while still holding her. Then, a huge portal opened with Batman, Nightwing, Elsa, Jacob, and The Batmobile, as well as The Joker in Batman's head. "So, this is Arendelle? It's beeeeaaaauuuutiiiiifulllllll! Too bad, it's going to be covered in Crane's toxin soon.", said Joker. "Elsa, Jacob! What happened in Gotham? And what the hell is that?", asked Anna. "The Batmobile. That's my car and it's what I used to destroy the Cloudburst tank in Gotham.", explained Batman. "Oh, that's great! One down, one to go! Thank God you destroyed it!", Anna said to Batman. "I did destroy it, but your sister clear the toxin from the city by creating a snow cloud. She saved the city too.", said Batman. "Remember on Stagg's airship, there was that one guy who saw that he was on fire due to Crane's toxin? He poured water on himself to put out the fire he saw. Afterwards, he was fine. Almost as if he was cured. Snow is basically frozen water crystals. So, I created a snow cloud to cover the entire city and the snow made the toxin go away and cured everyone who was dosed.", explained Elsa. "Oh, Elsa! You're awesome!", said Anna hugging her older sister. "We got everyone out of the kingdom after Scarecrow's threat. So now the whole kingdom is empty.", said Sven. "How are Kai and Gerda?", asked Elsa. "Alright. We had a doctor give them both a sedative to to calm them down and now, they're asleep. The doctor says that they'll be fine when they wake up. Their somewhere safe in the castle for when the bomb does go off.", said Anna. "That's good to hear.", said Jacob. "How are we going to find the other one here? We don't have the technology to find it here like we do in Gotham.", said Nightwing. "I'm going to use another remote scanner batarang.", said Batman as he got one of those out. "Oooo! That's a neat toy! Can I have one?", asked Olaf. "Olaf, not now.", said Sven. "Sorry.", said Olaf. "Ha! Those two are like Rudolph and Frosty, except the reindeer doesn't have a glowing red nose and the snowman doesn't have a broomstick or a magical top hat. And what am I talking about, Batman? It's not even Christmas! It's the opposite: Halloween!", said Joker. "What does that do?", asked Anna. "I'll be able to scan the area by throwing it into the air so it can circle around and locate the bomb.", explained Batman. He programmed it and threw it into the air. After it did a couple of loops around the area, it came back to Batman and gave him the location of the second Cloudburst bomb and tank. "Well?", asked Kristoff. "It's in a clearing in the forest, which is a decent distance away from here, but we should be able to get there before the bomb goes off. "Well, let's go!", said Jacob. Before they were about to move, Scarecrow came up on the billboards that he planted across the kingdom with another remote in his hand. "I see you cleared out Arendelle, just like Gotham, but I will still lay waste to your kingdom. Prepare to face your judgement of terror!", said Scarecrow as he pressed the red button at the top of the remote in his hand. The batarang's results read, "Threat Imminent" right after he pressed the button. "We have to get to higher ground!", said Batman. Both Batman and Nightwing grabbed the Frozen Gang to get to one of the castle's rooftops. The Cloudburst tank in the woods went off and covered the entire kingdom in fear toxin. Everyone looked down at the entire land being covered in the orange cloud. "Anyone else getting a case of Deja Vu? No, just me? And of course you too, Bruce. I mean no one else can hear me, right?", said Joker. "Holy crap!", said Kristoff. "This is how bad it was in Gotham.", said Nightwing. "This might sound messed up, but that cloud looks like a big orange snow pile that I wanna jump in.", said Olaf. "Dude, really?", asked Jacob with kind of an annoyed look on his face. "I know. I really got to work on that.", said Olaf. Scarecrow came up on the billboards again and announced, "Welcome to Arendelle….The Kingdom of Fear!".


	21. Chapter 21: Scarecrow Nightmare: Part 2

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 21: Scarecrow Nightmare: Part 2

They all stared in horror as the gas covered the entire kingdom. Even though there were no people in it due to everyone being evacuated, the gas cloud would most likely cause possibly serious damage to the environment. As well as make some of the wildlife be scared as Hell. That most likely was not a problem with Gotham due to there being buildings everywhere. "So, what do we do now?", asked Sven. "We do the same thing as Gotham.", said Batman. "Which is?", asked Olaf. "I use The Batmobile to destroy the bomb, which is a part of the tank, and then Elsa creates a big enough snow cloud to cover the entire kingdom to get rid of the toxin.", explained Batman. "I don't know if it's a good idea for you to breathe in more of that. You're already having bad hallucinations about Joker.", said Nightwing. "That's me! And soon, that'll also be you! Hahahahahaha!", said Joker and then laughed. "I'll be fine.", said Batman. "Of course. You always are.", Nightwing said sarcastically. Batman got an incoming message on his gauntlet and saw that it was Oracle. "Bruce, how's it going?", asked Barbara. "Is that Barbara? Hi! You're not still mad about the whole me shooting you in the back and paralyzing you from the waist down thing? Are you?", said The Joker hallucination. "Scarecrow just detonated the bomb in Arendelle. We'll use the same strategy as in Gotham to save the kingdom.", said Batman. "You mean, The Batmobile destroying the tank and Elsa creating a huge snow cloud to get rid of the toxin?", asked Oracle. "Exactly.", answered Batman. "Sounds like a plan. Let me know how it goes.", said Oracle. "I will.", said Batman and then took Barbara off. "I'm going in.", said Batman. "Good luck.", said Elsa. "I don't need luck. I did it already tonight.", said Batman. "Let's do this again, Bats!", said Joker. "Geronimo!", said Joker as he jumped off of the castle's rooftop. Batman dove off the rooftop, into the the cloud, breathed in even more gas, and landed in The Batmobile, while coughing like crazy. He began to see the same things that he saw in Gotham. The kingdom becoming ashes and going up into the darkened orange sky, the sea became Hellfire and ash. He began to drive through the kingdom. Even though there was nobody left in the kingdom, he still kept seeing lots of Jokers everywhere. Joker then said, "Wow! Arendelle has a lot of good looking guys too! Hahahahaha!". as he was still driving, Crane's syringes started to come up from the ground, and hearing Scarecrow's voice saying, "You won't win this time, Dark Knight!". "Here comes round two, Bats!", laughed Joker, who was in the backseat, or at least that's what Batman saw due to the toxin and Joker's blood in still in him from Arkham City. Batman started to drive fast towards the tank that was in the forest clearing on his map. He was being careful not to crash into anyone's home for when they return, once everything is safe again here. Just like last time, he kept avoiding Crane's syringes and the path being destroyed and going up into the sky. "How did it feel to kill him? You can convince yourself it was an accident, but we both know the truth, don't we?", asked Scarecrow. "You know, he's right. How did it feel to kill your best friend, Brucie?", asked Joker. Batman said nothing and kept driving towards the tank. After constantly dodging the syringes from the ground, he made it out of the populated area of Arendelle, and towards the woods where the bomb was. By the end of tonight, Batman, I will hear you scream in terror! I guarantee it!", said Scarecrow. He eventually made it to the clearing where the tank was and went into Battle Mode. Scarecrow emerged from the trees again as a giant and said, "You're finished, Batman!". The tank began shooting at The Batmobile, as well as Scarecrow using his laser eyes and throwing fireballs at the Dark Knight's tank/car. "I do wonder how much of my toxin you have taken in? I believe with at least a little more, you'll fully let your demons take you over and drive you mad.", said Crane menacingly. "And those demons are me!", said Joker. The battle between the two tanks went on for a few more minutes and then The Batmobile shot at the coolant lines once it's battle systems were damaged and then it exploded, along with Scarecrow who screamed in pain before doing so. "KABOOM!", said Joker. Scarecrow then came up on the billboards and said, "Now you have destroyed the second one! You and your allies will pay by the end of the night, Batman!", and then he went off of them. Batman quickly drove back to the castle, and then exited The Batmobile, while breathing in more gas, and then grappled back onto the rooftops where the others were still at. "It's destroyed.", said Batman. "Sweet!", said Jacob. "I believe it's your turn to play your part, Elsa.", said Batman. "Of course.", said Elsa. She began to form a huge snowball in her hands and then threw it up in the air. A huge snow cloud covered the whole kingdom and it began to snow. Just like in Gotham, the snow began to make the toxin go away and then the whole kingdom was clear of it. Afterwards, everyone was congratulating Elsa for saving the kingdom, like she did by ending the Eternal Winter and like she did for Gotham by getting rid of the toxin earlier. "Nice job, sis!", Anna said while hugging her sister. "Yay, Elsa!", said Olaf hugging her after Anna. "You're awesome!", said Kristoff, who was next to hug her, then Sven who said, "Agreed.". Finally, Jacob hugged her and said, "You're amazing!". Elsa really felt good about herself. Joker then started to talk to Batman again. "Have you ever tried catching snowflakes on your tongue, Bruce? It's fun!", Joker said while sticking his tongue out. Crane came up on the billboards and said, "So, you all saved Arendelle as well. Impressive. The final part to tonight's events of fear are coming up soon. The Dark Knight will be unmasked and I will win and everyone will see that he is nothing but a man.", and then went off. Before he did, Nightwing used a frequency scanner to detect where the broadcast signal was coming from and he got Crane's location. "I got him! He's in the castle's bell tower. That's where the broadcast signal is coming from.", said Nightwing. "Good job, Dick.", said Batman. "It's time to end this.", he said as they all went inside the castle and upstairs to the bell tower where their enemy was.


	22. Chapter 22: The Beginning Of The End?

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 22: The Beginning Of The End?

The heroes were walking up the stairs towards the bell tower of the castle to finally take down Scarecrow after everything he put everyone through tonight. They were all a floor away from Crane when Batman said, "Okay. Everybody just stay behind me and Nightwing and let me do the talking.". "Can I say that he's not a warm and nice person for what he's done?", asked Olaf. "No.", said Batman. "What about me, Bats? I should thank Old Bag Face for bringing me back, and better yet, bring the real you to life! Hahahahahaha!", said Joker. Batman just kept ignoring the hallucination and kept moving. They made it to the bell tower floor and there was Scarecrow, who was looking over the kingdom from the edge of the tower. They slowly started to approach the villain, with Nightwing getting his escrima sticks out, Elsa getting her magic ready in her hands, and Kristoff getting out his ice pick. "On your knees, Crane! Now!", demanded Batman. "So, here we are. I must say, I am rather impressed with your teamwork skills.", said Crane. "I'm not asking again.", said Batman. "And you're not the one who should be making demands. It is time for your myth to end.", Scarecrow said right before a bunch of his men came on the scene with guns pointed at the heroes. "I would advise you all to lower your weapons and conceal your magic.", Scarecrow said to them. They did as Crane said and his men took them, leaving them with nothing to defend themselves with. "You have a choice, Batman. Either you surrender yourself to me, or I will order my men to kill your friends.", said Scarecrow. "Go to Hell!", said Jacob. "Or maybe I should have them kill you no matter what with your attitude.", the villain said. "No! You win, Scarecrow! I surrender!", said Batman. "What?! What are you doing!?", asked Nightwing. "I'm not going to let him hurt any of you.", he said. "You can't! You've done too much good! You can't let it end! What about Gotham? What will the city be like without you? Probably having scum like this him run the city again?", said Jacob. "Here's a lesson for you, Jacob: To be a true hero, you have to be willing to sacrifice yourself for the innocent and one's friends and family.", explained Batman. "You're a good man.", said Anna. "Awwww! That's nice.", said Joker. "So, your fears seem to have gotten the better of you? How fitting that I will win and Batman's life will be over. Not because of what I have done to both Gotham and Arendelle, but because you're scared of what I will do to your friends, your family. They are your weakness, hiding just below the surface. I am sure that you're scared of what will happen when I tear that mask from your face. What will we find? Your true identity, or proof that without your mask, you are nothing? Impotent. Powerless. Afraid. Leave your equipment on the floor, and we can find out.", said Scarecrow. Batman did just that by throwing his utility belt on the floor right in front of him. "So now you let them go?", said Batman. "Well even though the whole world will see you being unmasked, I do believe there should be an audience in the same room. I think you all could stick around for a while and watch it happen. This is the beginning of the end for you, Dark Knight!", said Scarecrow. His men gathered the heroes in a group with their guns pointed at them. All of a sudden, Elsa started to use her powers to ice blast his thugs. "Elsa, don't!", said Anna. She was able to knock out a few, along with freezing the floor and walls of the castle's bell tower, including the bell, which made it ring. A couple thugs knocked Elsa to her knees after her attacks. "You're a monster! You are nothing, but pure evil! You won't get away with this!", said Elsa. Scarecrow slowly walked towards The Snow Queen and said, "That's interesting for you to call me a monster considering that is what you always feared you were. Maybe I haven't won yet, but I will once his mask is off and the whole world and all worlds for that matter will see The Batman for who he truly is. Nothing, but a man. As for you, I think you should stay behind and choke on your worst nightmares.". He got his syringes full of fear toxin and injected more of his toxin right below Elsa's collarbone. "No!", screamed Jacob. Elsa's blue eyes became orange again and she literally passed out from the toxin starting to fill her mind. "Goodbye, Your Majesty. I highly doubt that I'll be seeing you again.", said Crane as he walked away from Elsa. "I'm afraid you won't see your sister ever again, Princess Anna. I gave her a much more concentrated dose than last time. The mind can only take so much. She hasn't got much longer to live.", said Scarecrow. "No! Elsa, noooooo!", screamed Anna as she began to cry, as did Jacob and the rest of The Frozen Crew as they tried to get out of the thugs' holds to help her, but they wouldn't let them even struggle. Crane then walked over to Batman. "This is a perfect example of what you bring, Batman. You will bring death to all who follow you! And now Arendelle's Queen has paid the price for your failure.", he said. Joker then appeared and said to Batman, "You know he does have a point, Batman. I mean this obviously isn't the first time you've lost an ally in your little crusade. You can now add yet another one to the list! I mean you should really come with a warning label! Hahahahaha!". Crane then pulled out a crystal and whispered, "Gotham City.", and then threw it on the ground. A portal opened and both the good guys and the bad guys went through it, leaving Elsa alone at the top of the tower, with her greatest fears about to come alive in her mind before she dies.


	23. Chapter 23: Fear Can't Get To Me At All!

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 23: Fear Can't Get To Me At All!

Elsa was slowly starting to wake up. She couldn't exactly remember what happened before now. "Where am I?", she asked herself. She looked around and saw that she was in her ice palace, specifically in the chandelier room, where both Weaselton's bodyguards and her ice chandelier almost killed her. She wasn't sure how she got here because everything was a blur until now. "Hello? Anna? Kristoff? Sven? Olaf? Jacob?", she shouted, wondering if she would get an answer. Nothing, but silence. She was walking around in circles, trying to remember what happened to her that landed back in her own little fortress of solitude. (Ironic, due to Superman's fortress being made of ice and in the North as well.) She then heard a noise coming from the hallways. "Who's there?", she asked while getting her powers ready in case whoever it was meant to hurt her. She couldn't believe who it was when they came into the room: her parents, who were thought to be dead/lost at sea these past 3 years. "Mom? Dad?", she said in shock. "Hello, Elsa. It's so good to see you again.", said her father, King Agnarr. "We've missed you so much.", said her mother, Queen Iduna. Elsa quickly ran over to her parents and hugged them both and was crying her eyes out. "We all thought you were dead.", she said. "I can assure you we're not. Me and your mother are right here.", her father said smiling. "Thank, God.", Elsa said smiling. "Where have you been?", asked Elsa. "We've been busy. In fact, the reason we came back was you.", said her mother. "Okay. I'm just glad you're both not dead.", she said. "We came back to tell you what a failure and a disgrace you are to our family and to Arendelle.", said her father while having a menacing look on his face. "What?!", she asked with extreme shock and hurt. "You disobeyed us! You revealed your powers to everyone and now everyone knows what we were trying to hide for so long and you ruined it.", said her mother, who also had a menacing look. "I….I'm sorry. But, everyone accepts me for who I am and what I could do.", she explained, trying to make things sound better. "That was right after your coronation when you froze over the whole kingdom, put all the citizens' lives in danger, and almost killed Anna! Again!", said her father. "You froze her heart and she turned to solid ice because of you!", said her mother. "But, I fixed it. I unfroze her and everyone is now safe. Nobody was hurt.", she said. "True, but it shouldn't have had happened if you weren't here. So, that's why we asked them to finish what they tried to do.", said her mother as she was pointing to another door to the chandelier room. Elsa saw that she was pointing towards The Duke of Weaselton and his bodyguards, Erik and Francis. "There's the monster!", said The Duke. "What are you doing here?", asked Elsa in horror. "We're here to do what needs to be done. Your parents even agree that you are an abomination and need to go! And I'll be more than pleased to carry out their wishes.", said The Duke. The Duke's goons got out their crossbows to attack. "That's not all, daughter. He's here too.", said her father pointing to yet another door to the chandelier room. Elsa became even more terrified once she saw Hans. "Hans?!", she said in terror. "Yes. Your parents agreed to let me have the throne to your kingdom once you are dead.", he said and then withdrew his sword. "Why would you let him have the throne? Do you know what he's done to harm the kingdom?", Elsa asked her parents. "Yes, but at least he was close to ridding you from the world.", said her mother. "I also have my 12 older brothers to help me actually finish the job this time.", said Hans as his 12 older brothers came into the room from the halls with a sword for each of them. "Why?", Elsa asked her parents, while crying uncontrollably. How could her own parents allow her worst enemies to kill their own daughter. It was bad enough they had Elsa locked in her room for 13 years, but now they come back after thought to be dead for 3 years to have her worst enemies kill her. Elsa was hugging herself and closing her eyes to get herself together. "Believe us, Elsa, when we say that you deserve this.", said her mother, but now her voice sounded like it had water in it. Elsa opened her eyes and saw that her parents were now covered in seaweed, wet, and had blue, bubbly skin. (Like in Creepshow: Something To Tide You Over due to being dead in the ocean.) (Yes, I am a big fan of horror as well.) Elsa screamed in horror and disgust after seeing what her parents look liked now. "Kill her!", said her father, who also had a voice that sounded like it had water in it. "No, please! Mom, Dad, stop! I….", she said, but then trailed off. She realized something and said, "Wait. None of this is real! Now I remember what happened before everything went dark. Scarecrow! He injected me with more of his fear toxin. This is all in my head because of him!", she said. All of a sudden, the ceiling of the palace began to crack and became sucked into the sky, which was orange and dark. Then, came a giant Scarecrow towering over the room where Elsa and the rest were. "Welcome to your own personal Hell! Please, stay awhile.", said Crane. "I knew my parents would never do this!", she said. "Are you sure about that? It honestly seems like their lives would've been so much better if you never even existed. But now you will die by your greatest nightmare!", said Scarecrow. "Attack!", ordered Crane. The Duke's bodyguards began shooting arrows at her, but she used an ice wall to block them from hitting her. She tried to blast them, but they were very agile, like how she remembered them being when they first tried to kill her during The Eternal Winter. She used ice walls to push them back, but that didn't last long. She then blasted them and then they froze, fell into ice cubes and faded into ash. She knew they weren't real and only hallucinations, so she knew she wasn't killing anybody. Half of Hans' brothers were next to attack, using their swords to kill her, but they were unsuccessful. She used icicles to defend herself as well, but those didn't last for long either. She blasted half of the brothers and then they froze, fell into ice cubes, and then faded to ash. "You can't win! Your worst fears will consume you and destroy you!", said Scarecrow, who was watching everything, like how in Arkham Asylum when Scarecrow was watching Batman fighting his skeleton minions. The other half of the Southern Isles brothers started to attack, but lost due to Elsa ice blasting them and then they froze, fell into ice cubes, and then faded to ash. The Duke then grabbed one of the brothers' swords and clumsily charged at her while yelling, "Your end is now, monster!". She easily blasted him and then he froze, fell into ice cubes, and then faded to ash. Hans then used his sword to slash at Elsa. She dodged a few slashes before she lost her balance and was on the floor. "The throne is now mine!", said Hans before he was about to decapitate her like in the movie. Before he could, Elsa blasted him in the heart and then he froze, fell into ice cubes, and then faded to ash. Elsa got up and then looked at her "parents". "You are a monster, Elsa!", said her watery father. "You don't deserve the throne! The only thing you deserve is death!", said her watery mother. "No, no! You're not my parents! My parents are dead! I am not a monster! I am Winter! I am The Storm! I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle!", she shouted before she blasted her imposter parents and then they faded to ash like the others. (Those words were inspired from Batman TAS: Nothing To Fear.) Elsa then looked up at Scarecrow with an angry and determined look on her face. "How are you doing this?!" You should be giving in and having your psyche wither away! You should've be dead by now! It's impossible! Nobody can conquer their worst fears!", said Scarecrow. "I just did! And I should've done it long ago! My parents loved both me and my sister! Never again will I let fear control me, Crane! All I need is the love of my friends, family, and everyone in Arendelle!", she screamed before she used a powerful icy blast to strike the giant Crane in the heart. Scarecrow was screaming in pain because of this. Elsa didn't stop blasting him until he completely turned to ice and then shattered into a bunch of ice shards, like how Batman used The Bat Signal to destroy Scarecrow in Arkham Asylum. Elsa then felt victorious afterwards, but that didn't last long when she became extremely tired and weary. She then collapsed and was out cold again. Elsa snapped back to reality and woke up in Arendelle Castle's bell tower, which is where she was before Crane dosed her. She should've been dead by now, but because of the battle that just took place inside her mind, she was able to beat the toxin and pretty much erase all traces of it from her body and mind. She felt proud of herself when she realized what she had just done. She then remembered that Crane took Anna, Kristoff, Jacob, and the rest back to Gotham to unmask Batman. She felt around in her dress pocket to see if she had a crystal, and luckily, she did. She whispered, "Gotham City.", to it and then threw it on the ground. A portal opened up after she threw it on the ground. She saw Batman's utility belt that he dropped and grabbed it. She then jumped through to save her friends and family.


	24. Chapter 24: The Bat Channel

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 24: The Bat Channel

After Batman, Nightwing, Scarecrow, Scarecrow's goons, Anna, Jacob, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf made it back to Gotham, Scarecrow strapped Batman to a medical restraint gurney. He began carrying the gurney with Batman strapped to it, along with Crane's goons pointing guns at the rest and expecting them to follow, into an abandoned warehouse at Falcone Shipping Yards. Scarecrow was carrying the gurney like how Batman was escorting The Joker, who was strapped to the same kind of medical restraint gurney as Batman was now at that time, on the night Joker took over Arkham Island. Batman's Joker hallucination was following them and then he said, "So, Batman, old boy, this is it? No bones left to break? No heads left to crack? No pinky fingers left to y'know, sort of bend backwards into a custom-made vice and slowly crush while you apply electric shocks to your victim's eyeballs? I always knew I'd be there when you died, Bats. I just didn't realize that I'd be in your head! But who knows? Maybe Scarecrow will just pump you full of gas and let me go! We have come a long way and have had a Hell of a time together! To think our story started at Ace Chemicals when I was The Red Hood and I fell in a vat of acid. Then, I posed as Black Mask and hired those assassins to kill you. Then, I met my Harley. Then, I killed Jason and paralyzed Barbara. Then, I took over the Asylum and was almost victorious. Finally, was Arkham City when I killed your beloved Talia Al Ghul and then you killed me. I forgive you, though. I do wonder how your son, Damian is dealing with his mommy being deadsies? He probably blames you and he should. I have to admit that you did make some new friends tonight. Including a kid who actually thinks of you as a role model, a walking snowman, a talking reindeer, an ice seller, a ginger princess, and a queen with ice powers. Also, if not for you, Elsa would still be alive and making ice cream and snow cones with her hands, but sadly, she's not. So nice job with putting the queen on ice, Bruce! Crane's gonna set me free and I'll be alive once more! Alright then. Let's do this!". Finally, they got to the center of the room, which had a bunch of TVs on the walls with Vicki Vale, a bunch of reporters, and many citizens of Gotham in the back looking at the camera, along with a video camera that was currently playing live to every news station in Gotham. "I can't believe Elsa's dead.", said Kristoff. Anna was crying her eyes out and Kristoff just hugged her tightly as she cried at the thought of her sister and best friend now dead because of a fear-obsessed madman. Olaf wiped his carrot nose and Sven just sniffled at the thought of Elsa being dead. "Not only that, but it's most likely the end of Batman as well.", said Jacob, who was crying his eyes out too because of both Batman about to be unmasked to the whole world, and Elsa being dead. He'd only known her and her family and friends for a few days, but so much has happened within that time-frame. Of course, he felt something very strong for her and now she's dead because he decided to drag her and the rest along on this crazy mission he decided to pursue. Jacob also felt like it was his fault that Batman or Bruce Wayne was about to be unmasked because he decided to get involved. "I know it's sad, scruffy blonde ice selling guy, but soon there will be nothing but smiles once I take over Batman's mind, body, and soul. I would give you a reindeer treat if I could, Sven to make you feel better! What's wrong, Olaf? Need a warm hug to make you feel better? Ha! My deepest condolences for you sister, Anna. Even though, you can't hear me. And, uh, Jacob, is it? Or do you prefer Jake? Whatever! I know you had a crush on the icy queen and I know you're heartbroken, but just try to think of something funny and you'll feel better! Trust me, there's plenty of fish in the sea! I had a pregnant wife named Jeannie, but then I lost her, and then I had Harley, but then she lost me. Soon though, I'll be back and better than ever once I fully take control of Batman!", Joker said to those three, with him having his arm around Jacob's shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your sister, Anna. I'm sorry, Nightwing. I'm sorry, everyone.", said Batman. "Are you ready?", asked Crane once he placed Batman in front of the camera. "This isn't going to end how you think, Crane!", said Batman. "Enough bravado. It's too late for that. I don't care who you are, but they will. I'm going to rob them of hope. As they stare into your eyes and see the fear in them, they will blame you. Failure will have a face and a name.", said Scarecrow. "You know, I think I've heard enough speeches for one night from your crazy ass! I think we all have!", said Anna. "You're right, Princess. How about one last demonstration of terror before the main event, with no speeches, just watching.", said Crane as he got his syringes filled with toxin and injected Batman. Batman screamed in pain as the syringes entered his skin and the toxin started to work on his mind, plunging him into his subconscious, and letting his greatest fears come to life. Crane retracted his syringes and stood in front of the camera and said, "People of Gotham, and the world, you're about to see the effects my toxin has on a person and how it can easily break a person's will and mind. Even one as strong as The Batman's.". Batman became lost in his fears and a great battle was about to be taken place in his mind.


	25. Chapter 25: The Last Laugh

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 25: The Last Laugh

The toxin had completely taken over Batman's mind and his worst fear was being brought to life in his head. The same medical restraint gurney that had Batman strapped to it was currently in a clearing in The Narrows and was in front of Penguin, Two-Face, Killer Croc, and The Riddler, along with hundreds of goons pointing their guns at him, but instead of Batman, it was The Joker whose face was now normal and no longer looked like it was rotting from the TITAN disease. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get this done.", said Riddler. "No, no. We all need to do this right. He needs to face justice.", said Two-Face. "This son of a bitch killed fifty of our men.", said Penguin. "I just wanna eat his flesh and bones.", said Croc. "Shut up, Croc!", said Two-Face. "I say we finish him before he wakes up. He's too dangerous.", said Riddler. "We've got a hundred guns trained on him. He's going nowhere!", said Two-Face. Joker was waking up and once he fully came to, he said, "Guys! Guys! Guys! it's so good to see all of you! I've had a devil of a time tracking you down.", said Joker. "Tracking US down? We caught you!", said Penguin. "Oh, Cobblepot. Always cruel, but never cunning. Croc, old boy, you might wanna duck!", said Joker. A Joker-themed version of The Batmobile with green, purple, and white painting with a red-lipped, smiling and actually laughing mouth on the front bumper called The Jokermobile then came out of nowhere and drove right through the buildings behind Joker. Croc scurried away and the other 3 villains went inside a building. The Jokermobile then broke Joker free and he then jumped in the car. The car then turned into a battle tank. "This'll be a killer! Hahahahaha!", Joker said as he began shooting and blasting at all of the goons. They were all being shot dead or blown sky high because of The Joker's crazy killing tank. Within a minute, all the goons were dead and then Joker got out of the car and said, "So much more fun with my hands on the controls!". He then went after Penguin, Two-Face, and Riddler with a shotgun. "Guys, where did you go?", he said. He then saw that before croc scurried away, he lost his hand and it was in the rubble of the buildings. "Guys!? Guys?! I just want to talk! About shooting you! With this gun! Which I'm going to do when we're done talking!", he said. Joker then busted the door of the building and went inside. He first saw Penguin and then the short crime lord said, "It's me! Please! What'll it take for you to stop?". Penguin was cowering for his life as Joker was pointing the shotgun at him and said, "Please don't shoot! Think of all we've been through!". Joker then shot Penguin dead and said, "I'm not one for groveling, Cobblepot!". The Clown Prince of Crime then kept moving. He saw Riddler next, who was trying to take a hostage. "You, come here. No, no, no, stop struggling!", said Riddler. The hostage said, "Get off me!". "You'll have to get through her to get to me. There still must be some sanity left in you.", said Riddler. "Now, put down the gun!", he said. Joker then shot the hostage and she fell on the floor dead and lifeless. "I can't believe you….", Riddler said, but didn't finish because Joker shot him dead next. "Riddle me this, Eddie: Why would I shoot both the hostage and the guy with the gun? Answer: Because I wanted to and it's fun!", said Joker and then he laughed. A record player was playing something, but then Joker shot it for it to stop playing. Joker then got to the next room where Two-Face was. "I can't let you leave here alive after what you've just done.", said Two-Face. "Hahahaha! I'm the Comeback King! The Clown Prince of Chaos! The Jester of Genocide! You can't stop me!", said Joker. Joker then shot and killed the former district attorney of Gotham. "I didn't even need to flip a coin to make the decision to kill you, Harv!", said Joker. He kept walking and then Commisioner Gordon grabbed Joker's leg, who was on the floor instead of Two-Face, and who was dying. "Stop. Stop this madness. Please.", said Gordon. "Shhhhh! Time to go to sleep, Jimbo!", said Joker as he silenced Gordon by placing his finger on his lips and then shot him dead. He then went outside on the balcony and saw the destruction and chaos he made. All of Gotham was on fire and the sky was darkened and orange. "This may be my finest work yet!" Ha!", said Joker. Alfred then came in over the intercom in The Joker's ear and said, "Please listen to me! After all the good you've done for this city. Think about what you're doing! Sir, I'm begging you! Master Bruce….BATMAN, you have to listen to me! Think of your family, Bruce, your father, what would he say if he saw you like this? Please, please stop this rampage and come home!". "Oh, Alfred! Sweet loyal Alfred! Master Bruce is gone. But don't worry, your new master will be the one who's coming home! Hahahahaha!", said Joker. Joker was taken back to what was really happening and was still strapped to the gurney. Scarecrow was circling around him and said, "Do you know what I'll do when that mask is off of your face, Dark Knight? I'm not going to kill you. In fact, I'm going to set you free. Free to see the city you swore to defend tear itself apart. Free to see everyone you love hunted down and killed.". Scarecrow then grabbed Joker's face and said, "Every scream, every death, vengeance for all that you've done.". "Good.", said a smiling Joker. Scarecrow let go of his face in shock and confusion once he said this and asked, "What? Do you not understand? It is over!". "Get ready for the encore!" Hahahahahahahahaha!", said and then laughed Joker. "Why aren't you scared?!", said Crane as he filled his syringes and injected Joker with more toxin. Joker was laughing like Hell as the toxin was filling his mind. Joker went back to Gotham in flames and destruction. "Huh. Guess I'm toxin proof! Hey, Bats, you still here?", said Joker. Then all of Gotham's lights began to turn off and the city was becoming dark and empty. "Bats? Is that you? Oh, Bats?", asked Joker. The whole city became completely black and Joker couldn't see anything. He then turned on the flashlight on the top of his shotgun and saw that he was in some sort of old ruined stoned building, like maybe a mausoleum. The first thing he saw was the painting, "The Duality of Man", but with Batman and The Joker, which showed how Batman carried The Joker's dead body out of Arkham City. "Ah! Good times!", said Joker. He turned around and saw his dead body going into the incinerator and said, "Ooh! Crispy! I outgrew that body anyway. This body is so much better!". He then started to walk down rows of tombstones, which all read, "The Joker", on them. "Are you trying to tell me something, Bats? I'm not dead! I've never been so alive!", said Joker as he kept walking. He then came upon a statue of himself. The head then fell off the statue and he then said, "Oh, wait a minute. This? This isn't my grave! It's too small! It's all overgrown! Where's the head?". "It's-oh, right! I get it! They forgot about me! Very funny, Bats! But it's not gonna happen!", he said. He then kept walking and said, "You know, some jokes can be in bad taste!". He stopped and turned around and standing right in front of him was a statue of Batman. He shot the statue to bits and pieces and said, "See, old boy? You aren't the death of me.". He then came to a viewing/funeral room with a bunch of chairs, but nobody in any of them. There were also roses all over the floor and heard sobbing. He moved to the center of the room and saw Harley Quinn kneeling in front of an urn, which held Joker's ashes from being cremated, which was painted with smiles and hearts. "Harley! You call this a wake? Where is everybody? You forgot to send the invites, didn't you?", asked Joker, but Harley couldn't hear or see him. She just kept crying and then he said, "Harley! Stop your sobbing and rustle me up a wake!". "HARLEY! HARLEY!", he said, but she still couldn't see or hear him. "I know what you're trying to do, Bats! You and your toxin. You think this scares me?!", asked Joker as he left the wake and kept moving. He went into an office-like room with a radio. He then saw a newspaper that had a headline that read, "JOKER'S DEAD AND NOBODY CARES!". "No! They'll always care about me! After all the destruction I've brought to this city!", said Joker who was actually beginning to feel a little scared. "RIDDLER AND HARLEY QUINN MARRIED AND EXPECTING FIRST CHILD!". Joker couldn't believe what he was reading and screamed, "WHAT?! How could Harley leave me and have a little brat with that boring puzzleman?!". He then heard Vicki Vale over the radio saying, "Welcome to Good Evening Gotham, with me, Vicki Vale.". "And me, Glen Woodburn.", said some random guy who Vicki was talking to. "So, Glen, in a few months, it'll be the one-year anniversary of The Joker's death. Any thoughts on this?", asked Vicki. "Sorry, who?", asked Glen. "The Joker, you remember?!", asked Vicki, who sounded surprised. "The question mark guy, he's dead?", asked Glen. "What?!", said a shocked and pissed-off Joker. "No. Not him.", said Vicki. "Sorry, Vic, you gotta help me out.", said Glen. "You know what, let's forget about him and move on.", said Vicki. "Yeah, let's forget about him.", said Glen. "In other news, a museum dedicated to Batman and his arch-nemesis….", Vicki trailed off. Joker interrupted and said, "Ooh! Let me guess? Me?", said Joker. "…The Penguin, opened on Bleake Island today.", said Vicki. Joker then shot the radio and it fell to bits and pieces. "I always thought she sucked as a talk show host and reporter. You think that's scary to me, Bats?! When I get outta this maze, I'll write my name in blood on every street corner! I'll carve it into every corpse! I'll-I'll…Nobody is going to forget me!", said Joker and then he kept walking. He then got to an empty room where there was a lone statue of Batman, but then he shot it to pieces. He turned around and then there were two, then three, then four, then eight, then fifteen, then twenty, then the whole room was filled with Batman statues. Joker kept shooting at them, but then one came to life and turned out to be the real Batman and then knocked him out. Shortly after, Joker came to, and then he blasted a hole through a weak wall, and then went through it and left the room. "Ha! So long, Bats! Hell of a ride, but I'm getting off now.", said Joker as he got out of that dreaded maze. He came upon a lever that said, "Exit.", and he then pulled it down. "You know, you almost had me scared back there! Ha! What have I got to be afraid of?!", said Joker. As soon as he pulled down the lever, lights came on and he saw that he was at Arkham Asylum, with a bunch of cages in the air. A door in the wall of the Intensive Treatment opened and it brought out a cage. Once, it got to the platform that Joker was standing on, it opened and Batman came out. "You're afraid of being ashes. You're afraid of being forgotten. And you will be forgotten, Joker. Because of me!", said Batman as he menacingly walked towards Joker. Joker began to shoot at Batman, but it did nothing as it seemed Batman's body was made up of a swarm of bats that protected him from the bullets. Batman knocked the shotgun out of Joker's hands. Joker then asked, "Just who the hell do you think you are?". Batman then held him in the air by the throat and answered him by saying, "I am Vengeance! I am The Night! I am Batman!". He then head-butted Joker to the ground, but Joker quickly got back up and said, "Alright, rich boy! You want a piece of me? Come and get it!". Batman easily beat the crap out of Joker until they were right in front of the cage. Batman tried to get Joker in the cell, but Joker was holding on tight and said, "No!". Batman kept beating up Joker, who was still holding on, until he finally let go and landed in the cell. Batman was closing the door to the cage. Joker saw this and tried to stop this, but ended up not stopping it. "No! Bats! Wait!", said Joker. Batman closed the door entirely and then Joker said, "No! Nooooo!". "Goodbye, Joker!", said Batman as he had his hand on the cage and was about to push it back into the wall of the Intensive Treatment. "No! Bruce! Don't leave me!", said Joker, who was shaken to the bone with terror. Batman then pushed the cage into Intensive Treatment. Before, the cell went into the wall, Joker said, "I need you!". Batman had conquered his greatest fear, which was becoming his worst enemy and was ready to be brought back to reality.


	26. Chapter 26: Taste of Your Own Medicine?

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 26: Taste Of Your Own Medicine?

The video camera was still rolling and pointing right at Batman, who was unbeknownst to Scarecrow and the rest, was slowly starting to wake up due to him winning the battle that just went on inside his mind. Scarecrow then stood right in front of the camera and said, "You see Gotham, my toxin has the power to make the strongest and most sane person go mad from immense terror. Even the great Batman.". Scarecrow then grabbed a gun out of his pocket. "Also, I'd like to show everyone how even just firing a gun can make anyone cower in fear.", the villain said before firing the gun in his hand at a glass beer bottle. The bottle shattered to pieces and everyone except Nightwing and the thugs, jumped back in fright. "See? Even just a sound like that or something being destroyed can scare even the bravest of people.", said the villain. "You know, you're also demonstrating how much of a madman you are, Crane.", said Jacob. Scarecrow then turned around upon hearing this and said to him, "You still have flare in you, Jacob. I'm impressed. I'm not insane. I am simply stating facts on how fear works on a person's mind, soul, and heart. I do sense that there is something else that is angering you.". "You know what that is. You killed Elsa! You're not gonna get away with that or unmasking Batman!", he said. "Here's another demonstration of my toxin's power, Gotham.", said Crane before he filled his syringes up and injected Jacob again in the shoulder. He screamed in pain and then fell to the floor as the toxin started to fill his mind. "Jacob, no!", screamed Anna. They tried to help him, but Crane's goons still had their guns pointed at them and they prevented them from helping their friend. "Stay right where you are!", said a guy in a skull mask. Scarecrow watched as Jacob started to succumb to the toxin. "What are you seeing, Jacob? Is it your fear of vampires, again?", he said. Jacob started to not see vampires, but instead seeing Elsa dying from when Crane gave her that fatal dose of fear toxin. "No! Elsa, no! Please, no! Fight it! God, this is all my fault! I should never have had dragged you and the rest along!", said Jacob. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and Nightwing heard this and realized that he did have feelings for Elsa. Scarecrow and his goons obviously heard this too. "So, it's not vampires now. You're scared of seeing Elsa getting hurt. You care for her. How interesting. I know she felt the same way about you. I saw it by how she reacted the first time I dosed you. Sadly, your fear came to life and now she's dead. Because of you.", he said. (You'll notice the parallel to Frozen here just like when Hans told Elsa that Anna was dead because of her.) You dragged her and your friends along on this little mission of yours and you failed them and her. She trusted you and you failed her. And your failure led to you and your friends getting captured, as well as her death. Nothing hurts like losing someone you care about. Knowing that there is no one to blame, but yourself.", said Scarecrow, who was currently observing Jacob. "Leave him alone!", warned Anna. Scarecrow then turned his attention to Anna. "Perhaps I should. Maybe I should turn my attention to you. You're just as guilty as he is. Elsa was your sister and you let her die. You were supposed to protect her and now she's dead.", said Scarecrow, as he moved towards Anna. "You don't scare me!", said Anna. "Shhhhh! It's okay to be afraid.", he said to her as she turned her head away because she was repulsed by his frightful appearance. "Don't you dare touch her!", said Kristoff. "Yeah! You heard him!", said Sven. "I'd advise you to be quiet. Unless, you want some, too? The same goes for you as well, reindeer.", Scarecrow said first to Kristoff, then to Sven. "Why are you so mean?", asked Olaf. Scarecrow bent down to talk to Olaf and said, "My dear snowman, what I'm doing is not mean. It's necessary. To show how someone can easily be crippled by their darkest demons. Just like your friends were. I must admit I had no idea that Elsa's powers were strong enough to bring snowmen to life.". Batman fully came to and the rest, including Crane noticed this. "Welcome back to your finale. Tell me, what did you see? What is the great Batman terrified of?", Crane asked. Batman looked at Crane with anger and said, "I'm not afraid, Crane!". Scarecrow couldn't believe what he just heard. "Impossible!", he said. He then cocked and pointed his gun at Batman's head and said, "Without fear, life is meaningless!". Batman just stayed silent while the gun was pointed at his head. Anna bent down to snap Jacob out of it like before on Stagg's airship. "Come on, Jake! Snap out of it! Everything's okay! Fight the toxin!", said Anna. "Yeah, bud! You can do it!", said Kristoff. Within a few seconds, Jacob snapped back to reality and saw his friends clearly. "Damn it! He did it to me again!", said Jacob. Anna and Kristoff helped him back on his feet. Scarecrow looked over his shoulder and saw that Jacob was back to reality. "I see you're back now. Good. Then, you can watch the unveiling!", said Crane. "It's time!", Crane said as he pointed his gun away from Batman and backed away from him as well. "Jacob, I would like you to do the honors.", he said. "Never! I'm not taking any orders from you!", said Jacob. Scarecrow then pointed his gun at Jacob and was about to shoot him. But then he pointed it at Nightwing and shot him in the stomach, not to kill him, but to just hurt him and send a warning. Nightwing fell down in pain and agony due to being shot. "You bastard!", he yelled while he bent down to help Nightwing. "Take off that mask, or my next shot will kill him!", he demanded/threatened. "It's okay.", said Batman. "It's not okay! Do you realize what this means?!", Jacob said. "It's the end.", Batman said. Jacob got up from Nightwing and walked towards Batman. Anna and Kristoff replaced him to help the former Boy Wonder. "When they find out who you are, there will be no hiding!", said Jacob. "You need to trust me, Jacob.", said Batman. Jacob was pondering what to do. The others were wondering what he would do, even Nightwing, who was still in pain and agony from being shot. "Now!", demanded Scarecrow. Jacob knew he didn't have a choice. He walked until he was right in front of Batman. He motioned to pull off Batman's mask and then had his hands on both sides. He was slowly starting to pull it up and off his head. He continued until he heard an icy blast. That icy blast hit Crane's hand and made him drop the gun. The gun became completely frozen to solid ice and shattered into pieces once it hit the ground. Crane held his hand because the blast made his fingers go numb and cold. He looked to where that came from and said in disbelief, "You?!". "Jacob, stop! I think he looks good with the mask on!", said Elsa. They all turned around and couldn't believe that they were seeing Elsa. "You're alive?!", said Anna, who, along with the rest, were beyond happy and relieved. "How is this possible?! My concentrated dosage should've killed you!", said Crane in disbelief. "Please, I'm a lot harder to get rid of than a common cold.", said/punned Elsa. "How did you beat the toxin?! It's impossible!", said Crane. "Actually, it's not! I was able to beat it because I did something that I should've done long ago: I overcame my fear!", said Elsa. Anna, Kristoff, Jacob, Sven, and Olaf were really happy to hear this. "Liar! You can't just stop being afraid!", said Scarecrow. "I did! You're finished, Crane! You're going to pay for what you've done!", said Elsa with an angry look on her face. "Kill her!", Crane ordered his goons. "You knocked out my buddy and gave him a cold tonight. I'm going to enjoy killing you.", said a thug. They had their guns pointed at her and were about to fire, but Elsa easily knocked them out with her icy blasts before they could. She then went over to the rest and asked, "Are you guys okay?". "Yeah, but Scarecrow shot Nightwing.", said Kristoff. "Oh, God!", she said in worry. Elsa then bent down and used her magic to ice Nightwing's bullet wound and it seemed to help a bit. Anna then hugged Elsa, as did Kristoff, Jacob, and the rest. "Thank God you're not dead!", said Anna. "Of course not!", reassured Elsa, even though it was obvious that she of course wasn't dead. "Trust me, Nightwing, you'll be okay.", she said. "Thanks.", said Nightwing. "Of course.", she said smiling."I'm just glad you're alive, well, and already kicking ass, or freezing ass.", said Jacob. They all laughed at that pun. Unbeknownst to them, Scarecrow grabbed his scythe and was moving towards them. "Look out!", shouted Sven. Elsa and the rest turned around and saw Crane with the scythe. Scarecrow swung the scythe at Elsa, but she easily dodged it. "I'm sorry, Elsa. But you're about to become cold cut!", said Scarecrow. Scarecrow then swung at Elsa again, but failed again. Jacob was going to help her and stop him, but Anna held him back and said, "Don't! Trust me, she's got this! She can take care of herself!". The next swing made Elsa lose her balance and she fell on a table. Crane took this opportunity to kill her, but she dodged it by rolling over on her side. She kicked his braced leg which made him kneel in pain due to Croc breaking that leg back at the asylum. She then punched him in the face and then finally used an ice blast to knock him a few feet from them and made him drop his scythe. Elsa then froze the scythe and she broke it in half with her heel. Scarecrow then got up and said, "I'll unmask him myself! You won't stop me from doing this!". "Think again! I got you, Batman!", Elsa said as she blasted and froze Batman's restraints and he easily broke them open. Scarecrow saw this and tried to stop him, but Batman easily grabbed him by the throat and grabbed his syringed hand. Scarecrow was struggling to get out of his grip, but couldn't do it, due to Batman's superior strength. Batman made Crane fill his syringes with toxin. "No!", said Crane as he was struggling more. To help Batman and to make sure he got dosed, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff grabbed Crane and held him in place. "Get off of me!", he demanded, while still struggling. "Just shut up and have a taste of your own medicine, doctor!", said Anna. Batman eventually made Crane inject himself in the neck and didn't stop until the syringes were empty. Scarecrow's eyes turned orange and was starting to panic. Batman saw the fear in his eyes as well as the color of them and said, "What's wrong? Scared?". Batman, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff let go of him and he tumbled back, knocked over the video camera, and pulled his syringes out of his neck. His own toxin began to take over his mind and said, "No!", as The Master of Fear began to see his greatest fear. Unknown to everyone else, even Batman, he had Chiroptophobia, fear of bats. He began to see hundreds, maybe thousands of bats flying around the warehouse, all swarming around him. Scarecrow was constantly whimpering as the bats were screeching and flying around him, even some coming at him. He kept seeing them and kept whimpering. He then saw a giant demon bat in the center of the room that the other bats were circling around, which was really Batman. The giant demon bat opened his wings and revealed his fangs, as well as revealing a burning bat symbol in the center of his chest. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!", Scarecrow screamed like Hell, due to being scared out of his mind from what he was seeing. He turned to run, but Jacob easily knocked him out with a single punch to the face. Scarecrow fell on the floor unconscious. Jacob felt good after doing that and went over to his friends. He bent down to comfort Nightwing and saw that Elsa's ice helped the gunshot wound a bit and said, "He's strong. He'll be alright.". "I know.", said Batman. "Thank you. Thank you all for everything. You all did good on protecting this city and your kingdom tonight. You're all good people. As well as reindeer and snowman.", he said, while slightly smiling. "Thank you.", Jacob said smiling, as did the rest. Elsa then said, "Here you go. I thought you might want this back.", as she handed back his utility belt that Scarecrow made him take off. Batman hooked the belt around his waist and said, "Thank you, Elsa.". "You're most welcome, Dark Knight.", she said smiling. Even though Scarecrow had knocked it over, the camera was still rolling and all of Gotham could still see good. They saw everything that happened and was continuing to see everything that was going on. Olaf saw the camera and picked it up and now the whole city was seeing the walking and talking snowman. "Hi, Gotham! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs! These guys are my friends!", he said as he introduced himself and then pointed the camera at his friends. "Can I have that for a second, Olaf?", asked Jacob. "Sure thing, Jacob!", said Olaf as he handed the camera to his friend. "Just so all of Gotham knows, Scarecrow is no longer a threat and to the scum of this city, Batman wasn't unmasked, so ya'll better be laying low because The Dark Knight ain't going anywhere anytime soon.", he said right before he turned off the camera. "So, what are we going to do with these guys?", asked Sven. "I'll inform the GCPD to pick up his goons, but we must take Crane somewhere much more secure, in which to keep him from hurting anyone else.", said Batman. "And where's that?", asked Olaf. "Arkham Asylum.", answered Batman. Batman used the intercom speaker in his mask to communicate with Alfred. "Alfred, inform the GCPD to pick up Crane's goons in the warehouse at Falcone Shipping Yard. Crane got dosed with his own toxin and is no longer a threat. We're going to be taking him to Arkham.", said Batman. "I know, sir. I saw the whole thing happen on Vicki Vale's show. Is Master Grayson going to be alright? I saw that he was shot.", said/asked Alfred. "He'll be fine.", assured Batman. "I see that your friends came in handy with saving Gotham and their kingdom.", said Alfred. "Yes, they did. I'll talk to you soon, Alfred.", said Batman. "Very good, sir. Your parents would be so proud of you for the man that you've become.", said Alfred smiling. That made Batman smile slightly before he took Alfred off of his intercom. "Come on. Let's go.", said Batman as he picked up Scarecrow. Jacob and Kristoff helped Nightwing walk and then all of them left the warehouse.


	27. Chapter 27: Return To Arkham

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 27: Return To Arkham

Batman was driving in The Batmobile with Nightwing in the passenger seat and the rest in the back seats. Because of this Batmobile being much bigger than the other one, it was able to fit multiple people at once in the back seat. Even the 6 friends, including Sven, who was a reindeer. Scarecrow was in the new sealed in criminal carrier, who was still scared out of his mind due to the dosage he in a way gave himself, even though the heroes forced him to do it. They were crossing the bridge to the island that had the recently reopened and remodeled Arkham Asylum on it. They drove past the sign that said, "Arkham.". A minute later, they drove through the gates of the Asylum. Batman parked in front of the Intensive Treatment Facility building, which is exactly where Joker's takeover of the Asylum began as well as where Scarecrow got mauled by Croc. Commissioner Gordon, Detective Harvey Bullock, Warden Quincy Sharp (Who had lost his position as Mayor to Hamilton Hill after Arkham City due to being tied with Professor Hugo Strange, even though he was being controlled by The Mad Hatter's drugs and was now back to being the warden of Arkham Asylum.), Head Security Guard Aaron Cash, along with a bunch of other GCPD officers and Asylum guards and staff were waiting outside of the building for Batman to bring in Crane after all the fear and destruction he placed on Gotham tonight. Batman got out of the car, along with Nightwing who had quickly recovered from getting shot with help from Elsa's ice, and the rest. Batman pressed a button on his gauntlet and that opened up the criminal carrier in the back and out popped Scarecrow, who was stripped of his fear toxin vials and syringes and was still shaking in fear. "Out you go, Crane!", said Batman as he dragged the now quivering Master of Fear towards the staff of Arkham. Batman handed Crane off to Cash and then the hook-handed guard said, "This is certainly sweeter than any candy you could give us tonight, Batman. Appreciate it.". Scarecrow was whimpering while saying, "Keep the bats away! Keep them away!". "You sound scared, Crane? Get used to it!", said Cash as he and the other guards and staff took Crane inside to his cell and put him in a straight jacket. "Thank you for bringing him in, Batman. We'll make sure he doesn't escape when the toxin wears off.", said Warden Sharp as he went back inside. "You did it! I knew you could!", said Gordon. "I guess I did, Jim. But, I couldn't have had done without the help of my friends.", said Batman as he looked towards Nightwing, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Jacob, Sven, and Olaf. "Yeah. I guess they did come in handy after all. Especially her. Apparently, it was her snow cloud that cleared the toxin.", said Gordon. "Yes. Elsa has quite the gift.", said Batman. "Thank you, Batman and thank the rest of you as well. This city is grateful for your heroism.", said Gordon as he shook Batman's hand as well as the rest of theirs, well for Sven it was his hoof, and for Olaf, it was his stick hand. "Your welcome, Commissioner. We're just glad we were able to help.", said Jacob. "Can we head back to the station now, Commish? There's leftover candy and doughnuts there!", asked Detective Bullock. "Alright, Bullock. See you later, Batman and the rest and thanks again. Now, we can get in touch with all of Gotham's citizens and tell them it's okay to come back.", said Gordon as he and the rest of his officers got in their cars and left the island to head back to the GCPD. Then, it was just the 8 heroes of Gotham and Arendelle tonight by themselves. "So, how are you feeling after you came out of when he dosed you?", asked Jacob. "Whatever Scarecrow did to me, it's over now.", answered Batman. "You're not seeing The Joker anymore?", asked Jacob. "No. But, the next thing I need to do is get the remnants of his blood out of me. After that, I'll destroy it. Then, I and Gotham will finally be free from him. But, I was able to conquer my fear of him taking over me and that helped defeat the toxin.", explained Batman. "That's great!", said Olaf. "How about you, Elsa? How are you doing after your experience with the toxin?", The Dark Knight asked The Snow Queen. "Great. Free, in fact. I was able to finally conquer my fear of our enemies trying to kill me and our parents looking at me badly.", explained Elsa. Elsa looked to her sister and took her hand in hers and said, "I swear to you, Anna. I will never allow fear to control me and separate me from you and everyone else ever again!", vowed Elsa. "That's great, Elsa. I'm so proud of you! And our parents would be too. No matter what Scarecrow made you see, never forget that our parents loved me and you very much.", said Anna smiling. The two sisters then hugged and felt like just like The Great Thaw, this was yet another new beginning in their relationship. They then unhugged Elsa told her sister, "I do know that, Anna. Like I said, beating the toxin helped me overcome what I was afraid of. So, don't worry.". "Glad to hear it", said Anna, feeling relieved for her older sister. She then looked to the rest and said, "And thanks to all of you guys for sticking by me tonight and saving me from Scarecrow.". "Of course, Elsa! Hug time again!", said Olaf as he went up and hugged both sisters. "Me and Sven will be with you guys all the way, especially if it's by my beautiful girlfriend.", said Kristoff. "Oh, you!", said Anna as she walked towards Kristoff. They then shared a deep and passionate kiss. Batman, Nightwing, Elsa, Jacob, Sven, and Olaf all just looked uncomfortably at the ground as they made out. They then separated lips and looked into each others' eyes for a second before looking back to the rest. Elsa then looked over to Jacob and said, "Thank you so much for being there for me and for saving me, Jacob.". "Of course! There's no way I would ever let that maniac hurt you, but yet again, he did. Because of me.", said Jacob as he looked down at the ground when he started thinking about that again. Elsa then put her hand on his shoulder and said, "It wasn't your fault. You weren't the one who drugged me. The one that did is now in there. In Arkham Asylum, is it?". "Yes. That's the name of this place. It houses not just Scarecrow, but the rest of Gotham's psychotics.", he said. "And of course, I should thank you, Batman and Nightwing. You saved not only your city, but our kingdom as well. We as well as Arendelle will be forever in your debt.", said Elsa to the original Dynamic Duo. "And the same to you guys. Gotham will be forever in your debt for saving it and your kingdom.", said Batman. "That means a lot. Thanks, Batman.", said Jacob. "Please, call me Bruce.", said Batman while slightly smiling, which was very unusual for him. "Alright. If that's okay?", asked Jacob to make sure. "Well, you do know who I am from when we were on Stagg's airship, so yeah, it's okay.", assured Batman. "Okay, Bruce.", he said. "And the same for me. Just call me Dick.", said Nightwing. "Okay, Dick.", said Jacob. "And yet, that was a really close call. Your secret is still safe.", Jacob said while smiling because he actually helped save both Gotham and a kingdom in another version of this world from a one of Batman's worst and most evil rogues, as well as become friends with his idol. Of course as well meet a new group of friends he really feels like he fits in with. Especially, because he met someone he truly cares about and would pretty much do anything to protect at all times. "I guess so.", said Batman. "Yeah. Did you somehow know Elsa was alive and would come save us and just pretended to give yourself up?", asked Anna. "No. I had no idea she was still alive. I honestly thought she was dead. I was honestly willing to give myself up to save you guys. Like I said, that is something a true hero needs to do if put in the situation.", said Batman. "That is something. Gotham and everywhere else needs more people like you.", said Jacob. "Listen, if you would like to keep up with fighting crime and doing good, I would be glad to teach you some skills that I learned from traveling around the world to become who I am today.", offered Batman. "You mean like become another or sidekick or even another Robin?", asked Jacob, honestly eager upon hearing this. "Maybe something like that one day, but I'd advise another name. Robin has been used too many times. Also, my son, Damian is currently using that name.", said Batman. "You have a son?", asked Jacob. "Yes. He's busy traveling to help out others in the world.", said Batman. "Yes. I would be honored to learn from you.", said Jacob eagerly. "Good. Let me know when you're ready to get started.", "I will and thanks again. That comes from all of us, all of Gotham, and all of Arendelle.", said Jacob. "You're welcome and thanks to you as well again.", said Batman. "Of course. And Batman, we…..", Elsa began to say, but once they all looked towards the two costumed heroes again, they were gone. They looked around all over, but there was no sign of them at all. "They do that. That's kinda their thing.", said Jacob. Then, they heard The Batmobile's engine going and then they watched it as it sped away. In The Batmobile, Batman and Nightwing were in there as Batman was driving. Batman brought up the screen and contacted his good friend, Lucius Fox. "Hello, Lucius.", said Batman.". "Hello, Mr. Wayne. It seems like my newest version of The Batmobile came in handy for you tonight.", said Lucius. "Yes it did. Thank you very much. In a way, you helped save Gotham tonight. The kingdom of Arendelle as well.", said Batman. "Please. I consider it to be all you. Yes. Alfred told me about your adventure in this other place.I'm as well glad your identity was not revealed to the world.", said Lucius. "Me too. Forgive me, but I must patch into Oracle. Thanks again, Lucius. "My pleasure, Mr. Wayne.", said Lucius before he went off. Batman pulled up Oracle and said, "Hey, Barb.". "Hey. I knew you could do it. Like you always do. Saving the city and other places and keeping your identity secret.", said Oracle smiling. "Well, you know that it's not about who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me.", said Batman. "I am also glad that those guys helped out too.", said Barbara. "Yes they did. I actually offered to start teaching Jacob my methods. He seemed to be into it.", said Batman. "That's nice. And of course, Elsa with her powers, along with the others could prove useful.", said Oracle. "Yes.", he said. "Alfred wanted me to tell you that he found one of your blood samples and we were able to make a cure to Joker's infected blood. You'd better come home, so we could give it to you. I will. I'm on my way home now.", said Batman. "I'll see you soon.", said Oracle. "Okay.", said Batman as he switched off the screen. Batman then turned to Nightwing and said, "You did good tonight, Dick. I'm proud of you.", said Batman. "Thanks. That actually means a lot.", said Nightwing. The Batmobile kept going until it reached Wayne Manor. Meanwhile, back at Arkham, the rest were still there alone. "I think it's time for us to head back home as well.", said Anna. "I agree.", said Jacob as he pulled out a crystal. He whispered, "Arendelle.", and then threw it on the ground. A portal opened up and the 6 friends jumped through it. Once they were through, the portal closed leaving it dark and quiet on Arkham Island.


	28. Chapter 28: A Letter From The Past

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 28: A Letter From The Past

The 6 friends got back to Arendelle and immediately went to check on Kai and Gerda from when Scarecrow dosed them. They got to the room where the castle's head servants were recovering in. Anna straight away asked the doctor, "How are they?". "They're perfectly fine now. The toxin seems to have weared off and they are not in fear anymore.", informed the doctor. "Great.", said Anna. They went over to the two of them. Kristoff asked, "Are you guys okay?". "Yes. I'm sorry if we scared you. I don't know how to describe how I felt.", said Kai. "Same here.", said Gerda. "When you guys are ready, we would like to inform all citizens that it's safe to return to the kingdom and also to move the Halloween party to tomorrow night.", requested Elsa. "Of course, Your Majesty. In fact, I do feel like my old self again. So, I'll get right on that.", said Gerda as she left the room. "Will everyone be back here in time for tomorrow night?", Jacob asked Anna. "I think so. We didn't send them away too far away. Just enough to escape the blast radius. They should be back here tomorrow afternoon for the party.", said Anna. "So, did you still want to go together, Elsa?", asked Jacob. "Sure. Would love to.", answered Elsa. He was really glad to hear that. "Isn't it kind of weird that we're having a Halloween party on November 1st?", asked Sven. "Like I said, I love Halloween. And a lot of people aren't over it the exact day after. Sometimes, not even for months and some even are looking forward to the next one the following year. So, no.", said Jacob. "I just like to party and dress up!", said Olaf. "I'm going to retire for the night. If that's alright, Queen Elsa.", asked Kai. "Of course. You and Gerda have been through a lot tonight, Kai. We all have. The whole kingdom has. Goodnight, Kai.", said Elsa smiling. "Thank you, Your Majesty.", said Kai as he bowed. "Kai, you and Gerda are practically family, you can just call me Elsa and my sister Anna.", said Elsa. "Very well, Anna and Elsa.", said Kai as he left. Gerda was getting stuff for preparations in her room. She was looking through an old trunk, but stopped when she came across a letter wrapped in string. It couldn't be more than 3 years old, which was around the time King Agnarr and Queen Iduna left for their voyage. She untied the string, opened the letter, and read it. She then had a sudden rush of memory hit her. The now deceased king and queen had instructed her to give this to their daughters while they were away. But, their deaths were so sudden, they somehow made her completely forget to do just that. After fully reading it, Gerda immediately went to the princess and the queen. In the room where Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and Jacob were, Jacob wanted to make sure that Elsa was okay from what she went through by asking, "So, you're doing okay after what you went through?". "Yes. Like Bruce, what Crane did to me is over now. I feel even more free than I was before. Even after I revealed my powers to everyone here and after The Great Thaw.", she reassured him. "That's great to hear.", he said smiling. Gerda came into the room and said, "Forgive me for intruding, but I have an important message for both of you from your parents that they left for me before they left for their voyage to give to both of you. Their sudden deaths somehow made me completely forget to give it to you. I'm so very sorry.", said Gerda. "It's okay, Gerda. How about you go get some rest and we'll take care of welcoming everyone back and the party tomorrow.", said Elsa as she took the letter that Gerda was giving her. "Very well. Thank you.", said Gerda as she left the room. Elsa opened up the envelope and was literally crying tears of joy once she started reading it. The rest saw this and Anna asked, "What does it say?". Elsa began to read the letter aloud to the others. "Dear Anna and Elsa, recently your mother and I have been thinking about our decision from long ago to separate you two from continuing the close relationship you two had. We were beyond wrong to do what we did. We never should have taken away Anna's memories of Elsa's powers and ruined both of your childhoods. We made you both social outcasts and we are so very sorry to have done that. I now remember very clearly that Grand Pabbie told Elsa that fear would be her enemy and we did the exact opposite of that. We made Elsa succumb to her fears and that was very wrong of us as both the king and queen of Arendelle and especially as parents. So please, while we're on our trip, we want both of you to return to Grand Pabbie so he can return Anna's memories of Elsa's powers to her and have fun together again. You guys are old enough to open up the gates and welcome everyone to Arendelle like it was years ago. But most importantly, let Elsa reveal her magic to the citizens of Arendelle, as well as the world. We're begging of you, Elsa to never let your fears dictate your life again and to be free and happy. I promise you that things will be different and happy like they were before when we get back. We wanted to give you this letter so you can get a head start while we're gone. Again, we hope you can forgive us for what we did and that you know we love you both with all of our hearts and know that you both will become strong and caring women with pure loving hearts. We are already proud of you because we know that's who you two will become. We'll see you both in 2 weeks. Love, Mom and Dad.", Elsa read aloud. (That whole idea was from the Frozen storyline in Once Upon A Time. One of the main points of this story is for the heroes to overcome their fears, especially Elsa, and of course Batman as well.) Afterwards, both sisters were crying tears of joy and they looked at each other very happily. They then shared a big hug and were still crying happily a little bit. They then unhugged and Anna asked, "You okay, sis?". "Yes. Now I feel like I'm so free from fear and regret that I feel like I can touch the stars and planets.", said Elsa who had a big loving smile on her face. "Yeah, me too. I feel great too.", said Anna who was smiling as much as her sister. "I'm so happy for both of you.", said Kristoff. "Me too. I just kind of wish that Gerda would've remembered to give you that letter or even tell you that themselves face to face 3 years ago. Then, maybe The Eternal Winter would've never happened. Like I said, it honestly seems like it's their fault that whole thing happened in the first place from what you told me.", said Jacob. "True, but it is what it is. I'm just glad that our parents actually thought this before they died.", said Elsa. "You're absolutely right. Of course. I'm sorry. Again, I just hate that they did that to you guys. I am glad they actually felt that way because of what you just read from them.", he said. "I'm glad you care so much.", said Elsa. "Of course I care. You guys are almost like my best friends now and I feel like I really fit in with all of you. Also, if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have had been able to team up with and get offered lessons by someone I really admire.", said Jacob. "Wow. That really means a lot that you feel like you fit in with us. I'm also really things worked out with you and Batman.", said Elsa who was giving her most beautiful smile. "Me too.", Jacob said as he smiled back. "Awe! I feel so warm and fuzzy from hearing Elsa read that letter aloud and the love that we're all sharing together!", said Olaf cheerfully. "Well, it's been a hell of a night! So, I think I'm going to head to bed.", said Kristoff. "Me too.", said Sven. "Alright. Goodnight, guys. And thank you for everything.", Elsa said to both Sven and Kristoff as she walked over and hugged both of them "Of course, Els.", said Kristoff. Kristoff then went over to Anna and kissed her goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow, Anna.", he said. "Me too. I mean, see you tomorrow. Not see me tomorrow because even though, I can't actually see myself. Unless, I'm standing in front of a mirror.", said Anna as she was in one of her goofy and ongoing speech corrections. "I know what you mean.", Kristoff assured Anna. Kristoff and Sven then left to go to the stables to sleep after the long and frightful night everyone has had tonight. Even though, Anna and Elsa gave Kristoff a guest room, he still insisted on staying and sleeping in the stables with his long-time best friend, Sven. "I think I'm heading to bed too.", said Olaf. Olaf waddled over to Jacob and asked, "Goodnight hug, bud?". "Of course.", said Jacob as he bent down and hugged the little snowman. "And you were a hero tonight, Olaf. By fighting for what's right and protecting Arendelle as well as Gotham. You were very brave and you did a good job. Thank you for all you did.", Jacob told Olaf. "Wow. Thanks, man. That really means a lot.", said Olaf smiling all the more. he then moved towards the two sisters and hugged them both. "Goodnight, little guy.", said Anna. "See you in the morning.", said Elsa. "Goodnight, guys!", said Olaf as he walked out of the room. "The princess needs her beauty sleep. So, I'm hitting the hay as well.", said Anna. She then hugged her older sister and then the guy who fainted at the front door of the castle a couple days ago, but since then, has already become a very good and very close friend. Even though, she agreed to marry someone she met that same day who seemed great at first, but turned out to be evil and greedy, she knew Jacob could be trusted. Especially after all he did to protect everyone from Scarecrow. "Goodnight, guys.", said Anna. "Goodnight.", they both said to Anna almost simultaneously. Anna did want them to be alone for a second after Jacob revealed his feelings for her older sister when he was under the effects of Crane's fear toxin in the warehouse. She's also sure they would have plenty of time together at the party tomorrow night since they seem to still be going together. Jacob wanted to talk to her more, but he felt as if she's been through enough because of dealing with a maniac, overcoming her fears once and for all, and reading a letter from her dead parents saying they were sorry for what they did to her and her sister and to make things right. He decided to just say goodnight and see her tomorrow and to still be her date to the party. "Goodnight, Elsa.", he said as he was leaving the room. Before he could leave, she asked, "No goodnight hug?". He turned around and said, "Right. Of course.". He walked over and hugged her goodnight. They then unhugged and looked into each others eyes for a second until she said, "Thank you again for everything, Jake. You helped save Arendelle, Gotham, and me from Crane's sinister reign of terror. As far as I'm concerned, this is your home. If you would like to stay?". "Um, sure. I would love to.", he said as he was very flattered by what she just offered. "And if anything, you're the true savior. You saved both Arendelle and Gotham by clearing out the gas with your snow. As well as you saved yourself from Scarecrow by beating the drug in your head. I honestly don't think I could do something like that.", he told her. "I guess you're right. Although, I think it was a big team effort.", she said. "I'll see you in the morning.", he said to her. "Yes. You need a rest after tonight. It's been an emotional, adventurous, and scary night for all of us, but then again, it is Halloween night. And it all turned out fine in the end. I need rest too. The queen needs her beauty sleep.", she said smiling. "You're beautiful enough already. Even without sleep.", he told her. "Thank you.", she said while slightly blushing. "Goodnight, Your Majesty.", he said. "Yes. Goodnight, Jacob.", she said. He then turned around to go to his guest room and he really could not stop thinking how he felt about her. And unknown to him, in the room where he just left, she was feeling the same way about him. They both could not wait for tomorrow night.


	29. Chapter 29: Curing The Laughter

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 29: Curing The Laughter

It was approaching 3 in the morning on Halloween night. Bruce was in The Batcave while Alfred was giving Bruce the cure while Dick was standing beside the both of them. Within a minute, he was cured. The Joker's remaining legacy is now finally destroyed and will never even be a worry ever again. He has been terrorizing Gotham for a decade and everyone thought his hold on the city had finally ended when he died and so did Bruce. But after being exposed to the fear toxin, he was worried that he would come back in a way by him taking over Bruce's mind, body, and soul. As well as destroying every good thing Batman has done and worked for, which is the exact same thing Scarecrow wanted to do tonight. Crane wanted to destroy Batman's legend and break his mind tonight, as well as Elsa's mind. But because of their teamwork, they were able to lock Crane back up in Arkham and save Gotham and Arendelle, as well as their minds and Batman's legend. "There you are, sir. All cured.", said Alfred. "Thanks, Alfred.", said Bruce. "You're now a free man!", said Dick. They went up to the manor and closed the doors to the The Batcave for the night. Once they were in the study, they lit the fireplace and just stared at the flames for a few moments. Bruce just continuously stared into the embers of the fire. He felt very relieved and free that he was cured. Yet at the same time, he felt like he was a little upset upon knowing that someone he wouldn't exactly consider a friend, but still someone he had a close bond with is now completely gone. But it's obviously still better for all of Gotham and the world, as well as every other dimension and realm there is. Dick and Alfred could obviously see the look on Bruce's face. Alfred then asked him, "Are you alright, sir?". "Yes. I'm fine.", Bruce answered. "I know you two had some kind of thing or connection going on, but you know this is for the absolute best. Actually, the universal best!", said Dick. "You really don't think I, out of all people, know that?", asked Bruce. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just been a long night. I think I'm going to head back to Bludhaven.", said Dick. "Okay. Thank you for everything you did tonight, Dick.", said Bruce who was smiling to his first Robin and partner in general, as well as former ward. "You're welcome, Bruce. I'll see you later, Alfred.", said Dick. "Goodbye, Master Dick. It was great to see you again.", said Alfred. Dick smiled and nodded at the both of them before he left the room and then the manor. "Look on the bright side, Master Bruce, at least you'll now officially never have to worry about The Joker again. That goes for both him destroying the city, as well as taking over you. The same goes for Scarecrow being put back in Arkham where he belongs. And also, you did make some new allies and friends tonight.", said Alfred. "Yes, I did. They really ended up being helpful tonight. They're good people with brave and kind hearts.", said Bruce. "Do you think we'll be seeing them again anytime soon?", asked Bruce's butler. "I'm absolutely sure. Especially since I agreed to teach Jacob some of my methods and skills. Even if I didn't, I would hope so either way. Gotham could use more people like them. Especially someone with Elsa's powers. Most of the people in Gotham who have superpowers don't use them for good like Elsa does.", said Bruce. "I'm glad you feel that way about them. At first, I was worried Elsa would be a threat, but I was proven wrong. And I'm glad I was.", said Alfred. "I thought the same as you did at first. And just like you, I'm glad I was proven wrong.", said Bruce. "Why don't you retire for the night, sir. Even though bats are nocturnal, Gotham's wealthiest philanthropist as well as Gotham's protector needs at least a little bit of the night to sleep.", said Alfred. "And I'll do just that. Goodnight, Alfred. Thank you for everything you did tonight and everything you've ever done for me. I wouldn't have had gotten through recovering from my parents' murder and become who I am today if it wasn't for you. You're more than just a butler, you're like my second father.", Bruce said smiling. Alfred was extremely touched to hear this. "Thank you, sir. That truly warmed my heart. It's a little strange to say that considering you met someone who has powers that do the exact opposite of warming.", said Alfred who was smiling at the man who he considered to be his son in a way. "Of course. Goodnight and Happy Halloween.", said Bruce. "Goodnight and Happy Halloween to you as well, Bruce.", said Alfred. After they said goodnight to each other, Bruce went to his master bedroom and Alfred went to his room for the night to rest after a long night.


	30. Chapter 30: Party Time!

Fear Will Be Your Enemy Chapter 30: Party Time!

It was the night of November 1st in the kingdom of Arendelle. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were finally having their Halloween party that they were originally planning the night before when it was actually Halloween, but of course because of Crane's attacks on both Gotham and Arendelle, it was moved to tonight. Everyone was now back in the kingdom from when Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf moved all of Arendelle's citizens to protect them from being exposed to the fear toxin when the second Cloudburst bomb went off. Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Jacob, Sven, Olaf, Kai, Gerda, and a bunch of other castle servants helped decorate and set up for the party during the day and in the end, it all seemed to look very nice. Jacob was looking at himself in the mirror in the guest room that Anna and Elsa had given him while he was getting on his 1930s gangster costume. He had a black and gray striped suit and hat, along with a little fake tommy gun. He was mainly looking forward to seeing Elsa and still going to it with her. Elsa then opened the door and entered the room. Jacob turned around and saw her in a long turquoise Renaissance themed dress with long sleeves, which the dress extended down to her feet and her platinum blonde hair in a nice bun. He really liked her costume and how it looked on her. "Hey.", she said. "Hey.", he said the same thing to her. "I really like your costume. What is it exactly?", she asked. "Oh, I'm a 1930s gangster. I even have a little tommy gun. It's fake of course.", he said. "I'm sure it is. It looks great on you. It's weird how you fight gangsters and criminals. Yet, you're dressed as one.", she said. "Well that's the point of Halloween. You get to be someone you're not.", he said. You honestly look kinda cute in it.", she said. "Oh, thanks.", he said while trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. "Are you some kind of Renaissance queen?", he asked. "Yeah. I know it's not too far from what I normally am, but I'm actually an admirer of art and I thought of the Renaissance period in art.", she said. "I love it! You look beautiful as well, like always. I as well have always liked art.", he said. "Thanks. And if you're into art, we do have a big art gallery room in the castle. I've always loved all of the paintings in there, but I didn't get too enjoy them as much as I wanted to because I was always in my room. Anna actually spent a lot of time literally talking to the paintings because she had no one to talk to or hang out with.", she said. "Really? She talked to the paintings?", he asked. He knew Anna was really silly and honestly a little childish for her age and especially because she's a princess and second in line to ruling and taking care of Arendelle, but really? "Yeah. That's my sister for you.", she said. "I'd love to check the paintings out.", he said eagerly. "Great! I'll show them to you tomorrow.", she said smiling. "So, are you still doing fine after last night?", he asked. "Yes. I feel great.", she answered. "That's great. I just still feel guilty that I put all of Arendelle at risk and got you drugged and almost killed by dragging you guys along.", he said while looking down at the floor. "Jake, look at me.", she said. He did as she said and looked right into her beautiful icy blue eyes. "What happened here last night was not your fault. It was Crane's. You didn't drag us along, we chose to go with you. There's a difference. We chose because we admired your desire to fight for the greater good and to stand against evil. Also, believe me, if there's one thing I have learned because of my life in solitude, is to not continuously blame yourself for everything because that just gets you nowhere in life. You need to just let it go.", she said with her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "I guess you're right.", he said while feeling slightly relieved. "Of course I'm right. And just like what happened here during my coronation a few months ago, everything that happened last night turned out okay in the end.", she said. "That's true.", he said. "And this might sound crazy, but if it wasn't for Crane's fear toxin, I wouldn't have had been able to finally conquer my worst fears. Hell, I guess in a way I should thank him.", she said while slightly chuckling. He started to slightly chuckle as well. "That's true as well. And in addition to that, you read that letter from your parents and that made you feel even more free. Like I said, I wished they would've told you that themselves before they left for their trip and then maybe what happened during your coronation would've never happened.", he said. "I'm just happy enough as it is because of that letter.", she said. "Of course. You being happy is all that matters. Especially to me.", he admitted. Hearing that really touched her heart. "That truly means a lot. Thank you.", she said. "You're welcome.", he said. "Also, the same thing happened to Batman last night with him conquering his fear of The Joker taking over him. It all went good with him as well.", she said. "Yes. I'm really glad things went his way as well and if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have had been able to meet and help him. We all helped him out and he even offered to teach me some stuff he knows. So, thank you for that.", he said. "Yeah. I'm glad to have helped him out with you and to as well help you get noticed by him. And you did save me and Arendelle from Crane. Thank you so much for that.", she said. "You're welcome. I just cared about you, the others, and Arendelle being safe, as well as that maniac being locked up in Arkham.", he said. "What about you? Were you able to overcome your fear of vampires after being dosed? Anna mentioned that you were dosed again before I got to the warehouse.", she asked. "No. I don't think so. I'm sure I will one day.", he answered. "Sometimes stuff like that takes time. It took me almost my whole life. Or up until The Great Thaw. As well last night.", she said. "Um, Elsa?", he asked. "Yes, Jacob?", she asked. "I wanted to let you know, even though we've only known each other for a few days and especially after what happened when your sister got engaged to that bastard Hans from The Southern Isles, I would literally do anything for you. Anything you need or want, you can always count on me.", he told her. She honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt so warm and full of joy. "Do you truly mean that?", she asked with anticipation. "Of course, I mean it.", he assured her. She was glad to hear that. "I've been meaning to do this to thank you for helping save me from Scarecrow, and also helping save Arendelle, and especially because of what you just told me.", she said as she put her hands on his shoulders. She then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled away, he was severely blushing and felt like he was going to faint again like when he first saw her, but quickly regained his composure. "Oh! Wow! That was something. And you're welcome of course.", he said while still recovering from what she just did. "Well, are you ready to head down to the party?", she asked smiling with her arm out. "Yes, Your Majesty. I am.", he answered smiling as well as he hooked his arm with hers. They then walked down towards the ball room, arms still hooked, and still dressed together as a 1930s gangster and a Renaissance queen. Meanwhile in the ball room, all of Arendelle's citizens were together and having fun while eating good food, drinking, and dressed up in creative costumes. Kristoff was getting some punch and was dressed in a lumberjack costume with a fake beard, a red plaid shirt, overalls, and big boots. Alongside him was Sven, who had a Phantom Of The Opera mask from the Broadway musical over his eyes and the beginning of his snout that Jacob mentioned as being a good idea. Kristoff finished pouring some punch for him and Sven. They both drank their glasses and then Anna came up to them who was dressed as Dorothy Gale from The Wizard Of Oz, which was another idea that Jacob had mentioned. "Hey, Woodsy Boy!", said Anna. "Hey!", he said back to her. They then briefly kissed before Anna noticed Sven's Phantom mask and said, "Love your mask, Phantom!". "Thanks. I like your costume too, Anna.", said Sven. "Actually, it's Dorothy for tonight.", she said. "Got it, Dorothy.", said the masked reindeer. Kristoff then saw the picnic basket around her arm and saw the stuffed toy dog and said, "That's a cute dog.". Anna then looked down and smiled and then said, "Yeah. From what Jacob said, the dog's name is supposed to be Toto and it's weird and coincidental because who I'm dressed up as is friends with a living scarecrow and we fought a psychopath dressed like a scarecrow last night.". "Yeah. I didn't think of that. that is coincidental and weird.", said Kristoff. "Where's Olaf at?", asked Sven. "He should be around here somewhere.", answered Anna. "Hey, guys! Great costumes!", said Olaf who came walking up to them in a Pennywise from It costume with a red haired clown wig, red lips with red lines extending to his eyes, red stuff on the tip of his carrot nose, a clown neckpiece, fuzzy buttons replacing his coal ones, and a red balloon in his stick hand. "Love yours too, Olaf!", said Anna. "Thanks. Jake gave me the idea. Apparently, I'm supposed to be some demon posing as a clown.", said the make up wearing snowman. The red tip made Olaf's carrot nose much more tempting to bite to Sven. Sven then walked over to Olaf and tried to bite it, but Olaf backed up quickly enough. "Come on!", Olaf said. "Sorry. That red stuff makes the carrot look more sweet.", said the mask wearing reindeer. "I like your costume, Sven. Is the mask all you're wearing?", asked Olaf. "Well, yeah. I mean I can't wear much else. I'm a frickin' reindeer!", said Sven. "I tell you guys, if it wasn't for Jake, we wouldn't have had these costume ideas. I think you're right, Olaf. We should ask him to help set up this technology stuff from his dimension around here to get to know these movie things better.", said Anna. "Yay!", cheered Olaf. Anna was then looking around for Jacob and her sister. "Where are Elsa and Jacob?", asked Anna. "I'm sure they'll be down soon.", said Sven. "Did you guys here what Jacob said last night in the warehouse when he was under the effects of Scarecrow's toxin?", Anna asked everyone. "Yeah. I did.", said Kristoff. "Isn't that sweet, though? Jake's in love with Elsa!", said Olaf. "I guess so. I know Elsa isn't really into finding someone special. Even though, I would want that for her more than anything.", said Anna. "Well, she did ask him to be her date. And you should see the way he looks at her. She looks at him the same way.", said Sven. " He did also admit he used to be like her when he was younger. I think he has a chance if he decides to take it.", said Kristoff. "I think they would make a great couple.", said Anna. Kristoff then looked over his shoulder and saw them coming and said, "Here they come. Don't mention anything.". Once the two got over to the rest, Elsa said, "Hey, guys!". "Hey! You two look great in your costumes.", Anna said. "Thanks. I like all of yours as well.", said Jacob. The 6 hung out together for an hour before the tuba guys started playing a slow song for couples. Anna then eagerly dragged Kristoff over to the dance floor. "Do we really have to do this?", Kristoff asked because he did love Anna, but this kind of thing really wasn't for him. "Come on! Don't be a sourpuss!", said Anna. Kristoff placed one of his hands on Anna's hip and the other held her hand. Anna had one of her hands on Kristoff's shoulder and the other in his hand. They then started to slow dance. Sven and Olaf weren't interested in looking for dance partners. So they just went to get more food. Jacob was really nervous, but then gathered his courage to ask Elsa to dance. "Would you like to dance, Your Majesty?", he asked her. "Oh! I'm sorry, Jake. I don't dance.", she said. She was sad to turn him down even though she did feel something for him, but dancing was still not her thing. Especially after The Duke asked her to dance, who then ended up being full of hate, greed, and prejudice. As well as him sending his goons to kill her. Jacob did look very sad at her rejecting his offer to dance. Anna overheard this and saw the look on his face. "Come on, sis. Please do it.", she persuaded her older and more magical sister and at the same time, giving her big sad puppy dog eyes. Elsa then reconsidered and said, "Sure. I would love to.". She then held out her hand and he took it. They walked over to the dance floor. Jacob put one of his hands on Elsa's hip and the other held her hand. Elsa put one of her hands on Jacob's shoulder and the other in his hand. They then started to slow dance as well. He couldn't help but stare at her because he was literally trapped in her beauty. Elsa then smiled and said, "I'm sorry. I should've accepted at first. I feel really bad about that. I mean, you are my date to this.". "It's fine.", said Jacob. "To be honest, a reason I kinda said no at first is because on the night of my coronation, The Duke Of Weaselton asked me to dance with him, but I turned him down because I wasn't into dancing and also he was not attractive. I mean, he had a hairpiece on. Also, the fact that he called me a monster once my powers were exposed and then sent his bodyguards to kill me.", she explained. Jacob then completely understood why she said no to dancing at first. "Don't sweat it. I totally understand. I'm sure as well that you still are recovering at least a little bit from being alone most of your life, The Eternal Winter, and last night.", he said. "Yeah. I guess that too. Never mind. The past is in the past. I'm just enjoying now.", she said smiling at him. The song lasted for a couple more minutes. After that, everyone went back to their friends. They were just sitting and talking for a few minutes before Kai came over to them in a Frankenstein's Monster costume, which is another idea that Jacob mentioned that was from his realm. "Elsa, some missionaries are here to speak with you regarding Arendelle's trade with their areas.", Kai told the queen. "Ok. Thanks, Kai.", she said as he walked away. She then looked to her date and said, "I'm sorry, Jacob. I'll be right back.". "It's okay. You're the queen and you gotta do what the queen does.", he assured her while smiling. Elsa smiled at him and then walked to the two missionaries. Jacob was actually glad she left for a second. He really needed to tell her how he truly felt about her. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He of course needed to plan out how to do it. Especially after what she went through most of her life and also the fact that she's royalty, it might not work out. But, he still needed to get it off his chest. He thought that if he would ask her out after he confessed his feelings and if she accepted, he would have to get the permission of Anna first. He saw Anna with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf by the food table and walked over to them. Once he got over to Anna, he asked, "Hey, Anna? Can I talk to you for a second?". "Sure.", she said. They walked over to the other side of the room to talk. "What's up?", asked Anna in a friendly tone. "I guess I'll just cut right to the chase. I know I've only known you guys for a few days, but yet so much has happened. I don't know any other way to put this, but the truth is, I like your sister.", he just flat out admitted. "I know.", she told him. He was a bit shocked to hear this. "What? You do?", he asked. "It's totally okay, Jacob. I do see the way you look at her. Also, last night in the warehouse, you kinda confessed how you felt about Elsa when you were under the fear toxin after Crane dosed you.", she told him. "Oh! I did? Yeah, I guess I did. I do remember me seeing her dying after Scarecrow dosed her when he injected me with that stuff.", he said. "Yeah. We all heard it. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf know, but Elsa doesn't yet.", said Anna. "I was going to ask for your permission to ask her out. Of course I know about what happened during her coronation and you agreed to marry a guy you met that same day, but I truly do care about her. Actually, the reason I fainted at your front door in the first place is because I could no fully take in how beautiful she is.", he said. "Awe! That's so sweet! I'm sure you do truly care about her. And then again, it was my fault for being gullible enough to agree to marry someone I met that same day. I was just worried I might not get another chance because I thought she was going to close the gates right afterwards. But then again, that was marriage, this is just dating. And you have known us all for at least a little more than one day and yeah, so much has happened. That's kinda how it went with me and Kristoff. We dealt with Elsa's winter spell together and then ended up a couple soon afterwards. My point is you absolutely have my permission, Jake.", said Anna who was smiling at him. Jacob was filled with joy upon hearing this. "Thank you so much, Anna.", he said as he hugged her. She hugged back and smiled. "Although, I feel like I should tell you that she's usually not into finding anyone. She's more of an independent woman I guess because she's lived most of her life in solitude, but I hope she says yes. Honestly, I think you might have a chance because she occasionally looks at you the same way you look at her.", she said. "I hope so too.", he said. They then went back to everyone else at the party. Jacob looked over and saw that Elsa was done talking to the missionaries and walked over to her. "Hey. Is everything alright with those guys?", he said then asked her. "Absolutely! We just established a food and riches trade between our countries.", she said happily. "That's great! Um, can we talk somewhere private? If that's okay with you?", he asked. "Of course.", she said. They then went outside to the balcony where it was just them, while the rest were inside. "Is everything okay, Jake?", she asked because he seemed really nervous. "Yeah. Listen, I know we've only known each other for a few days, but yet so much has happened and I feel like I've really gotten to know you, Anna, and the rest. Especially you after hearing about your life in solitude and fear especially because that's how I used to be, as well as The Eternal Winter. I know I wasn't here when that happened, but it somehow feels like I was because of everything you told me.", he said. (Of course watching the movie as well.) "What I'm trying to say is and I don't know how you'll feel about this. I like you. As more than a friend.", he flat out admitted to the queen. Elsa was severely blushing. He actually felt that way about her like how she felt about him. "Oh! Really?", she asked in slight shock. "Yes. I don't know how you feel about that. I surely do not want to make you feel uncomfortable at all. I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have had said anything.", he said. "No. It's okay. To be honest, I feel the same way about you.", she flat out admitted to the guy she had only known for a few days, but who also helped save her kingdom and her from a fear obsessed supervillain dressed like a scarecrow. He couldn't believe that an angel like her actually felt the same way about an ordinary guy like him. "You do?", he eagerly asked. "I actually do. I've really never had been into the whole dating thing. Especially since I've spent most of my life alone. All I've really ever wanted was to be with Anna, my parents, and the rest of Arendelle, but not really wanting someone to be with romantically. But like you said, so much has happened since I met you. That's kinda why I asked if you wanted to be my date to this party. And that was before we saved both Arendelle and Gotham and took down Scarecrow.", she told him. "To be honest, the reason I fainted when I first met you is because I literally could not fully take in your beauty. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And the sweetest because you were willing to be kind to and to take a complete stranger like me in. As well as the strongest. I mean you were able to overcome a lethal dose of a weaponized hallucinogen by fighting it in your head. That is truly amazing. Also, because of how you're willing to protect your sister, friends, and kingdom from anyone or anything. And to never stop fighting for them. I am honestly in awe of those things.", he told her. "Wow! I have no words to describe my feelings for that!", she said. "And like I said, I used to be a bit of a social outcast myself. As well as spending most of my life alone since I left my parents. I've been going from place to place and have never been with anyone or even dated anyone. I thought I was good by myself, but that was until I met you. I understood how you felt right from when you told me about it. Which is another reason it almost feels like I was here when you froze everything over.", he said to her. "Wow! You have no idea how much that touches my heart!", she said to him. "I also wasn't sure if I should tell or even make a move because of what Anna said happened when she got engaged to Hans who she met that same day.", he said. "Well that was in the same day, we've known each other for more than one day. And yes, we have been through a lot already. That is how it went with Anna and Kristoff as well. And you're not talking about marriage, right? You're talking about dating?", she asked him. "Yes. And if you do feel the same way about me like I do about you, would you like to be my girlfriend, Elsa?", he asked with anticipation. "Yes! I would love to, Jacob!", she answered happily. They then hugged and after they separated he asked, "So, now what?". "Well since we just agreed to be boyfriend and girlfriend, I think we should kiss.", she said. "Like on the lips?", he asked hesitantly. He desperately wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure if that's what she wanted. "Yeah.", she answered. "Okay. But don't you think we might be rushing things a little….", he started to say, but was interrupted by her. "Jacob, just kiss me already!", she said. He then leaned in, as did she, and locked lips. They both held each other in close as they kissed. Her lips tasted like York Peppermint Patties. He honestly felt like he was in Heaven while kissing her. Unbeknownst to them, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were watching the whole thing happening and were in awe. Especially Anna because her big sister had just gotten a boyfriend. They then separated lips and once the rest saw this, they went back inside because they didn't want to get caught spying on Arendelle's newest couple. "Wow! That was awesome!", he said. She slightly chuckled and said, "Yes, it was.". She then thought of something else and said, "There's actually one more thing I didn't tell you.". "What's that?", he asked. "When I was first alone on The North Mountain and building my ice place, I actually made my own song.", she said. "You write songs too?", he asked. "Yeah. Both me and Anna have always been very musical. Would you like to hear it?", she asked. "Sure! I would love to!", he answered. (I'm sure some of you readers knew this was gonna happen.) Back in the castle, Gerda, who was in a Bride Of Frankenstein costume, started to speak. "Attention, everyone! The Queen would like to make an announcement!", she announced. Elsa then got up to the podium and started to speak. "Hello, citizens of Arendelle. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. I mainly want to yet again apologize for the events that took place during my coronation. Especially because of putting all of your lives in danger. As well as both Prince Hans Of The Southern Isle's and The Duke Of Weaselton's actions against Arendelle as well as my sister and I.", she said. Then one citizen began to say, "It's perfectly fine, Queen Elsa. We forgive you and accept you for what you can do. We all understand what you went through. And you fixed The Eternal Winter. As well as what happened last night.". "Yes. That's the other thing I would like to apologize for. Rest assured that the maniac responsible for last night's attack on Arendelle whose name is Dr. Jonathan Crane, but calls himself The Scarecrow is locked away someplace safe and is no longer a threat.", she said. "Again, it's okay. Please forget about it.", said another citizen. "I hope you all don't mind, but I would like to share a musical piece that I made when I was alone in the mountains.", she said. They all accepted, she was happy to hear that, and then she began to sing. Everyone in the room just sat down and watched her put on her show. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation. And it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know!", she sang as she took off her costume's purple gloves. She began to show her magic as she continued to sing. "Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!". She then let go of her costume's purple cape and threw it aside. Everyone was in awe of her singing. Especially her sister and friends. Jacob thought she had the voice of an angel and was extremely talented with both her magic and now singing. She then continued her song. "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small! And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do! To test the limits and break through! No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!", she sang with an extremely happy look on her face. She then released her magic even more and continued to sing. "Let it go, let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!", she sang as she started to make beautiful ice sculptures of the castle, herself, Anna, and everyone else in the room because that's how much literally everyone in the kingdom meant to her. "My power flurries through the air into the ground! my soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back, the past is in the past!", she sang. Finally, as she was finishing her song, she undid her hair bun and turned her hair back into her French braid. As well as transforming back into her icy blue dress to replace her Renaissance Queen costume. Everyone thought she looked so beautiful while performing and seeing what she can do with her gift. "Let it go, let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand, and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!", she sang and then finished her song. Everyone in the room was clapping like crazy once she was finished. She saw everyone clapping and admiring her song and felt very loved and accepted. She didn't ever feel like she could be this happy. She has the love of all her citizens. The love of her friends. And most importantly, the love of her sister. Not to mention, she now had a boyfriend who she truly does care about, as he feels the same about her. She then walked down to her sister, boyfriend, and friends while everyone was still clapping. Anna walked up and hugged her, as did Olaf. "That was beautiful, sis! But you're beautifuller! I never heard that one. But then of course, that was when you were alone in the mountains. I mean I of course wasn't there.", Anna said as she was getting into yet another one her run on corrections to things she said. "Thank you, Anna!", she said as she was smiling at her sister. Olaf then began to talk. "That was awesome, Elsa. Here's a balloon to praise you and your singing!", said Olaf as he handed Elsa the red balloon that goes with his Pennywise costume. "Oh! That's sweet, Olaf! Thanks!", she said as she took the balloon. Jacob then walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged back and then they separated. "That was amazing, Elsa! You have such an amazing voice! Hell, you should be on Broadway!", he told her. (Reference to Frozen on Broadway) "Thank you so much, Jacob! For everything! And I meant what I sang. I'm finally free of fear and holding back my powers! And you did help with that! So, thank you!", she told him happily. "You're welcome! I'm so happy you're free! I really feel like this could be the start of something great.", he told her smiling. "Me too.", she agreed. They stared at each other for a second before they kissed again. This really felt like it was time goodbye to dark and fear, and time to fill the kingdom and world with light and love.

The End

 **I hope you readers enjoyed it. The whole point of this story was for the heroes to overcome their worst fears and to be free. Especially, Batman and Elsa. It was actually a pain to do without The Arkham Knight. I am planning on writing the sequel soon. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
